NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku
by MrMentholz
Summary: Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari. Kerena itu... Jalan hidupnya.,
1. Chapter 1 - Orang misterius

Chapter1

 _"_ _Apa aku salah? Aku hanya melindungi diriku saja."_

 _"kau tidak bersalah, merekalah yang bersalah"_

 _"Tapi, kenapa mereka menyalahkanku? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena mereka tak menginginkanmu, ikutlah denganku aku akan melatih dan memberimu kekuatan."_

 _"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"_

 _"Percayalah, karena cuma aku yang bisa kamu percayai."_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family, and hurt/comfrot**

 **Rate: M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Konohagakure.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira baru berumur 5 tahun, sedang berjalan dengan wajah yang menunduk membuat ekpresinya tak terlihat.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya naruto nama anak tersebut telah sampai di taman, menuju tempat favoritnya yaitu ayunan yang terletak dibawah pohon. Membersihkan tumpukkan salju yang berada diatas ayunan, Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya. Dinginya udara tak dia hiraukan, ya saat ini konoha sedang mengalami musim dingin, syal merah yang melingkari lehernya ia eratkan untuk mengurangi dingin tubuhnya.

Pandangannya menerawang keatas memperhatikan bulir-bulir salju yang berjatuhan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Kenapa hanya aku?" gumamnya pelan.

Dia masih ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback

Terlihat Naruto sedang menarik-narik ujung baju seorang pria dewasa. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria. "Ayah, temani naru main ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Maaf, ayah sedang sibuk Naru. Kau bisa pergi main sendiri kan" pria bersurai pirang mirip Naruto itu menolak permintaan Naruto. Minato Namikaze Hokage ke-4 Konoha yang mempunyai julukkan Kirroi senkko itu adalah ayah naruto.

Wajah Naruto sedikit terlihat kecewa ketika ayahnya menolak permintaannya.

Tak mau menyerah begitu saja Naruto lalu ganti mendekati seorang wanita bersurai merah yang terlihat sedang mencuci piring "Ibu tidak sibuk kan? Jadi temani Naru main ya?" pinta Naruto penuh harap pada ibunya.

"Ibu juga tidak bisa Naru, ibu harus kerumah bibi Mikoto" sama seperti Minato wanita bersurai merah -Kushina Uzumaki- yang sekarang menjadi Kushina Namikaze, ibu dari Naruto juga menolak permintaan naruto.

Wajah Naruto semakin murung kala mendapat penolakan dari ibunya. Merasa sia-sia naruto akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu, aku pergi dulu." tak ada jawaban. Menundukkan wajahnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan tapi, baru saja memegang knop pintu naruto mendengar sebuah teriakan cempreng dari seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ayah, ibu nanti temani aku latihan ya?" pinta seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir identik dengan Naruto itu. Namikaze Menma nama anak tersebut, ia adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Mereka lahir hanya terpaut dari hitungan menit dan Naruto adalah yang terlahir pertama.

Menma juga adalah seorang Jinchuuriki dari Kyubi no Yoko dan karena sebab itulah ia mendapat perhatian lebih dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun, apa juga harus melupakannya? Itulan terpikirkan Naruto.

"Tentu, nanti ibu dan ayah akan menemanimu. Iya kan sayang." Kushina menjawab dengan semangat sambil melihat Minato.

Menurunkan koran yang dibacanya minato menjawab sambil tersenyum "Tentu saja, nanti akan ayah ajarkan beberapa tehnik taijutsu."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar, ayo kita berlatih sekarang!" seru Menma semangat sambil menyeret Minato dan Kushina menuju kehalam belakang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung didepan pintu.

Pegangan diknop pintu makin ia eratkan sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Selalu saja begini, ini semua gara-gara ramalan bodoh yang dikatan oleh Jiraya si Gamma Sennin. Ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa menma adalah anak dalam ramalam yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia shinobi karena biju ekor sembilan yang tersegel ditubuh Menma dan mereka mempercayai begitu saja. Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa orang tuanya percaya begitu saja.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak Naruto membuka pintu. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sambil mengeratkan syalnya untuk menghalau dinginnya suhu hari ini. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu Naruto mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, menoleh sejenak Naruto dapat melihat anak perempuan beramput pirang sedang berlari kearahnya,

"Kakak mau kemana?" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah berlari menghampiri Naruko, wajah bulatnya memandang Naruto dengan binar keceriaan. Namikaze Naruko namanya ia adalah adik Naruto yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Naruto.

Mengacak gemas rambut merah Naruko, Naruto kemudian menjawab pertanyaan adiknya."Aku mau main keluar." jawab naruto.

Memandang Naruto sejenak, Naruko kemudian tersenyum cerah, "Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Naruko penuh harap.

Naruto menggeleng menjawab permintaan Naruko, membuat Naruko mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat itu Naruto malah jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi Naruko.

"Kakak sakit tau!" teriak Naruko kesal. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak memerah bekas cubitan Naruto tadi.

"Hahahaa..! Makanya jangan ngambek. Udara hari ini terlalu dingin jadi lebih baik kamu dirumah saja, kakak tidak mau melihat adikku yang manis ini sakit" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruko.

Namun Naruko masih saja ngambek dan sekarang malah memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas jika adiknya yang satu ini sudah mengambek tingkat dewa. "Oke, besok kakak temenin makan ramen di Ichiraku tapi, hari ini kamu harus dirumah. Setuju?" rayu naruto dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Oke, janji ya?" ucap Naruko senang, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Nah sekarang kamu masuk kedalam rumah dan bermain dengan ibu dan ayah."

"Uhm! Yang penting kakak besok harus temenin Naruko." Naruko kemudian masuk kedalam rumah lagi dengan langkah ceria meninggalkan Naruto didepan pintu.

Flashback end

"Kenapa hanya aku?" tangan Naruto terkepal erat mengingat hal itu. "Apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tidak meliriku sama sekali? Sebenarnya untuk apa aku terlahir dikeluarga ini?" Sebuah ingatan mengenai Naruko tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya. "Naruko..."

Mengingat Naruko entah mengapa membuat Naruto tersenyum, adiknya yang satu itu memang unik cuma dia saja yang bisa menghibur naruto dari keterpurukan diabaikan orang tuanya entah jadi apa hidupnya jika tidak ada naruko.

Mengelengkan kepalanya sejenak karna pikiran aneh tadi. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara tangisan, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut Naruto dapat melihat gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya sedang diejek oleh tiga orang anak laki-laki. Merasa kasihan Naruto mencoba menolong gadis kecil tersebut.

Membuat sebuah bola salju kemudian memparnya kearah salah satu dari mereka dan tepat mengenai salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki yang kemudian menoleh kearah naruto.

"Hei kau! Beraninya kau!" anak tersebut menggeram marah atas perlakuan Naruto.

Seakan tuli Naruto malah melempar bola salju lagi dan tepat mengenai wajah anak tadi. "Wee,, coba kejar aku!" menjulurkan lidahnya Naruto mengejek anak tersebut.

Melihat itu ketiga anak tersebut langsung mengejar Naruto. "Awas kau!" teriak ketiga anak tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengumpat saja. "Sial...!" rutuknya disela larinya meninggalkan gadis kecil bersurai indigo yang menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih ..." ucap, lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti bisikan dari gadis tersebut yang tidak mungkin di dengar naruto.

Naruto terus berlari semakin menjauh dari taman tapi, ketiga anak tadi tak menyerah begitu saja mereka terus mengejar Naruto. "Sial, kenapa mereka terus mengejarku. Apa mereka tidak lelah?" umpat Naruto.

Namun, kesialan seprtinya menimpanya hari ini karna tidak fokus Naruto malah tersandung dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ketiga anak laki-laki yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, mereka lalu megepung naruto dari tiga sisi,

"Nah, sekarang mau lari kemana lagi kau" ucap salah satu anak yang mengejar Naruto.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana, kita apakan anak ini bos?"

"Kita hajar saja dia!"

Mendengar ucapan anak tadi, nyali Naruto seakan menciut. "Ampuni aku,," cicit Naruto.

Melihat itu ketiga anak tadi malah menyeringai. "Ampun katamu, kau tak akan kami lepaskan begitu saja" ketiga anak tersebut langsung menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saja tak bisa melawan, dia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka.

"Lemah, makanya jangan jadi sok pahlawan" ucap sibos dari ketiga anak tadi sambil menendang perut Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis.

Setelah puas menyiksa Naruto ketiga anak tadi meninggalkan Naruto terkapar diatas tumpukan salju, terlihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah babak belur dan pakaian yang ia kenanakan terlihat kusut dan ada beberapa bagian yang sobek.

Masih dalam keadaan telentang Naruto memandang keatas membiarkan salju menjatuhi wajahnya 'kenapa aku lemah sekali?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Cih sial..!" mengumpat sejenak naruto kemudian beranjak bangun.

Berjalan gontai tak tentu arah itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, tanpa ia sadari Naruto telah berada dalam hutan.

"Kau bisa mati jika berjalan sambil melamun, hewan disini sangat buas bocah" ucap sosok pria yang menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

Dapat Naruto lihat seorang pria dewasa berdiri diatas pohon.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

Pria tersebut melompat turun dan mendekati Naruto. "Tak perlu kau tau namaku, panggil saja aku paman" ucap pria tadi.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memandang pria di depannya curiga.

Seakan mengerti tatapan Naruto pria tadi menghela napas "hah..., jangan curiga padaku. Aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu dan sedang apa kau disini bocah?"

Naruto masih belum percaya dengan pria tadi tapi, walau begitu Naruto tetap menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi. "Aku tersesat dan panggil aku Naruto jangan panggil aku bocah"

"Tersesat?" pria tadi memperhatikan naruto secara intens.

Merasa risih dipandangi terus Naruto kemudian bertanya pada pria tadi "kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto risih.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto pria tadi malah balik bertanya.

"Kalo iya memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto kesal karna pertanyanya tak dijawab.

"Dan.., kau kalah" tebak pria tadi.

Naruto megepalkan tangannya mengingat kejadian dimana dia dipukuli tanpa perlawanan tadi tanpa sadar dia mengeram marah.

Melihat gerak gerik Naruto pria tadi tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Lemah.."

Naruto menatap tajam pria didepannya merasa tak terima dibilang lemah.

"Apa? Kau itu memang lemah lihat saja keadaanmu, menyedihkan.."

"Aku tidak lemah, mereka mengkroyokku,," elak Naruto.

Sosok pria tadi hanya mendengus mendengar alasan Naruto. "Huh.., jumlah bukan alasan bocah, berapa banyak musuhmu kalau kau memang kuat pada dasarnya kau bisa menang".

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang dikatakan pria tadi benar, seharusnya dia tadi bisa melawan tapi. "Kau benar, aku memang lemah. Aku bahkan tak bisa membalas mereka, aku takut tanpa bisa melawan. Aku..."

Pluk

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan tepukan pelan dikepalanya, melihat keatas dapat Naruto lihat pria tadi tersenyum. "Heh, kau memang lemah untuk saat ini. Tapi, kau bisa menjadi kuat kalau kau mau berusaha."

Naruto masih melihat pria tadi mendengarkan ucapan yang entah mengapa mebuatnya seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang..", ucap Naruto lirih.

Pria tadi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto merogoh kantongnya pria tadi melemparkan sebuah kotak pada Naruto. Menangkap kotak tadi Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Itu pil penyembuh, kau bisa memakainya untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." ucap pria tadi.

Menatap kotak yang ada ditangannya sejenak. "Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"anggap saja kau beruntung, ya sudah aku pergi dulu bocah, aku masih ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja pasti orang tuamu mencarimu." ucap pria tadi kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

Naruto menatap bekas tempat berdirinya pria tadi. "Ya kau benar mereka pasti mencariku..." lirih Naruto

"...seandainya".

* * *

TBC

Hai semua!  
Gimana ceritanya, bagus gak? Maaf kalo kurang bagus, saya author baru disini jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan soalnya ini ngetiknya pake hp tapi itu bukan manjadi alasan saya, karna bagus tidaknya cerita bukan karna media penulisan tapi penulisnya. Ya sudah cuma itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, mohon batuanya, kritik dan saran. Jika ada yang tidak suka dan ngeflame saya terima lapang dada..,  
.

.

Ps: Ciri-ciri fisik naruto dan menma sama yang membedakan cuma naruto mempunyai tiga goresan dipipinya sedankan menma tidak. Untuk naruko ciri-cirinya memiliki rambut merah, berkulit putih dan memiliki iris mata violet hampir mirip kushina.

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2 - selamat ulang tahun Naruko

_Chapter2_

 _"Apa aku salah? Aku hanya melindungi diriku saja"_

 _"Kau tidak bersalah, merekalah yang bersalah"_

 _"Tapi, kenapa mereka menyalahkanku? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena mereka tak menginginkamu, ikutlah denganku aku akan melatih dan memberimu kekuatan"_

 _"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"_

 _"Pecayalah_ , _karna cuma aku yang bisa kamu percayai"_

 **DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku  
**

* * *

Pagi hari dikonoha, sinar matahari menerobos celah jendela sebuah kamar membuat sang pemilik kamar mengeliat tidak nyaman. Mencoba membuka matanya sosok tersebut mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memandanginya dengan intens. Tersenyum kecil sosok tersebut menyapa gadis kecil tadi,

"selamat pagi naruko".

Naruko yang melihat kakaknya bangun tersenyum cerah secerah mentari pagi ini,

"pagi kakak!" teriak naruko semangat.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya mendorong dahi naruko dengan dua jarinya untuk menjauhkan wajah naruko, sontak hal itu membuat naruko kesal

"kakak!" teriak naruko tidak terima. Tak mengindahkan teriakan naruko, naruto kemudian bangun dan beranjak meninggalkan ranjang.

"Kakak..!" Merasa diacuhkan naruko kembali berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan itu sukses membuat naruto terganggu

"apa?", tanya naruto malas.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya naruko.

"Mandi, mau ikut?" jawab naruto polos.

Mendengar ajakan kakaknya sontak wajah naruko menjadi merah padam, dengan cepat naruko mengambil bantal yang ada didekatnya dan melemparkannya pada naruto,

"ka-kakak me-mesum!" naruko kemudian berlari keluar kamar sambil bertariak.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng-gelen kepala, naruko itu memang aneh sejak berumur delapan tahun naruko selalu saja menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar naruto ketika naruto tertidur dan sering membuat naruto kaget setiap pagi. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh naruko tersebut kadang malah mereka sering tidur berdua saat naruko tidak bisa tidur. Melihat bantal yang tergeletak tak berdaya karna ulah naruko tadi, naruto mengambil bantal tersebut

"malang nasibmu" kata naruto pada bantal tersebut dan dengan tidak berperikebantalan naruto melempar bantal itu lagi kearah kasur namun naas lemparan naruto meleset dan malah menyebabkan bantal tersebut keluar dari jendela.

"Ugh, lemparanku meleset" ucap naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang berbersiap-siap pergi ke akademi, melangkah keluar kamar. Dapat naruto lihat menma, naruko dan kedua orang tuanya menikmati sarapan tanpa menunggu dirinya. Memasang wajah datar naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar, memakai sepatu ninjanya naruto kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa salam.

Naruko yang melihat naruto pergi buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya, tak lupa juga mengambil dua betou,

"ayah, ibu aku berangkat dulu!" teriak naruko berlari mengejar naruto yang mulai menjauh tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang memanggil namanya.

"Hah, anak itu susah sekali diatur" desah kushina, sedangkan Minato hanya menatap kepergian naruko dan naruto. Minato merasa ada yang aneh dengan naruto, belakangan ini sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin pada keluarganya tapi tidak pada naruko. Ia akui dia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan naruto jadi ia tak ambil pusing dengan masalah tersebut yang penting naruto tak membuat ulah yang dapat meresahkan warga.

"Menma setelah pulang dari akademi nanti akan ayah ajarkan beberapa tehnik taijutsu, ayah ingin kau sudah bisa memasteri taijutsumu saat menjadi genin nanti" merasa tak perlu memikirkan naruto Minato kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada menma.

"Aku mengerti ayah, aku harus segera menjadi kuat karena beban yang kutanggung" ujar menma lemah,

ia merasa beban yang ia tanggung terasa berat, menjadi anak dalam ramalan? Omong kosong dengan itu, ia merasa bukanlah anak dalam ramalan tapi anak yang merebut perhatian orang tuanya pada kakaknya naruto. Ia tau kenapa kakaknya berubah, itu semua karena tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya yang lebih memperhatikannya dari pada memperhatikan kakaknya yang seharusnya lebih memerlukan perhatian karena terabaikan. Walaupun kakaknya tak bersikap dingin padanya dan berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tapi, ia tau kalo kakaknya itu kesepian dan membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Untung ada naruko yang selalu berada disamping naruto untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kesepian kakaknya itu. Menma tersenyum miris, ia merasa menjadi adik yang jahat yang membuat kakaknya menderita tapi, ia juga tak bisa mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang menaruh harapan besar padanya. Ia harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya, ya dia harus menjadi kuat.

Melihat menma yang nampak seperti melamun membuat Minato merasa tidak enak apa dia terlalu memaksa? Tapi, seharusnya memang begitu, ia ingin menma sudah siap saat menghadapi musuhnya maka dari itu menma ia latih sedari kecil sejak umur lima tahun.

"Aku tau beban yang kau tanggung memang berat menma" ujar Minato lemah,

"tapi kaulah harapan kami, harapan dunia shinobi" lanjut Minato.

"Aku tau, maka dari itu aku harus menjadi kuat" ujar menma pelan

"hanya saja jangan terlalu berharap padaku, bagaimana jika aku gagal dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian" lanjutnya.

Kushina yang melihat putranya berucap seperti itu hanya tersenyum

"maka dari itu aku dan ayahmu selalu berada didekatmu. Kami selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Ya sudah tak perlu dibahas lagi, habiskan makananmu kemudian berangkat keakademi nanti kamu telat" ucap kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat menjadi suram tadi.

 _'_ _ya, kalian memang sesalu ada untukku. Tapi, tak pernah ada untuk kakaku'_ batin menma miris.

.

.

"Kakak tunggu aku!" teriak naruko megejar naruto.

Melihat naruko yang mengejarnya mau tak mau naruto harus berhenti. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena efek dari berlari tadi naruko mengambil dua bentou yang dia ambil tadi.

"Ini untukmu" ucap naruko, melihat kakaknya yang tak kunjung mengambil bentou yang ada ditangannya naruko melanjutkan ucapannya tadi

"kakak belum sarapan kan, jadi aku bawakan ini".

Naruto yang melihat adiknya yang begitu parhatian padanya membuat naruto tersenyum.

"Hem, terima kasih naruko kau memang adikku yang baik dan manis" ucap naruto kemudian mengambil bentou yang ada ditangan naruko.

Medengar pujian dari kakaknya membuat naruko nyengir lebar,

"tentu saja, naruko kan adik yang baik manis dan cantik" ucap naruko bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya yang masih kecil itu.

Melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut membuat naruto terkekeh geli, mengangkat dua jarinya naruto mendorong pelan dahi naruko membuat sang empunya berteriak kesal dan diakhiri tawa naruto yang keras.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang berada diakademi, dia duduk dipojok paling belakang. Kelas saat ini kosong guru yang mengajar belum datang sehingga membuat beberapa murid membuat keributan yang mengganggu naruto. Ada yan teriak-teriak tidak jelas, ada yang makan, ada juga yan tidur bahkan ada yang lagi PDKT hal itu membuat naruto sweatdrop. Yang benar saja, mereka masih anak-anak. Fokus naruto kemudian teralih pada gadis bersurai indigo, ia ingat 5 tahun yang lalu dia pernah menolongnya dari grombolan anak-anak nakal dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang babak belur. Mengingat itu membuat naruto tersenyum miris. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:15 dan guru juga belum datang ini membuat naruto merasa bosan. Ia menatap menma yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, menma memang populer karna sikapnya yang mudah bergaul sehingga membuatnya mudah mendapatkan teman tak seperti dirinya yang tertutup. Itu sudah jadi pilihan naruto, ia merasa lebih nyaman jika sendiri dibanding berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya karena dia sudah terlanjur kesepian hingga membuat kesepian itu menjadi temannya sendiri.

Srekk

Pintu geser terbuka menunjukkan sosok guru yang mempunyai luka horizontal diatas hidungnya, Umino Iruka namanya sosok guru yang sudah mengajar dikelas naruto sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" seperti biasa iruka menyapa para murid didiknya.

"Pagi iruka sensei!" jawab para murid kompakkompak.

"Seperti yang sudah ku bilang kemarin, kita akan melakukan praktek melempar shuriken. Jadi, hari ini kita akan belajar diluar" jelas iruka.

Para murid yang mendengar penjelasan iruka bersorak senang, membuat iruka geleng-geleng. Kalo soal praktek saja semangat, tapi kalo pelajaran teori pasti mengeluhmengeluh.

"Diam semua! Bawa apa yang kalian perlukan, sensei akan menunggu diluar" perintah iruka kemudian pergi keluar untuk menyiapkan beberapa shuriken untuk praktek.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan iruka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang masih ribut, meghiraukan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari para teman sekelasnya.

Panasnya sinar matahari tak membuat patah semangat para murid. Iruka yang sudah melihat semua muridnya berbaris mulai menjelaskan cara melempar shuriken, mengambil beberapa shuriken iruka kemudian melemparnya kepapan target.

Stab.. Stab.. Stab

Semua shuriken tepat mengenai semua target.

"Jadi seperti itulah caranya" ucap iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Para murid yang mendengarkan penjelasan iruka mengangguk paham. Melihat para murid didiknya yang sepertinya sudah paham, iruka kemudian menyuruh sasuke untuk mempraktekannya.

"Sasuke bisa kau praktekan caranya" ucap iruka pada sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab sasuke langsung maju kedepan, mengambil sepuluh shuriken dengan tenang sasuke melemparkannya kepapan target.

Syut.. Syut.. Syut..

Stab.. Stab.. Stab.

Kesembilan shuriken tepat mengenai sasaran dan satu meleset.

"Kyaa sasuke keren!"

"Kyaa..!"

Para gadis yang melihat aksi sasuke memekik girang. Sedangkan sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar, sepertinya ia kurang puas dengan hasil lemparannya tadi.

"Bagus sasuke" puji iruka, namun tak mendapat respon dari sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang buat barisan yang rapi" perintah iruka

Para murid mengikuti instruksi iruka dan membuat barisan termasuk juga naruto yang memilih barisan paling belakang. Sambil menuggu gilirannya, naruto memandangi awan. Memejamkan mata sejenak, naruto berharap hari ini cepat berakhir dia sudah tidak sabar dengan rencananya malam ini.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang berdiri dipinggir gerbang akademi, pelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu tapi yang ditunggu belum juga keluar. Memejamkan mata sejenak naruto kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok pagar akademi.

Setelah pelajaran selesai naruko buru-buru bergegas keluar kelas. Ia tak mau kakaknya naruto menunggu lama, dengan langkah cepat naruko sudah sampai di depan akademi. Melihat naruto yang menunggunya naruko kemudian tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat naruko menghampiri naruto.

"Kakak!" teriak naruko.

Merasa dipanggil naruto kemudian membuka matanya, dapat ia lihat naruko yang berlari kearahnya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya naruko setelah sampai ditempat naruto.

"Tidak, baru saja keluar" bohong naruto, yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 15 menit.

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, naruko tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah kalo gitu, ayo kita pulang!" ajak naruko, sambil menyeret tangan naruto.

"Pelan-pelan naruko, kau mau membuat tanganku putus ya" canda naruto

"Ehehehe, maaf kakak" ucap naruko sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya

"Dasar.." ejek naruto sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah naruko

Sedangkan naruko hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam diam.

"Naruko.." pangil naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.." jawab naruko ambigu tanpa menoleh pada naruto,

"Nanti malam bisa temani kakak keluar?" tanya naruto

"Tentu, tapi kakak harus membelikan ramen naruko" jawab naruko cepat

Mendengar jawaban naruko membuat senyum naruto merekah.

"Hmm, baiklah nanti kakak belikan ramen yang banyak" ujar naruto

"Benarkah?" tanya naruko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja" jawab naruto pasti, membuat naruko berteriak senang

"Yeay,!"

Skip time

"Paman tambah lagi!" teriak naruko sambil mengangkat mangok yang ke-3

Seperti yang dikatakan naruto tadi siang, ia akan mentraktir naruko. Tapi, sepertinya ia menyesali keputusannya. Sepertinya jatah uang bulan ini akan dihabiskan untuk mentraktir naruko.

"Kakak yakin tidak mau pesan?" tanya naruko

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Lagi pula kakak masih kenyang" jawab naruto, yang sebenarnya takut uangnya tak cukup.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu" ucap naruko

"Pesanan datang!" ucap teuchi sambil meletakan semangkuk ramen.

Tanpa basa basi naruko langsung menyambarnya.

Melihat naruko yang sedang memakan ramen dengan semangat membuat naruto tersenyum.

Karna terlalu semangat melahap ramen membuat muka naruko belepotan kuah ramen. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengangkat tangannya dan membersihkan kuah ramen yang ada didekat bibir naruko.

"Kalo makan pelan-pelan, lihat wajahmu belepotan" ucap naruto sambil masih membersihkan kuah yang menempel diwajah naruko.

Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu, sontak wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat naruko kemudian menundukak kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah naruko dibuat heran, mengangkat bahunya tak peduli naruto kemudian melihat jam yang ada didinding kedai yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8.

"Ya sudah cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap naruto pada naruko

"Ba-baik,," jawab naruko terbata-bata

Setelah selesai makan saat ini naruto dan naruko tengah berjalan di pusat desa. Banyak warga yang menyapa mereka dan tak sedikit pula para pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya. Naruto kemudian menghentikan acara jalannya ketika melihat sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris.

Melihat kakaknya yang berhenti berjalan membuat naruko juga ikut berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya naruko

Bukanya menjawab naruto malah menyeret naruko kedalam toko.

"Eh!" pekik naruko kaget

Tak menghiraukan pekikan naruko, naruto kemudian membuka pintu toko membuat lonceng yang ada diatasnya berbunyi.

Klinting!

Klinting!

"Selamat datang!" sapa pemilik toko ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pemilik toko

"Paman, kalung itu berapa harganya?" tanya naruto sambil menunjuk dua kalung berbentuk pedang.

"Yang ini?" tanya pemilik toko sambil memberikan dua kalung berbentuk pedang dan hanya dijawab anggukan naruto.

"Oh, ini hanya 10 yen harganya" ucap pemilik toko.

Naruto kemudian merogoh kantong celananya dan hanya mendapati uangnya tinggal 8 yen. Pemilik toko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja diskon. 8 yen saja sudah cukup" ucap pemilik toko maklum.

Mandengar itu membuat naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih paman" ucap naruto senang kemudian menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil dua kalung tadi.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi!" ucap pemilik toko.

"Uhm.." jawab naruto sambil mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar toko bersama naruko disampingnya.

Setelah sampai diluar toko naruto kemudian memberikan salah satu kalung tadi pada naruko.

"Ini untukmu" ucap naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul berbentuk pedang kecil.

"Eh? Untukku?" tanya naruko kaget

"Ya, untukmu" jawab naruto memastikan.

"Bukanya kakak yang beli, kenapa dikasih ke aku?" tanya naruko lagi

"Aku masih punya satu, jadi itu buat kamu saja" jawab naruto sambil menunjukkan kalung yang sama persis seperti yang dipegang naruko.

"Tap-"

"Sudah, pakai saja!" potong naruto cepat, sebelum naruko menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalo kakak memaksa" ujar naruko pasrah, tapi walau begitu naruko senang dengan pemberian kakaknya ini.

"Jadi, kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya naruko setelah memakai kalungnya.

"Taman, sepertinya belum terlalu malam jadi tak apa-apa kalo ketaman terlebih dahulu" jawab naruto

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju taman, melewati keramaian desa.

Setelah sampai ditaman naruto dan naruko duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang memainkan rambut berbeda warna tersebut.

"Naruko.." panggil naruto

"Apa?" tanya naruko

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!" ucap naruto sambil menoleh kearah naruko

"Eh! Bukannya masih besok?" ucap naruko kaget.

"Hm, kakak tau. Tapi, besok kamu pasti sibuk karena mungkin banyak temanmu yang akan datang. Makanya kakak mengajakmu keluar malam ini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruko yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih" ucap naruko pelan

"Belum saatnya kamu mengucapkan terima kasih" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

Melihat naruko yang sepertinya bingung, naruto kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tutup matamu" perintah naruto pada naruko.

Naruko hanya menuruti perintah naruto dan menutup matanya. Melihat adiknya yang sudah menutup matanya naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pengikat rambut berwarna biru kemudian memakaikannya ke naruko. Menata rambut naruko, naruto kemudian mengikatkan pengikat rambut tadi.

"Sudah selesai" kata naruto

Mendengar ucapan naruto, naruko langsung membuka matanya. Menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dapat naruko rasakan sebuah tali mengikat rambut merahnya.

"Aku tau itu tidak seberapa bagus, dengan hadiah yang mungkin temanmu berikan besok" ucap naruto

"Tapi kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahku ini" lanjutnya

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok, naruko senang dengan hadiah yang kakak berikan ini" ucap naruko pelan sambil mengelus ikat rambut pemberian naruto.

"Syukurlah kalo begitu" ucap naruto lega

Setelah itu mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kakak.." panggil naruko pelan

"Hm.." gumam naruto

"Berjanjilah padaku.." ucap naruko pelan

Naruto yang mendengar menggernyit bingung, namun tak bertanya karena ia tau kalo naruko belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Berjanjilah selalu berada dekatku dan jangan tinggalkan naruko sendiri" lanjut naruko dengan kepala menunduk.

Merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dikepalanya, membuat naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan dapat ia lihat kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jangan kuatir, kakak tidak akan pergi meninggalkan naruko sendiri. Kakak akan selalu ada didekatmu dan melindungimu dari bahaya yang datang" ucap naruto masih dengan tersenyum

Melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya entah mengapa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang hari sudah hampi tengah malam" kata naruto sambil beranjak pergi.

Naruko yang melihat kakaknya mulai berjalan pergi juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan menyusul kakaknya.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang ada ditaman. Taman yang menjadi saksi sebuah janji.

* * *

TBC

Hay semua!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas buruknya chapter1 kemarin, saking buruknya bahkan ada yang gak ngerti ceritanya. Nah, setelah mendapat beberapa saran dan masukan saya mencoba membuat chap ini lebih baik dari kemarin saya harap kalian tidak kapok untuk membaca fic ini :v

Ya sudah cuma itu yang mau sampaikan, terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi..


	3. Chapter 3 Menma dan Naruto

_"kesedihan_ _tak akan membawanya_ _kembali._ _"_

 _"..."_

 _"Dengarkan aku, dia pasti tidak senang melihat keadaanmu seperti_ _ini._ _"_

 _"Apa pedulimu!"_

 _"Kau pikir kau saja yang merasa kehilangan, aku juga peduli padamu. Untuk itulah aku berlatih keras.."_

 _"..agar aku dapat melindungi kalian."_

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Kehidupan**

* * *

"aku pakai yang mana ya?" gumam naruko yang saat ini sedang memilih-milih bajunya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, untuk itulah naruko harus tampil menawan untuk malam ini. Tapi, ia bingung harus pilih baju yang mana.

"Aku bingung harus pilih ya mana." gumam naruko.

"Kak, menurutmu bagusan yang mana?" tanya naruko pada naruto yang saat ini berdiri didepan jendela kamar naruko.

Naruto melirik naruko sejenak, ia masih ingat kenapa ia bisa ada dikamar naruko, setelah mandi tadi tiba-tiba naruko datang kekamarnya dan mengajak atau lebih tepatnya menyeret naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Terserah kau saja." balas naruto cuek

Mendengar jawaban naruto membuat naruko cemberut.

"Kakak, jangan gitu dong." rengek naruko.

"Kau ini, manja sekali sih." ucap naruto sambil mendorong pelan dahi naruko dengan dua jari tangannya.

"Kakak kenapa sih, suka sekali mendorong dahiku lama-lama aku bisa jadi bodoh gara-gara kelakuan kakak ini." ucap naruko kesal sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Kebodohanmu tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Alasanmu sungguh aneh." ucap naruto yang saat ini membelakangi naruko sambil memilihkan baju untuk naruko pakai di pesta nanti

"Tapi bisa saja kan, gara-gara itu otakku sedikit bergeser." debat naruko tak terima. Namun, yang ada hal itu malah membuat naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha.., konyol. Kalau pun otakmu bergeser itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan ramen" ucap naruto masih dengan posisinya sebelumnya.

"Ah, kurasa ini cocok untukmu. Coba pakai ini." lanjut naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah baju yang langsung mengenai wajah naruko.

Naruko yang mendapati baju diwajahnya, mendelik garang kearah naruto namun tak mendapat respon dari naruto.

"Ramen tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, ramen itu makanan para dewa!" ucap naruko sambil membanggakan makanan'para dewanya' itu.

"Ya ya ya, kau dan makanan pera dewamu." kata naruto malas.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya, Naruko kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Tak butuh waktu lama naruko sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya naruko.

Naruto kemudian memperhatikan naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Sebuah dress onepiece tanpa lengan berwarna jingga membalut tubuh naruko, memang terlihat sederhana tapi kalo naruko yang memakainya terlihat cantik dan anggun, ditambah rambut merahnya tergerai indah memberi nilai plus penampilan naruko.

"Bagaimana?" karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya naruko kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Kamu terlihat cantik, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang." komentar naruto sambil melihat naruko.

"Kurang apa lagi?" tanya naruko heran, bukanya tadi kakaknya bilang kalau dia sudah cantik lantas kurang apa lagi.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan naruko, karena saat ini ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ketemu!" seru naruto agak keras setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Itukan.."

"Sudah berbaliklah aku akan memakaikannya." potong naruto cepat sambil menyuruh naruko menghadap cermin.

Naruto kemudian memakaikan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru yang kemarin malam ia berikan pada naruko sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya pada rambut naruko.

Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Tapi, entah kenapa detak jatungnya berasa berdegup kecang. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaanya ini, ia merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya naruto. Hanya naruto lah yang bisa membuat rasa ini muncul.

"...ruko"

"Naruko.."

"Hey, kau kenapa sih" kata naruto. karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, naruto kemudian menepuk bahu naruko.

Merasakan tepukan dibahunya sontak membuat naruko tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"A-ah, ya ada apa?" tanya naruko sedikit kaget.

Naruto menatap heran naruko, tadi ia sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali tapi tak mendapat respon. Merasa sudah biasa dengan sifat aneh naruko, naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Bagaima menurutmu?" tanya naruto setelah tadi memakaikan pengikat rambut tadi.

Naruko kemudian melihat penampilannya dicermin,

"Hm, aku suka dengan penampilanku ini." komen naruko pada penampilannya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kau keluar dan teman-temanmu dibawah." kata naruto sambil mendorong naruko keluar kamar.

"Kakak tidak ikut keluar?" tanya naruko setelah berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Kakak capek, kakak mau tidur saja." jawab naruto asal. Sebenarnya ia juga ini keluar dan ikut merayakan pesta ulang tahun naruko, hanya saja ia malas kalo harus bertemu 'mereka', lagi pula ia lebih suka sendirian dari pada ikut pesta.

"Tapi..,"

"Sudah sana turun." potong naruto cepat sebelum naruko menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Eh, tapi itu ka..."

Blam!

Belum selesai naruko mengucapkan perkataannya pintu kamar sudah tertutup.

"..kan kamarku" lanjut naruko pelan.

Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli _naruk_ o kemudian berjalan kebawah,

 _'_ _mungkin kakak sedang lelah.'_ pikir naruko.

Setelah menutup pintu naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, naruto kemudian menutup matanya namun dengan cepat terbuka lagi.

 _'Sepertinya ada yang_ _salah'_ pikir naruto.

Melihat sekelilingnya naruto kemudian menepuk dahinya,

"Inikan masih dikamar naruko." kata naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodohnya aku." lanjutnya pelan sambil menunduk dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian nista tadi naruto saat ini sedang duduk dibangku yang ada dibelakang rumahnya. Memandangi bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan yang lewat. Ah, suasana seperti inilah yang diinginkan naruto tenang dan sunyi.

Mengambil teh disebelahnya, naruto kemudian menghirup aroma teh yang sempat ia buat tadi. Wangi teh bercampur melati menyeruak masuk keindra penciumannya menimbulkan rasa tenang tersendiri. Setelah puas mencium aromanya, naruto kemudian meminun tehnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Srrupp,, gluk,,

"Ah, teh memang cocok untuk suasana seperti ini." desah naruto setelah meminum tehnya.

Menaruh cangkir tehnya dimeja sebelahnya, naruto kembali menatap bulan yang masih setia bersambunyi malu-malu dibalik awan.

"se _lamat ulang tahun_ _naruko."_

Suara dari dalam dapat naruto dengar dari sini. Naruto kemudian tersenyum simpul, pasti adiknya saat ini senang sekali itulah yang terpikir oleh naruto sayang ia tidak bisa ikut.

"Kakak tidak masuk?" sapa seseorang dari belakang naruto.

"Tidak, aku tak suka keramaian" jawab naruto santai.

"Boleh aku duduk disini." tanya orqng tersebut.

Naruto yang medengar pertanyaan menma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung,

"Boleh, duduklah." jawab naruto.

Mendengar perkataan naruto, menma kemudian duduk disebelah naruto.

Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang memulai berbicara setelah percakan singkat tadi. Naruto memang tak terlalu akrab dengan menma. Apa karena naruto membencinya? Jawabannya tidak, walaupun ia tau penyebab kenapa ia tak lagi diperhatikan kedua orang tuanya adalah menma, tapi naruto tak pernah punya perasaan benci pada menma. Naruto tau, yang salah sebenarnya adalah kedua orang tuanya bukan menma, ia melihat menma lah yang menjadi korban disini. Menma pasti tertekan karna beban yang dia tanggun terlalu berat dan naruto mengerti akan keadaan itu. Jadi disini yang menjadi korban kesalahan kedua orang tuanya bukan naruto seorang tapi juga menma. Untung saja naruko tak bernasib sama seperti kedua kakaknya ini. Naruto bersyukur naruko masih mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Andai saja mereka mengabaikan naruko seperti dirinya, naruto tak akan segan untuk menghajar kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai naruko.

Bulan sudah tak tertutupi awan lagi menyebabkan sinarnya menerangi halaman belakang kediaman namikaze yang luas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas ketika naruto melihat halaman belakang yang disinari rembulan.

"Mau latih tanding?" ajak naruto tiba-tiba.

Mendengar ajakan kakak kembarnya, mau tak mau membuat sudut bibir menma sedikit terangkat.

"Tentu." jawab menma sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya taijutsu saja, karena aku belum bisa ninjutsu." lanjut naruto.

"Tak masalah." jawab menma.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju halaman. Terlihat menma dan naruto sudah memasang kuda- kuda dengan gaya mereka sendiri.

"Belum terlambat untuk menyerah." canda naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu kakak." kata menma menanggapi candaan kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama tidak bercanda dengan kakaknya ini.

Tak butuh lama mereka kemudian melesat kedepan menuju lawan masing-masing.

Setelah jarak semakin dekat, naruto kemudian mencoba memukul menma.

Tak!

Dengan mudah menma menangkis pukulan naruto.

Merasa serangannya gagal, naruto mencoba memukul lagi dengan tangan kirinya.

Takk!

Sama seperti tadi, pukulan naruto dengan mudah diblok menma.

Gagal dengan serangan keduanya, naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari menma dan melompat mundur menghindari sebuah tendangan dari menma.

Swus~

Tendangan menma hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Tap!

Setelah berhasil menghindar, naruto kemudian memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

"Heh, yang tadi itu hampir saja." ucap naruto sambil menyeringai kearah menma.

"Tak sia-sia mereka melatihmu." lanjut naruto sambil menerjang kearah menma.

"Tentu saja, itu karena aku berlatih sungguh-sungguh agar aku menjadi kuat." balas menma sambil menghindari pukulan naruto.

Swus~

Naruto terus mencoba memukul menma berkali-kali.

"Setelah kuat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya naruto sambil tetap mencoba memuk menma.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi kalian, orang-orang yang kusayangi." jawab menma disela manghindari pukulan bertubi-tubi dari kakaknya itu.

"Begitukah.., namun aku tak mau kau lindungi." kata naruto yang langsung memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan menuju pinggang menma.

Swus~

Tak!

Menma kemudian menoleh dan menahan tendangan naruto dengan menangkap kakinya.

Melihat itu naruto memutar tubuhnya lagi dengan kaki masih dipegang menma. Menggunakan tangan kirinya segai penumpu naruto kemudian menendang menma.

Bugh!

Karena lengah menma ahirnya menerima telak tendangan kakaknya di wajahnya.

Srett~

Tubuh menma agak terseret setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kenapa, kenapa kakak tidak mau aku lindungi?" tanya menma, ekspresinya sekarang tak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup poni rambutnya.

Sudut bibir naruto terangkat mendengar pertanyaan dari menma.

"Karena..." naruto menjeda ucapannya sejenak

"...seorang kakaklah yang seharusnya melindungi adiknya, bukan seorang adik melindungi kakaknya." lanjut naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum, senyum yang sangat tulus.

Wus~

Angin berhembus menyebabkan surai pirang mereka melambai-lambai.

Menma tersentak mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya, dapat ia lihat kakaknya tersenyum kearahnya subuah senyum tulus untuknya. Tanpa sadar menma juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi.."

"..apa kau masih sanggup bertarung lagi?" tanya naruto dan entah sejak kapan ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, serangan tadi tak ada apa-apanya untukku." jawab menma sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali dirimu. Kalau kalah jangan menangis." ejek naruto.

Ejekkan naruto hanya dibalas senyuman oleh menma.

"Dalam mimpimu." balas menma.

Entah kenapa naruto merasa kejadian barusan pernah terjadi ia merasa de javu.

Mereka kemudian melesat kembali, saling menukar tinju dan tendangan dibawah sinar rembulan malam ini.

.

.

"Hoams.., kalian mengganggu tidurku." gerutu searang anak yang memiliki model rambut seperti nanas.

"Kau ini, bersemangatlah sedikit shikamaru!" seru seorang anak yang mengendong anjing.

"Merepotkan.." gumam pemilik rambut nanas yang diketahui bernama shikamaru tadi.

"Kiba benar 'krauk' bersemangatlah 'krauk' sedikit shika 'krauk'." kata seorang anak yang memiliki tubuh besar sambil memakan kripik kentang membenarkan perkataan anak pemilik anjing yang bernama kiba tadi.

"Kau juga sama merepotkannya dengan kiba, chouji." kata shikamaru pada anak yang berbadan besar yang bernama chouji tadi.

"Ck, kau ini.," decak kiba.

"Ah.! Bagaimana kalo kita membolos saja!" lanjut kiba sambil memberi usul.

"Ide yang 'krauk' bagus." tanggap chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya itu.

"Walaupun merepotkan, aku juga setuju dengan usulmu." kata shikamaru dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Yang penting aku bisa dapat tempat tidur yang nyaman. Hoams~" lanjutnya dengan menguap lebar diakhirnya.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan hari ini kita bolos, benar kan akamaru!" teriak kiba sambil bertanya pada anjingnya yang bernama akamaru tadi.

"Guk., guk., guk.," gongong akamaru menyahuti perkataan tuannya.

Dilain sisi, naruto hanya mendengarkan percakan tadi dari tempat duduknya sambil menyenderkan penggungnya dikursi. Sebelahnya ada menma yang duduk dengan tenang. Sejak kejadian lima hari lalu, hubungan menma dan naruto sudah mulai membaik. Mereka juga kadang terlihat pulang bersama saat pelajaran diakademi selesai tentu dengan naruko juga.

Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya yang sebelumnya bigitu pula menma. Tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka, itu karena naruto memang menyukai suasana tenang. Namun sepertinya sulit untuk mendapatkan ketenangan didalam kelas ini. Banyak para murid yang membuat kerusuhan, itu disebabkan guru yang mengajar tak bisa hadir. Tadi guru iruka datang dan memberi tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengajar karena ada misi mendadak dan jadi seperti inilah isi kelas, seprti sebuah kapal pecah.

"Oi, menma!" seru kiba pada menma.

"Apa?" tanya menma.

"Kita akan membolos, kamu ikut tidak?" ajak kiba.

Menma terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Oke, aku ikut." kata menma setelah berpikir.

Menma kumudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum berjalan menma sempat mengajak naruto juga.

"Kakak mau ikut?"

"Tidak." tolak naruto.

Setelah mendapat penolakan dari kakaknya menma berjalan keluar kelas menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah kelur terlebih dahulu tadi.

Setelah kepergian menma kini naruto duduk sendirian. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dalam tasnya. Membuka bukunya naruto kemudian mulai membaca isinya. Buku ini adalah pemberian seorang pria yang pernah ia temui lima tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya habis dipukuli oleh tiga anak berandalan. Sejak saat itu ia kadang bertemu dengan pria itu lagi di hutan. Nah, ia mendapat buku ini saat pertemuan mereka yang ke-4 tepat saat hari ulang tahun naruto yang ke-9 katanya ini buat hadiah untuk naruto. Buku ini berisi tentang ilmu medis, sejak membaca buku ini naruto ingin menjadi seorang ninja medis. Namun yang menjadi kendalanya saat ini adalah ia belum bisa mengontrol cakra dalam tubuhnya padahal untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis harus bisa menguasai kontrol cakra yang bagus kalo bisa malah sempurna.

Terlalu asik membaca buku naruto tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"U-uhm a-ano, a-apa a-a-aku bo-boleh du-duk disini" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki surai indigo dengan gugup.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah suara tadi. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri disamping naruto sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Boleh." jawab naruto.

Gadis tadi kemudian duduk disebelah naruto. Cukup lama mereka terdiam naruto masih berkutat dengan bukunya dan gadis tadi masih saja memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil menunduk.

"Na-namaku hi-hinata, hyu-hyuga hi-hi-hinata." kata gadis tadi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto menutup bukunya sejenak, kemudian menoleh kearah hinta.

"Naruto, namikaze naruto." kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Gadis yang bernama hinata tadi, tetap menundukan kepalanya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia kemudian menerima uluran tangan naruto.

"Sa-salam ke-kenal." kata hinata tebata-bata sambil menjabat tangan naruto.

"Iya, salam kenal juga." balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang melihat senyum naruto wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kudua jari telunjuknya lagi.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan sifat gadis ini.

Setelah perkenalan singkat tadi mereka kembali terdiam lagi. Naruto sudah mulai menbaca bukunya lagi. Suara bising dikelas agaknya membuat naruto merasa terganggu, seharusnya ia terima saja ajakan membolos menma tadi.

"Te-terima ka-kasih." kata hinata pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Hm? Kamu bilang apa?" tanya naruto karena tadi ia kurang jelas dengan apa yang diucapkan hinata.

"Te-terima ka-kasih." ulang hinata, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Naruto menggernyit bingung, untuk apa gadis ini mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku tak ingat aku pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu." kata naruto.

"I-itu ka-karena kamu per-pernah menye-menyelamatkanku dulu wa-waktu aku di-diejek ti-tiga anak berandalan du-dulu." kata hinata.

Senyum mengembang diwajah naruto, ternyata gadis ini masih mengingatnya. Kemudian naruto menepuk pelan surai indigo hinata pelan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan itu sudah lama terjadi." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Blush

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak wajahnya langsung memerah padam, dengan buru-buru hinata kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"U-uhm ya-ya sudah a-aku mau ke-kembali ke bangkuku du-dulu." kata hinata yang buru-buru kembali ketempat duduknya.

Naruto memandang heran hinata, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Mengambil bukunya lagi naruto kemudian memasuki dunianya sendiri lagi.

.

.

Menunggu, itulah yang saat ini naruto lakukan. Seperti biasa sehabis jam pelajaran selesai naruto pasti menunggu naruko didepan gerbang akademi. Buku yang ia bawa tadi masih setia menempel di tangannya fokusnya tak lepas dari buku yang ia baca.

Merasa bosan, naruto mengakiri bacaannya dan memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. Tak lama kemudian naruko sudah terlihat keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu naruko ucapkan ketika melihat naruto menunggunya.

"Tidak, baru saja kok." dan mendapat jawaban sama seperti biasanya.

Sebuah interaksi yang sering terjadi, namun tak pernah membuat mereka bosan. Walaupun setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan selalu sama. Namun yang terpenting adalah sebuah kebersamaan mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pelajari hari ini?" tanya naruto disela perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya teori seperti biasa." jawab naruko.

"Kakak sendiri?" tanya naruko

"Hari ini guru iruka tidak mengajar, jadi tak ada pelejaran sama sekali." jawab naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya kekantong celana pendeknya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon naruko.

Mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjanan pulang dalam diam.

Setelah membolos bersama teman-temannya tadi, menma saat ini sedang berjalan pulang sendirian. Tanpa sengaja netranya melihat kakak dan adiknya sedang berjalan berdua sepertinya mereka juga mau pulang itulah yang terpikirkan menma. Tanpa pikir panjang menma kemudian berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya menma setelah sampai didekat mereka.

"Ya." jawab naruto singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya menma lagi tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang berikan oleh adiknya.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab naruto tanpa menunggu persetujuan naruko.

Naruko yang mendengar jawaban kakaknya memberengut kesal. Ia benci dengar kehadiran menma. Bukan benci yang menjerumus ke keburukan, hanya saja ia benci karena menma mengganggu waktu berduaan dengan kakaknya naruto.

"Kak menma.." panggil naruko lembut pada menma sambil tersenyum sangat manis tapi berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkan naruko.

"Ada apa naruko?" jawab menma sambil menoleh kearah naruko.

Glekk

Dengan susah payah menma menelan ludahnya ketika melihat naruko. Nyalinya ciut kala naruko semakin mempermanis senyumannya. Naruko memang tersenyum manis namun aura yang keluarkan begitu horor dan mencekam. _'_ _buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya'_ pikir menma sambil membayangkan iibunya saat marah.

"Bukannya kakak ada janji dengan kak shika?" tanya naruko masih dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

"Aku tek per-"

"Kakak.." belum selesai menma menyelesaikan ucapannya naruko buru-buru memotongnya, senyum diwajahnya semakin manis dan aura yang di keluarkan semakin horor.

Glekk

Menma menelan ludahnya lagi ketika naruko mempermanis senyumannya. Sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang, adiknya sepertinya tak mau acara berduaannya dengan naruto terganggu.

"A-ah ya, iya. Aku baru ingat kalo aku ada janji dengan shika, ya aku baru ingat!" kata menma cepat, tak ingin menjadi samsak dirumah nantinya.

"Jadi kalian pulang saja dulu, aku mau kerumah shika." lanjut menma yang langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka.

Naruko tersenyum puas ketika menma sudah pergi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya heran naruto.

"Hm, entahlah." jawab naruko sambil tersenyum cerah.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat terhenti tadi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chapter3 selesai, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal buatan saya ini, terima kasih juga sudah msu mereview maaf kalo reviewnya tidak saya balas.

Banyak yang bertanya soal pair naruto, nah saya mau bilang untuk saat ini naruto belum punya pair. Saya belum memikirkannya, mungkin kalian akan menebak narunaru atau naruhina kalo melihat interaksi mereka.

Saya memang kurang pandai berkata-kata, jadi...

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pembunuhan pertama.**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate:M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Namikaze Minato, siapa yang tidak tau dia, dengan julukannya _Konoha no kiiroi senko banyak_ musuh yang menghindarinya waktu Perang Dunia Shinobi 3. Seperti julukkannya Minato dapat berpindah tempat secepat kilat dengan Hiraishin no jutsu menggunakkan media kunai cabang tiga yang sudah diberi formula jurus tersebut. Dengan hiraishin no jutsu yang dia miliki, ia pernah membantai hampir 200 pasukkan ninja Iwagakure pada saat PDS3 dalam waktu singkat sungguh hal yang menabjubkan dan juga mengerikan bagi musuhnya. Karena kehebatannya itu, ia dinobatkan menjadi salah satu Pahlawan PDS3.

Menginjak umur 18 tahun ia dinobatkan menjadi Hokage ke-4 menggantikan Sarutobi Hiruzen dari jabatan Hokage ke-3 sebuah pencapaian luar biasa untuk ninja semuda dia. Diumur 20 tahun minato menikahi salah seorang temannya dimasa akademi namanya Uzumaki Kushina atau juga dikenal dengan sebutan _Akai_ _chishio no habanero_ karena saat marah rambut merahnya akan melambai-lambai liar. Kushina juga adalah seorang jinchuuriki dari Kyubi no Yoko tapi itu dulu, sekarang yang menjadi jinchuuriki selanjutnya adalah anaknya Namikaze Menma.

Dulu waktu proses kelahiran dua putra kembarnya, segel Kyubi yang ada diperut Kushina melemah dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh sosok bertopeng yang mengaku menjadi Madara. Memanfaatkan kedua putra mereka menjadi sandera, Madara mencoba mengecoh dan menjauhkan Minato dari istrinya. Setelah berhasil menjauhkan Minato, Madara kemudian melepas segel yang ada diperut Kushina menyebabkan Kyubi lepas. Melihat Kyubi lepas Madara langsung meng-genjutsu Kyubi dengan sharingannya. Setelah berhasil menjebak Kyubi dalam genjutsu, Madara lansung melesat kearah konoha. Setelah sampai didalam desa Madara kemudian mensummon kyubi dan memerintahkannya menghancurkan konoha.

Setelah mengamankan kedua anaknya Minato kembali kedesa. Melihat keadaan desa yang hancur, Minato berniat menghentikan amukan Kyubi. Namun niatan itu harus pupus ketika ia diserang oleh Madara dan mengaruskan Minato terlibat pertarungan singkat dengan Madara. Setelah berhasil menghapus kontrak antara Kyubi dan Madara, Minato kemudian kembali kedesa. Setelah sampai didesa Minato disugui oleh sebuah bijudama yang mengarah padanya, namun dengan jikkukan kekai Minato dengan mudah memindahkan bijudama tadi. Minato kemudian membawa Kyubi menjahui desa. Dengan bantuan Jiraya, Kushina dan Hokage ketiga, Minato kemudian mengorbankan salah satu anaknya menjadi wadah Kyubi yang baru karena Kushina sudah tak sanggup menjadi wadah Kyubi lagi. Dengan segel Hakke Fuin Minato kemudian menyegel Kyubi kedalam tubuh Menma, namun sebelum menyegel Kyubi, Minato menyerap sebagian cakra Kyubi untuk menolong Kushina.

Berkat aksinya itu, Minato semakin disegani oleh rakyatnya dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa.

Seperti biasa saat ini Minato sedang ada dikantor Hokage, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Namun ia tak sendirian, diruangan itu juga terdapat dua orang laki-laki satu sudah terlihat tua dan yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda dari yang pertama tadi. Mereka adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen Hokage ke-3 dan Jiraya sang Gamma Sannin sensei Minato dulu. Mereka bertiga sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting terlihat dari ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan begitu serius.

"Akatsuki?" tanya minato setelah mendapat sebuah informasi dari senseinya tersebut.

"Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang beranggotakkan para kriminal rank S. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari salah seorang anggota mata-mataku, organisasi itu terdiri dari 10 orang. Dua diantaranya diketahui merupakan missing nin dari Konoha." ucap Jiraya menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Missing nin Konoha? Siapa meraka berdua?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Orochimaru dan Uchiha Itachi." jawab singkat Jiraya.

"Orochimaru ya, aku tak menyangka dia mau bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi. Jika tebakkanku benar, pasti ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya." kata Hiruzen, sambil mengingat-ingat sifat dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Dan untuk Uchiha Itachi..." Hiruzen menjeda perkataannya sejenak sambil tersenyum miris saat mengingat Itachi.

" Aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, namun aku percaya dia tak akan menghianati desa ini mengingat pengorbanannya untuk desa." lanjut Hiruzen sambil menerawang kemasa lalu.

Minato dan Jiraya terdiam mendengar perkataan Hiruzen, mereka tau pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Membantai semua anggota clannya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke dan semua itu dia lakukan untuk desa. Namun bukannya mendapat julukkan pahlawan dia malah menjadi seorang missing nin sungguh kisah yang tragis.

"Jadi, apa tujuan organisasi itu dibentuk?" tanya Minato memecah keheningan tadi.

"Aku tak tau apa tujuan organisasi tersebut, namun aku punya firasat tujuan mereka pasti buruk." kata Jiraya tak yakin.

"Begitu ya, aku tak begitu kwatir kalo mereka tak membahayakan desa ini." kata Minato.

"Namun jika mereka berani mengacam desa, aku tak segan-segan untuk menghabisi mereka." lanjut Minato sambil memasang wajah serius diakhirnya.

Jiraya hanya menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan Minato tadi. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Menma?" tanya Jiraya.

"Dia berkembang cukup pesat. Aku rasa saat ini kemampuannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi seorang chunin." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau juga harus melatihnya untuk mengendalikan Kyubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya." ucap Jiraya.

"Kurasa kalian jangan terlalu fokus dengan Menma." kata Hiruzen menyela obrolan Minato dan Jiraya.

"Latih juga Naruto, kurasa dia juga memiliki potensi menjadi ninja yang hebat. Aku sering melihatnya berlatih sendiri dari bola kristalku dan aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuannya." lanjut Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Naruto ya? Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk melatihnya. Namun aku selalu tak sempat, karena aku terlalu sibuk melatih Menma." ucap Minato.

"Kalau tak bisa biar aku saja yang melatihnya." tawar Hiruzen.

Minato tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukan kepala menyetujui perkataan Hiruzen, "Hm, baiklah jika itu kemauan anda."

Pooft~

Ditengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anbu bertopeng anjing, yang berjongkok dengan satu lutut ditekuk didepan meja kerja Hokage.

"Ada apa Inu?" tanya Minato saat melihat salah satu anbu kepercayaannya.

"Ini soal Naruto, tuan Hokage." jawab anbu berinisial Inu tadi.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Minato heran, pasalnya baru kali ini ada laporan mengenai anaknya tersebut seingatnya anaknya tak pernah membuat masalah.

"Naruto berkelahi dan..." anbu inu menjeda ucapannya sepertinya ia tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu mengenai laporannya.

"Dan..? Dan apa Inu?" kata Minato penasaran.

"Naruto membunuh anak warga sipil yang menjadi lawannya." lanjut anbu Inu ragu-ragu.

Semua mata yang ada diruangan tersebut (kecuali inu) membulatkan mata tak percaya. Naruto membunuh? Setahu mereka Naruto adalah anak yang tak pernah terlibat masalah apa pun dan sekarang mereka mendengar kalo Naruto membunuh seorang warga sipil, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"Apa kau yakin itu Naruto Inu?" tanya Hiruzen tak percaya.

"Saya yakin, tuan Hokage ke-3." jawab Inu pasti.

Minato masih belum sadar dari keterkejuttannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. "Tunjukkan aku tempatnya Inu." perintah Minato, ekspresinya masih terlihat datar.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu merasa kwatir, "Minato, kuharap kau jangan bertindak kasar padanya." ucap Hiruzen memperingati namun tak direspon oleh Minato.

Inu yang mendengar perintah Minato langsung mengangguk singkat. Ia kemudian menghampiri Minato dan memegang pundak Minato, kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

Sepeninggalan Minato, Hiruzen mendesah pajang, "Haahh..., kuharap tak terjadi hal yang buruk."

Sedangkan dengan Jiraya, ia masih terdiam dan mengamati percakapan tadi.

.

Pofts~

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul ditempat yang sepertinya adalah gang kecil. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat dua sosok yang menunjukkan Minato dan anbu Inu. Didepan mereka, terlihat seorang anak yang memiliki surai kuning sedang jatuh tertunduk, terlihat tangan anak itu berlumuran cairan merah darah. Didepan anak itu terlihat seorang anak yang sepertinya lebih tua dua tahun dari anak berambut kuning tadi terkapar tak sadar diri yang kemungkinan memang sudah meninggal dengan luka tusukan didadanya.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Naruto anak yang memiliki surai kuning tadi. Setelah dekat Minato kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Ayah.." kata naruto pelan.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum kejadian..  
_

Hari ini akademi sedang libur dan Naruto berencana pergi latihan ketempat favoritnya di dekat danau pinggir hutan. Memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna biru tak lupa juga sebuah jaket berwarna jingga membalut kaos putihnya Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Saat dijalan tak sedikit juga warga yang menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman saja. Untuk mempercepat tujuannya Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah gang gang kecil.

Brukk!

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat Naruto kemudian meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

Bukannya menerima permintaan maaf Naruto, orang itu malah mendorong Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto jatuh kebelakang. "Maaf katamu!" seru orang tersebut tak terima.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatap tajam orang yang telah mendoronnya tadi. Dapat naruto liha didepannya berdiri tiga orang anak yang kelihatannya dua tahun lebih tua darinya, matanya menyipit ketika merasa familiar dengan tiga anak tadi.

Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, tiga anak tadi juga merasa familiar dengan Naruto. Tak berselang lama ketiga anak tadi menyeringai, "Oh, coba lihat. Bukankah dia bocah yang menjadi sok pahlawan dulu." ucap salah satu anak yang memiliki tubuh besar.

"Mungkin kita bisa bermain sebentar dengan dirinya." ucap anak yang lainnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap datar ketiga anak tadi. Berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk diatas tanah, Naruto kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelannya. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi." ucap Naruto datar. "Namun jika kalian mencoba menantangku sebaiknya kalian pergi saja, karena aku takut kalian menangis ketika kalah." senyum mengejek Naruto tunjukan pada tiga orang anak tadi.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak pemilik tubuh besar yang sepertinya bosnya.

Kitiga anak tadi langsung melesat meyerang Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka langsung memukul Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkap pukulan anak tadi. Tak memberi kesempatan menyerang lagi, Naruto kemudian menarik tangan tersebut dan memberikan sebuah pukulan yan telak mengenai perut anak tadi dan membuat sianak tadi jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya.

Melihat temannya tumbang teman anak tadi mengambil inisiatif meyerang Naruto juga, dia kemudian memukuli Naruto dengan membabi buta.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan teman anak tadi. Merasa bosan menghindar terus, Naruto kemudian menendang dagu anak itu, membuat anak itu itu sedikit melayang. Tak sampai disitu saja, sebelum anak itu jatuh Naruto memutar badannya dan memberikan tendangan lagi keperut anak itu, menyebabkan anak itu terlempar menabrak dinding gang.

Baru saja Naruto menurunkan kakinya, sudah disambut oleh kepalan tangan yang menuju wajahnya. Naruto hanya memiringkan wajah ketika kepalan tangan itu mendekati wajahnya, namun matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah kunai di kepalan tangan itu dengan cepat Naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari kunai yang akan menyayat wajahnya itu.

Crass

Walaupun sudah berhasil menghindar namun pipinya terkena goresan kunai tersebut, terlihat setetes darah mengalir dari pipi tan Naruto. Memegang sebelah pipinya yang berdarah, Naruto menatap tajam bos dari dua orang anak yang dia lawan tadi, terlihat sebuah kunai tergenggam ditangan kanan anak bertubuh besar itu, "Hanya pengecut yang menggunakan senjata, sedangkan musuhnya tak memegang senjata apapun."

"Hahahaa.." tawa pecah dari mulut anak berbadan besar tadi. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto sinis, "Tak ada yang melarang menggunakan senjata bukan bukan?"

Naruto mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan anak berbadan besar itu. "Apa kau tidak malu, heh?"

"Buat apa aku malu, tak ada yang melihat kita kecuali dua orang tak berguna itu." Ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk dua anak buahnya yang terkapar tak berdaya. "Sekarang giliranku yang akan melawanmu." lanjutnya sambil menerjang Naruto.

Naruto juga ikut menerjang anak berbadan besar itu, adu pukul dan tendangan tak terelakkan lagi sesekali bos komplotan tadi menyabetkan kunainya kearah Naruto namun selalu dapat dihindari.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar saja, hah!" teriak anak itu sambil memberikan sebuah tendangan kearah Naruto.

Bugh

Srett..

Naruto sedikit meringis ketika menahan tendangan anak berbadan besar itu, tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. _'_ _Walaupun hanya anak dari warga sipil, tapi tenaganya tak bisa diremehkan.'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap anak didepannya. _'_ _Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini, waktu latihanku terbuang banyak disini.'_ lanjutnya sambil menerjang lawannya.

Melihat Naruto maju anak tersebut juga tak mau kalah, dia juga ikut merangsek maju menerjang Naruto. Adu pukul tak terelakkan lagi, melihat ada celah anak berbadan besar tersebut mecoba menusuk perut Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah kunai menuju perutnya, kemudian memegang tangan anak berbadan besar tadi, lalu menekuk tangan anak tadi dan..

Jlebb

Kunai yand dipegang anak tadi menusuk dirinnya sendiri tepat didada sebelah kiri. Mata anak bertubuh besar tadi melotot dan tak berselang lama tubuhnya roboh.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian meloncat kebelakang, tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat tubuh musuhnya tak bergerak lagi. Mengangkat tangannya dapat Naruto lihat cairan merah darah, tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh tertunduk. _'_ _Ini bukan salahku, ini bukan salahku'_ batin Naruto menyangkal kalau dia telah melakukan sebuah pembunuhan.

Karena terlalu bergelut dalam pikirannya Naruto tak menyadari kalau ada yang mendekatinya. Saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dapat ia lihat seorang pria yang hampir memiliki wajah sepertinya sedang menatapnya datar. "Ayah.." ucapnya pelan.

.

.

Minato masih memegang pundak Naruto, ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Melihat sekelilingnya dapat Minato lihat dua orang anak tak sadarkan diri yang sepertinya hanya pingsan. "Inu, bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Bawa tubuh anak yang sudah meninggal ini kekeluarganya dan bawa juga dua anak yang pingsan itu kerumah sakit."

"Baik!" ucap anbu Inu yang kemudian membawa pergi tiga orang anak tadi.

Naruto masih pada posisi sebelumnya, ia merasa tak mampu berdiri apalagi saat ayahnya menatapnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, seperti ada rasa menyesal dan takut namun juga ada rasa senang juga. Sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat di ekspresikan.

Minato yang melihat anaknya duduk tertunduk kemudian memegang lengan Naruto, lalu mengangkatnya hingga membuat Naruto ikut berdiri. Setelah melihat Naruto berdiri, Minato kemudian membawa Naruto pergi dengan hiraishin dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

Splash

Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul disebuah tempat yang sepertinya terlihat seperti ruang tamu dikediaman Namikaze. Minato melepaskan lengan Naruto, wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Minato, cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Minato yang berekspresi datar.

Kushina yang tak sengaja melewati ruang tamu, melihat Minato dan Naruto. Merasa penasaran Kushina memutuskan mengampiri mereka. Kushina yang melihat Naruto menunduk, hanya mengernyit heran. Namun keheranannya berubah menjadi raut terkejut saat melihat tangan Naruto berlumuran darah. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kushina kaget lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil lalu menghampiri Naruto dan membersihkan darah yang menempel di tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya hanya diam saja, agaknya ia sedikit senang ternyata ibunya masih perhatian terhadapnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya Naruto?" tanya Minato yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Naruto lantas tak menjawab langsung, ia masih terdiam. "Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau dapat menyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin." ucap Minato. "Membunuh seorang warga sipil yang harusnya kita lindungi. Perbuatanmu saat ini masih bisa ku maafkan." lanjutnya.

Kushina yang mendengar Naruto telah membunuh seorang warga sipil terkejut. Merasa bingung Kushina bertanya pada Minato, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

""Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil." jawab Minato.

"Hm, begitukah. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, jika memang Naruto telah membunuh seseorang, aku mau kau meminta maaf pada keluarganya, Naruto." ucap Kushina sambil memberi saran pada Naruto. "Aku tak tau pergaulan macam apa yang kau tiru hingga kau menjadi berandalan seperti ini."

Naruto masih pada posisi sebelumnya, namun jika dilihat lebih jeli sebenarnya Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kushina. _'_ _pergaulan macam apa katanya? Kau tidak tau tentangku dan kau menuduhku berandalan'_ Naruto membatin miris. Ingin rasanya ia mengungkapkannya, namun rasanya percuma saja jika mereka tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika kau tumbuh menjadi liar, ku kira kau anak yang tak pernah membuat keonaran. Tapi kurasa aku salah menilaimu." kata Minato seakan memojokkan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Minato, langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto kemudian menatap datar kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian tak tau apa-apa tentangku dan kalian melihatku seolah-olah aku anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi."

"Kami adalah orang tuamu, tentu kami tau tentangmu." ucap Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Benarkah, apa kalian tau apa makanan kesukaanku? Apa kalian tau hobiku? Aku bahkan mengira kalau kalian lupa hari ulang tahunku? Dan apa kalian tau bahwa aku begitu kecewa punya orang tua seperti kalian, hah!" ucap Naruto keras diakhirnya, ia begitu kesal dengan sifat orang tuanya yang seolah-olah tau semua tentangnya.

Minato dan Kushina terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sekarang mereka sadar bahwa mereka memang tak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto, bahkan mereka lupa hari ulang tahunnya Naruto yang pada dasarnya sama dengan Menma.

"Sudah ku duga." ucap Naruto pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah. "Apa kalian tau, jika aku tak membunuhnya dia akan membunuhku atau memang kalian ingin aku dibunuhnya supaya kalian tak perlu lagi membiayai hidupku." ucap Naruto berhenti didepan pintu, ia kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih terdiam.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari situasi tadi. Moodnya menjadi buruk gara-gara peristiwa hari ini. "Ck, aku jadi malas latihan." decak Naruto sebal. Naruto melihat tangannya sejenak, ini baru pertama kali ia membunuh orang walaupun tak disengaja. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dengan anak yang dibunuhnya, "Argh.., kenapa aku jadi begini. Harusnya aku tak perlu merasa bersalah padanya." ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya dengan tujuan tak jelas.

"Kakak!"

Naruto menoleh ketika ada memanggilnya, "Naruko? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya ketika melihat Naruko menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau kerumah Yui. Tapi melihat kakak yang berjalan sendirian seperti gelandangan, aku memutuskan menghampiri kakak." jalas Naruko panjang lebar. "Jadi kakak mau kemana?"

Naruto medelik tajam kearah Naruko ketika dirinya disebut gelandangan. "Sepertinya aku tersesat." jawab Naruto asal.

"Eh, tersesat?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Hm, sepertinya aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan."

Naruko sweatdrop mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang seperti pria bermasker yang sering datang kerumahnya. "Kau mirip dengan kak Kakashi."

"Siapa itu Kakashi?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya orang yang tak punya semangat hidup yang sukanya hanya baca novel yang entah apa isinya." jawab Naruko, sambil meyebutkan keburukan Kakashi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi jawaban Naruko, yang terdengar seperti sebuah celaan itu. "Sepertinya dia orang yang mencurigakan."

"Kakak benar, penampilannya saja seperti pencuri." ucap Naruko menyetujui pendapat Naruto. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." lanjut Naruko.

"Naruko.." panggil Naruto, menghentikan langkah Naruko yang akan pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Naruko dan mengangkat dua jarinya menuju dahi Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat itu sudah siap menerima sentuhan didahinya itu, perbuatan yang sering kakaknya lakukan.

Pluk

"Eh!" seru Naruko heran. Naruko kemudian mendongak keatas dan dapat Naruko lihat kakaknya menepuk pelan kepalanya bukan menyentuh dahinya seperti biasanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruko." kata Naruto sambil menatap Naruko lembut.

"Eh? Kakak tenang saja, aku kan cuma mau main kerumah Yui." jawab Naruko enteng.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Naruko. Ia lalu mengacak gemas rambut merah Naruko.

Naruko yang rambutnya diacak-acak oleh kakaknya menjadi cemberut. "Jangan, acak-acak rambutku kak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Hahaha.., bagiku kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. "Sudah sana pergi." lanjutnya.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Naruko kemudian berjalan mejauh dari Naruto.

Naruto masih ditempatnya dan memandang punggung Naruko yang semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. Naruto kemudian menatap awan diatasnya yang bergerak tertiup angin. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama." gumam Naruto, yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa tujuan itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Bagaimana chap ini? Bagus atau ngebosenin?

Maaf kalau chap ini terlihat seperti sebuah drama, hanya ini yang muncul dikepala saya.

Disini saya buat Naruto itu kekuatannya masih tingkat genin dan hanya bisa taijutsu saja. Untuk ninjutsu Naruto belum bisa, karena Naruto belum bisa mengontrol cakranya.

Dan untuk yang bertanya Naruto keluar desa atau tidak, akan terjawab dichap depan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini dan terima kasih juga sudah mau review.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Selamat tinggal..._  
**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

 **Kediaman Namikaze  
**

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Minato dan Kushina masih terdiam. Mereka tertegun ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelum pergi tadi. _"...Atau memang kalian ingin_ _aku dibunuhnya supaya kalian tak perlu lagi membiayai hidupku."_ kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir masih jelas di kepala mereka.

Kushina menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup beberapa menit yang lalu, dia merenungkan kata-kata terakhir Naruto tadi. Tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya dibunuh dan kata-kata Naruto tadi sungguh membuatnya terluka secara tidak langsung, sebagai seorang ibu yang telah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan mana mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya dibunuh. Dia memang tak terlalu dekat atau malah memang tak pernah dekat sama sekali dengan Naruto. Kushina hanya tau kalau Naruto hanyalah seorang anak yang suka menyendiri dan sekarang ia tau, Naruto bukannya suka menyendiri tapi karena merekalah yang membuat Naruto selalu sendiri tanpa perhatian mereka.

"Naruto.." Ucap Kushina lemah, tak terasa setitik air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Minato yang melihat istrinya sedih, juga ikut merasa sedih. Dia memang seorang pemimpin yang disegani rakyatnya, namun untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik ia telah gagal. Hanya karena terlalu mementingkan Menma tanpa sadar ia telah meyisihkan dan melupakan Naruto. Buat apa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat, tapi gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Tak seharusnya ia menuduh Naruto seperti tadi dan seharusnya ia tadi medengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Namun semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa Naruto membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ayah ibunya bukan sekedar hanya jatah uang bulanan yang selau ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Aku tak boleh begini." ucap Kushina sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku harus meminta maaf padanya." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Minato menahan lengan Kushina ketika hendak mengejar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minato!" bentak Kushina, sepertinya emosi telah menguasai Kushina. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mengejar Naruto."

"Kushina dengarkan aku dulu." ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Naruto." ucap Kushina sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Minato.

"KUSHINA!" bentak Minato tanpa sadar.

Kushina terdiam ketika Minato membentaknya. Ini baru pertama kali Minato membentaknya.

Minato menghela napas berat ketika melihat istrinya terdiam, ia sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak Kushina. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tenang." ucap Minato. "Dan biarkan Naruto sendiri dulu, dia mungkin perlu menenangkan pikirannya. Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggunya untuk saat ini, apa kau mengerti?" lanjut Minato.

Mendengar penjelasan Minato, Kushina hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia mengerti sekarang, jika ia mengejar Naruto saat ini mungkin malah memperburuk keadaan. Mungkin nanti saja ia meminta maaf saat Naruto sudah tenang.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan." ucap Minato, kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

Sepeninggalannya Minato, Kushina masih belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Ia kemudian melihat jam yang tertempel didinding, "Sudah jam 3." gumam Kushina "Sebaiknya aku berbelanja bahan makanan untuk malam ini. Aku akan memasak bayak untuk malam ini, mungkin saja diantara makanan yang kumasak adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto." lanjutnya kumudian mengabil keranjang belanjaannya.

.

.

Tap~

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika ia merasa lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan. Mengedarkan pandanganya kesekelilingnya, sejauh mata yang ia lihat hanya ada pepohonan dan rumput-rumput liar. Ia baru sadar ternyata ia sudah masuk kedalam hutan. "Hah..., Pada akhirnya selalu berakhir disini." desah Naruto. Setiap pikirannya sedang buruk atau setiap ada masalah yang menimpanya, langkahnya pasti menuntunnya kedalam hutan ini. Etah ada daya tarik apa dihutan ini hingga langkahnya terhenti disini. Naruto kemudan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon yang yang ada didepannya.

Brukk

Naruto mejatuhkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon tadi, lalu dia mengambil posisi bersandar dibatang pohon tersebut. Pikirannya menerawang mengenai peristiwa hari ini, mulai yang awalnya ingin latihan terus bertemu tiga anak berandalan yang kemudian bertarung dengan mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka ia bunuh dan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran antara anak dan orang tua. "Sial, hari ini aku benar-benar sial." gerutu Naruto. "Hah.." helaan napas keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali melihat awan." lanjutnya sambil melihat awan dilangit yang bergerak pelan.

Srek

Srek

Srek

Acara memandangi awan Naruto terganggu ketika mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergesekan. Merasa penasaran ia memutuskan untuk melihat sesuatu yang mengerakan semak-semak itu. Setelah dekat Naruto kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada dibalik semak-semak tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melhat seekor beruang besar meloncat keluar dari semak-semak tadi.

Groarr~

Crass

Brukk

Karena terlalu terkejut, Naruto tak sempat menghindar ketika beruang tadi menyerangnya dan membuatnya terkena telak cakaran beruang tadi. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang akibat kuatnya serangan beruang tadi.

"Ohok.." darah keluar dari mulut Naruto, terlihat dadanya terluka cukup parah akibat serangan beruang tadi. Jaket yang ia kenakan sobek dan darah merembes keluar dari dalam jaket itu. Naruto menghapus darah dimulutnya dengan lengannya, ia kemudian memegangi dadanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Groarr!

Beruang tadi kemudian melesat lagi kearah Naruto yang masih menunduk memegangi dadanya.

Naruto yang melihat beruang tadi menerjang kearahnya, dengan cepat menghindari beruang tadi. Ia kemudian meloncat menjahui beruang tersebut. "Ugh.." lenguh Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. ' _Sial_ _, darahnya tak mau berhenti keluar.' rutuk Naruto_ dalam pikirannya sambil memegang dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah terus.

Groarr!

Beruang tadi kembali menyerang Naruto. Naruto sedikit gelagapan ketika beruang itu menuju arahnya, saat ini ia tak memegang senjata apa pun dan dengan kondisinya yang terluka sekarang ia tak mungkin bisa kabur dari beruang yang besarnya hampir sebesar gajah itu. Tak mau mati konyol Naruto kemudian mengambil ranting pohon yang cukup besar untuk melawan beruang tadi. Saat beruang sudah mulai mendekat kearahnya, Naruto langsung memukulkan ranting pohon tadi.

Bugh

Krakk

Dan betapa bodohnya dia, ketika menyadari ranting yang dia pukulkan patah dan tak memberi efek besar pada beruang tadi. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya ia tau ranting yang hanya sebesar lengan pria dewasa tadi tak cukup untuk melawan beruang tadi. "Hah, sepertinya kesialanku hari ini akan berakhir." desah Naruto pasrah sebelum beruang tadi menubruknya dengan moncongnya.

Brakk

Tubuh Naruto terlempar dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur, dia merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri mungkin efek kehilangan darah cukup banyak. Sebelum Naruto pingsan, samar-samar dia melihat siluet laki-laki berambut putih. "Kau..," ucap Naruto pelan sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Naruko saat ini sedang berada dirumah Yui, temannya diakademi. Niatnya hari ini dia ingin mengajak Yui bermain, tapi sepertinya niatnya harus pupus ketika Yui tidak ada dirumah.

"Kamu yakin tidak mau masuk dulu Naruko." tawar seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya ibunya Yui.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak usah bibi. Lagian Yui tidak ada dirumah" ucap Naruko sopan. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja, sampaikan salamku pada Yui ya bibi!" ucap Naruko sambil berlari keluar halaman rumah Yui dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai kearah ibu Yui.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan!" ucap ibu Yui agak keras, ketika melihat Naruko sudah berlari menjahui rumahnya.

Setelah pergi dari rumah Yui saat ini Naruko sedang ada disebuah kedai ramen langganannya. "Paman, ramen jumbo satu!" Teriak Naruko pada pemilik kedai.

Tak butuh lama ramen pesanan Naruko sudah siap. "Pesanan datang!" ucap Teuchi sipemilik kedai agak keras dan meletakkan pesanan Naruko diatas meja.

Mata Naruko berbinar saat melihat pesanannya datang. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruko langsung mengambil sumpit yang telah tersedia dimeja. "Selamat makan!"

"Hahahaa.." Teuchi sipemilik kedai tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Naruko. "Semangat seperti biasanya, ya Naruko." lanjutnya sambil meyiapkan pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

"Umm, begitulah paman." jawab Naruko disela acara makannya. "Tapi, aku sedikit sebal gara-gara Yui tak ada dirumah." lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ah, imutnya!" ucap Ayame anak perempuan Teuchi, sambil mencubit pipi Naruko yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kak Ayeme jangan cubit pipiku, aku tidak bisa makan kalau begini." ucap Naruko sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan Ayame.

"Habisnya, kamu lucu kalau pasang wajah cemberut." ucap Ayame sambil melepaskan cubitannya. "Kan sayang kalau wajah imut seperti tadi disia-siakan." lanjutnya.

"Ah, kak Ayame membuatku semakin kesal saja." Ucap Naruko memasang wajah cemberut lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu sebuah kesalan besar karena Ayame mencubit pipinya lagi.

"Hahahaa!" tawa lepas dari mulut Teuchi, ketika melihat kelakuan Ayame dan Naruko.

"Eh, ada Naruko ternyata." ucap seseorang yang baru masuk kedai.

Naruko menoleh ketika ada yang menyebut namanya. "Kak Menma dan.." Ucap Naruko menggantung dan melihat sosok yang ada di belakang menma. Terlihat seorang anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Menma, memiliki rambut berwarna raven bermodel layaknya pantat ayam karena bagian belakang rambutnya mencuat keatas dan memiliki mata beriris onyx kelam. "...kak sasuke." lanjut Naruko.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah lama berteman dengan Menma. Mereka berteman sejak umur 4 tahun. Dulu Sasuke adalah pribadi yang baik walau sikapnya agak dingin. Tapi semenjak tragedi pembantaian clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, sifat arogansinya juga menjadi-jadi, dan sifatnya menjadi dingin pada orang disekitarnya.

"Kalian mau apa kesini?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Naruko.

Menma mengangkat alisnya heran ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan aneh Naruko, bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia mau makan disini.

"Dasar dobe." ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruko.

Ctak

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Naruko. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" sungut Naruko.

"D-o-b-e, kau itu dobe." ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi tuan muda Uchiha, hmm." ucap Naruko dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Glekk

Menma yang merasakan firasat buruk, cepat-cepat menjahui Naruko. Sepertinya Sasuke telah membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari perubahan aura disekitarnya malah kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "D-O-B-E, apa sudah jelas DOBE." ucap Sasuke menekan kata 'dobe'.

"Sa-sasuke, hentikan per-perbuatanmu i-ini." ucap Menma terbata-bata.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika melihat sikap Menma yang kelihatan ketakutan. Ia kemudian menoleh lagi kearah Naruko.

Glek

Susah payah Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Naruko yang tarsenyum manis kearahnya. _'_ _A-aura ini benar-benar mengerikan.'_ batin Sasuke nista, namun masih ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tau tidak jika hari ini aku sedang kesal, hm." ucap Naruko tersenyum manis sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur selangkah. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang mencoba meminta bantuan Menma. Namun yang dia temukan adalah Menma yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya. "Sialan!" umpat Sasuke.

"Dan kau tahu, jika aku sedang kesal aku bisa membunuh seseorang sekarang juga." lanjut Naruko, senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Na-naruko ki-ki.."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Naruko sudah memegang kerah baju sang Uchiha. "Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang itu, jadi.." Naruko menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "..MATI SAJA KAU UCHIHA!"

"Gyaaa!" teriak Sasuke nista.

"HAHAHAA!" dan diakhiri tawa keras Teuchi.

.

Setelah keluar dari ichiraku, terlihat wajah Naruko tersenyum cerah. Semua kekesalannya sudah dia lampiaskan pada sang Uchiha itu. Ia kemudian mendongak keatas, terlihat langit sudah mulai gelap. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." gumam Naruko.

Wush~

Agin berhembus agak kencang, membuat rambut merah Naruko melambai-lambai. Ikat rambut yang ia kenakan terlepas karena terpaan angin tadi dan ikut terbawa hembusan angin. "Eh!" pekik Naruko ketika melihat ikat rambut pemberian kakaknya terlepas dan ikut terbawa hembusan angin. Naruko kemudian mengambil ikat rambutnya yang tergeletak ditanah gara-gara angin tadi.

Deg!

Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Melihat ikat rambut pemberian kakaknya yang saat ini ia pegang, "kakak.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

Malam telah tiba di Konoha. Terlihat keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul diruang makan, tapi masih ada satu kursi kosong yang belum diisi.

Kushina bergerak gelisah dikursinya, sesekali ia melirik jam yang ada didinding. "Kenapa dia belum pulang juga." gumam Kushina. Ia kemudian melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Seperti yang dia rencanakan tadi sore, ia memasak berbagai jenis makanan berharap diantara makanan yang ia masak ada makanan kesukaan Naruto. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 lebih.

Minato yang melihat tingkah Kushina, menepuk pelan bahu Kushina. "Sudahlah, kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Kalau sudah dingin nanti tidak enak."

"Tapi dia belum datang Minato." ucap Kushina gelisah.

"Mungkin dia sedang dirumah temannya. Kau jangan terlalu mengkwatirkannya." ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

Sedangkan dengan Menma, ia saat ini sedang dilanda delima. Terlihat dimeja makan banyak terdapat berbagai jenis makanan yang telah dimasak ibunya. Namun yang menjadi fokusnya hanya ramen dan dango. Ia menyukai kedua makanan itu dan saat ini ia bingung mau makan yang mana dulu. Tadinya ia mau makan terlebih dahulu hanya saja ibunya belum mengijinkannya makan sebelum orang yang ibunya tunggu datang, entah siapa yang ditunggu ibunya, Menma tak tau.

Naruko melihat kursi yang biasa diduduki Naruto masih kosong. Tak biasanya kakaknya Naruto belum pulang sampai jam makan malam, biasanya kakaknya yang tertua itu sudah duduk manis dikursinya dan makan bersama pada waktu saat ini. _'_ _Apa dia kerumah temannya?'_ pikir Naruko. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'_ _Kak Naruto kan tidak punya teman.'_ lanjutnya dalam pikirannya.

Brakk

Gubrak

"Awas saja kalau dia pulang akan kuhajar dia!" teriak Naruko sebal dan menggebrak meja. Ia kesal karena semalaman ini dibuat kwatir oleh Naruto.

Menma yang sedang asik dilanda delima, terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kaget gara-gara ulah Naruko menggebrak meja tadi. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memasang wajah sewot pada Naruko. "Apa-apaan tadi itu hah!" sungut Menma. "Kau mau aku mati karena jantungan?" lanjutnya masih memasang wajah sewot.

Naruko menatap tajam Menma. "Kalau iya memang kenapa hah!" ucap Naruko tak mau kalah.

"Kau.."

"Apa lagi? Mau kuhajar kau?" ucap Naruko memotong ucapan Menma sambil menyinsingkan lengan bajunya dan memasang wajah horor, rambut merahnya juga ikut sedikit melambai-lambai.

Dengan cepat Menma kembali ketempat duduknya tak berani membantah Naruko lagi. "Mengerikan." gumam Menma pelan, tak mau kalau sampai terdengar Naruko.

"Hahahaa.." Minato tertawa hambar melihat tingkah Naruko. _'_ _Benar-benar mirip ibunya.'_ pikir Minato nista.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya tersenyum tipis, namun senyuman itu berganti menjadi senyuman miris. Ia kemudian melihat jam lagi. _'_ _Kenapa dia belum juga pulang.'_ pikir Kushina melihat kursi Naruto masih kosong.

Makan malam pun dimulai tanpa kehadiran Naruto.

.

.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar. Terlihat tubuh bagian atasnya hampir terbungkus oleh perban semua, bekas darah masih terlihat dari dalam perban. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya aku ada digua." gumam Naruto.

"Sudah sadar kau, kukira kau sudah mati." ucap seseorang yang ada disamping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh keasal suara tadi dan dapat ia lihat seorang pria berambut putih berdiri disebelahnya. "Huh, kau lagi ternyata." ucap Naruto pada sosok pria yang pernah ia temui 5 tahun lalu.

Pria tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Begitukah caramu mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah menolongmu?" sindir pria tadi pada Naruto.

"Ya ya, terima kasih." ucap Naruto malas.

Pria tadi hanya mendengus kasar ketika mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang sepertinya tidak iklas itu. "Dulu pernah kubilang kan, kalau dihutan ini banyak hewan buas."

Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan pria tadi. Ia lebih memilih memandang api unggun kecil didepannya. Dia bersyukur masih selamat dari maut yang hampir menjemputnya tadi.

Pria tadi hanya mengela napas melihat Naruto terdiam. "Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya pria tadi. Ia sudah tau jika Naruto ada dihutan ini pasti sedang ada masalah. Pertemuannya dengannya 5 tahun lalu, berlanjut menjadi kepertemuan yang lainya. Ia sudah cukup kenal dengan sosok Naruto dan ia tau jika Naruto sedang ada masalah hutan inilah yang menjadi tempatnya merenung.

Cukup lama Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi. "Apa aku salah jika melindungi diriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak bersalah, merekalah yang bersalah." ucap pria tadi.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka menyalahkanku? Kenapa? Kenapa?" ucap Naruto sedikit frustasi.

"Itu karena mereka tak menginginkanmu."

Naruto menatap tajam pria disebelahnya. "Tau apa kau tentang mereka. Walaupun mereka sedikit melupakanku mereka tak mungkin tak menginginkanku." ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaa! Kau terlalu naif Naruto. Ikutlah denganku aku akan memberimu seorang guru yang dapat membuatmu menjadi kuat." ucap pria tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Percayalah, karena hanya aku yang dapat kau percayai."

"Huh, kau berbicara seolah-seolah aku hanya percaya padamu." dengus Naruto.

"Bukankah memang benar." ucap pria itu mengejek.

Pria itu benar, selama ini orang yang ia percayai cuma Naruko, Menma dan pria ini. "Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku masih ada janji untuk melindungi adik-adikku."

"Kau berbicara janji melindungi adik-adikmu. Tapi melindungi dirimu saja tak bisa." ucap pria tadi meremehkan. "Kau naif Naruto, dunia ninja itu kejam. Siapa yang lemah akan ditindas yang kuat dan yang kuat akan menindas yang lemah. Melawan beruang yang tidak punya otak saja kalah dan kau berbicara janji, dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang kau tak hanya sebuah debu saja didunia shinobi ini." lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan pria tadi. Pria tadi benar ia masih lemah, kekuatannya yang sekarang pasti tidak cukup untuk melindungi adik-adiknya. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benci, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah.

Pria tadi memandang Naruto datar. "Pikirkan tawaranku tadi, aku akan menunggumu dipinggir hutan ini." ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari gua.

Naruto memandang punggung pria tadi. Ia masih terdiam merenungkan ucapan pria tadi. Memandang langit-langit gua sejenak, Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar gua.

Setelah sampai diluar gua, Naruto memandang langit malam ini yang terlihat mendung.

 _"_ _Jangan kwatir , kakak tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Naruko sendiri. Kakak akan selalu didekatmu dan melindungimu dari bahaya yang datang."_

 _"Karena, seorang kakaklah yang seharusnya melindungi adiknya, bukan seorang adik melindungi kakaknya."_

Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Menma dan Naruko terngiang dikepalanya.

Tik

Tik

Jrash

"Hujan.." gumam Naruto air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Ia kemudian melihat kedepan, sekarang ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Berjalan pelan dibawah derasnya hujan Naruto bergumam pelan...

"Selamat tinggal..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Chap5 update, harusnya ini mau saya gabungin jadi satu chap sama chap4 tapi karena kepanjangan saya bagi aja jadi dua chap.

Oke, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah memberi review dan follow cerita saya ini maaf kalau tibak bisa membalas review kalian.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

Nah disini sudah jelas kalau Naruto keluar desa, untuk guru Naruto akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita nanti.

Kalau soal latihan Naruto akan saya buat pada chap 7 atau 8.

Kalau soal elemen, saya akan memilih suiton, doton, futon.

Cukup segitu saja dari saya, maaf kalo wordnya sedikit dan typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hilangnya_** ** _Naruto & kesedihan Namikaze_** ** _  
_**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot**

 **Rate: M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Matahari telah terbit menyinari desa Konoha menandakan bahwa pagi telah tiba. Burung-burung berkicau dengan ceria dan mulai mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya. Para warga juga sudah mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang diikat gaya ponytail dengan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru beberapa helai rambutnya membingkai wajah manisnya, memakai pakaian berupa kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah polos ditutupi jaket tanpa lengan berwarna jingga dan sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna biru gelap. Naruko nama anak perempuan tadi memang agak tomboy, ia tak terlalu suka model pakaian yang terlihat feminim.

"Yosh! Semua sudah lengkap, tinggal membangunkan kak Naruto." seru Naruko ceria. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju kekamar Naruto.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar Naruto, tanpa parmisi Naruko langsung nyelonong masuk. "Ka- eh, dimana kak Naruto?" tanya Naruko bingung. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. "Apa dikamar mandi ya?" gumam Naruko. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..,

"Kakak ada didalam!" seru Naruko dari luar kamar mandi, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Apa kakak dari kemarin belum pulang ya?" gumam Naruko lagi. "Haah... kemana sih kak Naruto itu, dari kamarin sore sudah tidak kelihatan." desah Naruko. "Awas saja kalau dia nanti pulang, aku tak akan segan menghajar kepala durennya itu." lanjutnya sambil membrengut kesal.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, Naruko langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sampai diruang makan, Naruko langsung menyapa orang yang ada disana. "Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi Naruko." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Menma yang melihat wajah adiknya bu sm seperti kertas kusut, mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kenapa mukamu itu, seperti kain kusut yang belum disetrika saja." ejek Menma.

Naruko mendengus kasar mendengar ejekkan Menma. "Jangan menambah kekesalanku, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar."

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau yang paling senang mengajak bertengkar." ucap Menma.

Naruko tak mengindahkan ucapan Menma, ia lebih memilih duduk saja dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Pagi ini moodnya sedang buruk. Tanpa kakaknya Naruto ia merasa kehilangan semangat, bahkan untuk meladeni ejekkan Menma saja ia merasa malas.

Menma yang melihat Naruko tak meladeni ejekkannya manjadi heran, tak biasanya adiknya itu diam saja ketika diejek. Apa mungkin karena Naruto tak ada didekatnya. Menma kemudian melihat kursi yang biasanya diduduki kakaknya masih kosong. Sudah sejak kemarin ia tidak bertemu kakaknya, dia hanya melihatnya waktu pagi hari waktu sarapan, setelah itu ia tak melihatnya lagi. Merasa penasaran ia kemudian bertanya pada ibunya. "Apa kak Naruto tadi malam tidak pulang?"

Kushina yang tengah melamun kaget ketika mendapat pertanyaan dari Menma. "A-ah, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kushina bingung.

Menma memandang ibunya aneh, sejak semalam ibunya suka melamun dan kalau diajak bicara suka tidak nyambung. "Aku tanya, kak Naruto tadi malam pulang tidak?" ucap Menma mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kushina memandang kursi Naruto yang masih kosong sejak semalam tadi. "Dia belum pulang sejak semalam." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya." ucap Naruko mengakhiri acara makannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi keakademi.

"Ekh, cepat sekali." ucap Menma. Ia kemudian melihat mangkok berisi ramen milik Naruko isinya masih setengah. "Kau tidak menghabiskan ramenmu?"

"Aku sedang tak bernafsu makan." ucap dari Naruko yang ada diambang pintu keluar. Ia kemudian memakai sepatu ninjanya yang berwarna biru, lalu berangkat pergi keakademi tak lupa mengucapkan salam dulu.

"Demi dewa ramen! Setan apa yang telah merasuki Naruko, hingga dia tak berselera memakan makanan para dewanya ini." ucap Menma mendramalisir.

Kushina yang melihat Menma bertingkah lucu hanya tersenyum saja, "Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera berangkat keakademi."

"Baik bu." ucap Menma yang langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Menma saat ini sudah bersiap untuk pergi keakademi. "Aku pergi." ucap Menma yang kemudian pergi keluar rumah.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan dan disekolah!" ucap Kushina yang saat ini berdiri diambang pintu. Setelah melihat Menma telah menjauh, Kushina kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Minato yang saat ini sedang membaca koran. "Minato, Naruto belum juga pulang dari semalam. Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." ucap Kushina gelisah.

Minato menurunkan koran yang ia baca. Ia kemudian menatap Kushina yang ada disebelahnya. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh anbu Inu untuk mancarinya." ucap Minato tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini saat salah satu anak kita tidak diketahui keadaannya?" Kushina menatap tajam suaminya. "Jangan bilang kau memang tak perduli pada Naruto." lanjutnya.

Minato menghela napas, ketika mendengar tuduhan Kushina. "Hah... Bukan begitu, aku juga kwatir pada Naruto. Tapi, sebagai seorang Hokage aku harus bersikap tenang. Aku tak bisa terus mengkwatirkan Naruto terus. Jika aku terlalu mengkwatirkan Naruto, pekerjaanku memimpin desa bisa saja goyah dan memungkinkan di manfaatkan musuh untuk menyerang desa ini ketika pemimpinnya lengah. Aku tak bisa membahayakan semua nyawa warga dibandingkan dengan satu orang."

"Jadi, dibandingkan Naruto desa lebih penting, begitu?" kata Kushina pelan. "Pantas saja Naruto kecewa memiliki orang tua seperti kita." lanjutnya.

Minato terdiam mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan urus pekerjaanmu untuk desa tercintamu itu. Aku akan pergi mencari Naruto." ucap Kushina datar lalu beranjak meninggalkan Minato.

"Haah... Masalah semakin rumit saja." desah Minato yang melihat Kushina pergi. Ia memijit keningnya yang agak pening. Bukanya Minato tak peduli pada Naruto, hanya saja tugas seorang Hokage juga penting. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa, pemimpin yang menjaga semua orang desa bukan cuma satu orang saja. Lagipula ia sudah menyuruh Kakashi (Anbu Inu) untuk mencari Naruto. Ia tak boleh egois dan mementingkan urusannya sendiri lalu menelantarkan pekerjaannya. "Lebih baik aku berangkat kekantor." ucapnya sambil mengambil jubah Kagenya yang kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin meninggalkan kepulan asap didalam rumah yang kosong itu.

.

.

Naruko berjalan dengan langkah gontai, wajahnya terlihat masam. Sesekali umpatan yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. Ia tak menghiraukan sapaan para warga. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah 1001 cara menghukum kakaknya Naruto jika pulang nanti, karena telah menghilang tanpa kabar selama semalam.

"Haah... Tanpa kak Naruto rasanya sepi." desah Naruko sambil menunduk lesu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju akademi dengan langkah seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup. Karena tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, Naruko tak sadar jika ada yang menghampirinya.

"Naruko!" seru seorang anak perempuan seumuran Naruko, ia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai, memiliki iris mata berwarna merah ruby yang indah, memakai pakaian berupa kaos berwarna hijau muda sebagai dalaman bagian luarnya ia memakai seperti kimono berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya selutut dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Apa?" tanya Naruko malas pada sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Yui itu.

Yui mendang wajah Naruko yang kelihatan kusut itu. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, tak biasanya kau tak bersemangat seperti ini."

"Haah.. Aku sedang malas saja hari ini." desah Naruko menanggapi pernyataan Yui.

Yui hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. "Ah ya, mana kakakmu itu?" tanya Yui sambil clingak clinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yui dengan ekspresi yang terlihat benar-benar malas. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku punya dua kakak."

Melihat Naruko berhenti berjalan, Yui juga ikut berhenti. "Tentu saja kak Naruto."

"Kenapa kau bertanya kak Naruto?" tanya Naruko.

"A-ah.. Itu, itu karena aku hanya ingin tahu. Ya, hanya ingin tahu." ucap Yui gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

Naruko memicingkan matanya curiga, ia menatap sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Yui. "Kau menyukai kak Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruko ucapkan, sontak membuat wajah Yui merah merona. "Ti-tidak, si-siapa pula yang menyukai orang penyendiri seperti dia."

Naruko masih memandang Yui curiga, ia merasa tak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Yui. Tak ambil pusing Naruko melanjutkan jalannya tadi dan meninggalkan Yui yang tengah melamun dengan wajah merona itu.

Yui yang melihat Naruko mulai meninggalkannya, berlari mengejar Naruko. "Naruko tunggu aku!"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama menuju keakademi.

.

 **Kantor Hokage**

Terlihat Minato sedang bergelut dengan tumpukkan dokumen yang ada didepannya, sesekali ia melirik jam yang ada diruangan tersebut yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11:50 itu. Meletakkan pulpen yang ia pegang Minato kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi. "Kakashi belum juga datang." gumamnya pelan.

Hiruzen yang ada disebelah Minato, menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan. "Dia belum juga pulang Minato?"

Minato mengeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Hiruzen. "Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia belum pulang kerumah."

"Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan gunakkan kekerasan padanya." ucap Hiruzen.

"Aku tak menggunakkan kekerasan, anda tau sendiri bukan kalau saya tidak suka kekerasan. Saya hanya mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dan mencoba menasehatinya saja. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kau salah bukan. Kau telah salah menilainya Minato, Naruto bukanlah seorang berandalan liar seperti yang kau katakan. Kau memang tak menggunakkan kekerasan fisik, namun kata-kata yang kau ucapkan meyinggung dirinya. Kadang kata-kata lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka fisik." Ucap Hiruzen mencoba menasehati Minato.

Minato terdiam dan tak membalas ucapan Hiruzen, ia memilih memandang atap kantornya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, beban pikiran yang ia tanggung semakin berat. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, hilangnya Naruto dan pertengkaran dengan Kushina tadi pagi. Ia kemudian mengambil kopi yang ada disebelahnya, mencoba meringankan beban pikirannya.

Poft

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul diruangan itu, menunjukkan seseorang dengan topeng anjing sedan menunduk hormat didepa meja Minato.

Minato meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian melihat sosok anbu Inu sedang menunduk hormat didepannya. "Buka topengmu Kakashi, dan berdirilah. Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Anggap saja aku gurumu."

Anbu Inu menuruti perintah Minato. Ia kemudian membuka topengnya, setelah topengnya terbuka terlihatlah sosok pria yang memiliki rambut silver melawan gravitasi, sebagaian wajahnya hampir tertutupi masker dan sebelah matanya tertutup oleh hitai ate yang terpasang miring. Terlihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut serius namu juga terdapat keraguan disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana misi yang kuberikan? Apa kau sudah menemukkan Naruto?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi memandang Minato sejenak, ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantong senjata seragam anbunya itu. "Maafkan saya tuan Hokage, hanya ini yang dapat saya temukan." ucap Kakashi meletakkan sebuah jaket berwarna jingga didepan meja Hokage. Walaupun Minato mantan senseinya, Kakashi harus tetap memanggil Minato dengan gelarnya. Kecuali waktu berkumpul dikediaman Namikaze, ia akan bersifat biasa pada Minato.

Mata Minato melebar ketika melihat jaket Naruto, bukan itu yang membuat matanya melebar tapi sebuah sobekan dijaket itu dan bekas darah yang terlihat mengering. "Dimana kau menemukan ini?"

"Saya menemukkannya ditengah hutan disebelah timur pinggir desa." ucap Kakashi.

"Apa kau menemukkan Naruto disana?" tanya Minato. Ekpresinya terlihat begitu kwatir.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Saya sudah mencoba mencarinya namun saya tak menemukannya. Saya juga sudah mengerahka para kuchiyose anjing saya, tapi karena hujan semalam semua jejak yang ada telah hilang."

Minato menatap jaket Naruto nanar, sekarang apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Kushina dan adik-adik Naruto. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan Kushina saat mengatuhui ini. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruko nantinya. Ia tau Naruko begitu dekat dengan Naruto, dan ia merasa tak tega untuk memberitahukan ini padanya.

Kakashi masih memandang Minato. "Sensei, kau tau sendiri bukan. Dilihat dari bekas sobekan dan banyaknya darah yang melumuri baju itu, bisa dipastikan Naruto mengalami luka parah." kali ini Kakashi tak memanggil Minato dengan gelarnya, namun kali ini ia berbicara antara guru dan murid. "Dan jika tidak cepat ditolong dapat dipastikan kalau Naruto..." Kakashi tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tak tega dengan Minato.

"Aku tau itu Kakashi." ucap Minato pelan. Ia kemudian menggengam jaket Naruto dengan erat.

Pluk

Hiruzen menepuk pelan bahu Minato, "pulanglah, biar aku yang akan menggantikan tugasmu ini."

Minato mengangguk paham, ia kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Kushina mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa. Ia sudah berkeliling hampir kepenjuru desa, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan Naruto, tadinya ia mau bertanya pada teman Naruto. Tapi, ia baru tahu bahwa Naruto tak punya teman sama sekali dan itu semakin menyusahkan Kushina karena tak dapat petunjuk sama sekali mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Sudah hampir tengah hari dan Kushina belum memasak untuk nanti makan siang. Ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini setelah mencari Naruto tadi.

Saat ini Minato berada didepan pintu rumahnya, ia memang sengaja tidak langsung muncul dalam rumah. Ia butuh sedikit persiapan jika saja Kushina marah. Ia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sudah siap jika Kushina marah, toh pada akhirnya Kushina juga akan tahu.

Kriet

Kushina yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka segera bergegas keluar. Ia berharap yang membuka pintu itu adalah Naruto. "Naru- Minato apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah pekerjaanmu belum selesai." ucap Kushina datar. Ia masih marah pada Minato yang lebih mementingkan desa dari pada Naruto.

Minato diam tak menjawab, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Kushina memandang Minato datar, pandangannya beralih menuju sebuah jaket berwarna jingga yang ada ditangan Minato. Matanya melebar dengan cepat ia merebut ia merebut jaket yang ada ditanggan Minato. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini? Dimana Naruto sekarang" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"Kushina.." kata Minato pelan. Ia tak tega jika harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Bau amis menerobos indra penciuman Kushina. Ia kemudian menunduk mencari asal bau amis tersebut, ia tersentak ketika bau tadi berasal dari jaket yang ia pegang. Tangannya bergetar ketika dia menyadari bahwa jaket yang ia pegang penuh noda merah bekas darah yang sudah mengering. "Mi-minato apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Kushina, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kushina, jaket itu ditemukan Kakashi ditengah hutan." ucap Minato pelan.

"Lalu dimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina lagi. Kushina mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Minato memandang Kushina nanar. "Naruto tidak ditemukan, kemungkinan ia sudah me-"

"TIDAK!" potong Kushina cepat. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata terakhir dari Minato. "Dia masih hidup Minato!"

Minato merengkuh tubuh Kushina yang bergetar. "Tenangkan dirimu Kushina, aku tau ini berat untukmu. Aku juga merasakan hal sama seperti yang kau rasakan." ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Seharusnya kau kemarin membiarkan aku mengejarna Minato." ucap Kushina disela tangisnya dalam pelukan Minato.

"..." Minato diam tak menjawab.

"Ki-kita telah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik Minato." ucap Kushina lagi.

Minato mengeratkan pelukkannya pada istrinya. "Aku tau itu. Kita memang telah gagal, tapi kita tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan terus. Masih ada Menma dan Naruko yang perlu perhatian kita. Kita sudah gagal satu kali, jangan sampai kita gagal lagi."

Minato kemudian membawa Kushina masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Pelajaran akademi telah selesai, Naruko bergegas keluar kelas. Ia berharap kakaknya Naruto sudah pulang dan menunggunya di depan gerbang akademi seperti biasanya. Setelah sampai diluar, Naruko tersenyum ketika melihat seorang anak bersurai pirang berdiri dekat gerbang akademi. "Kak Naruto!" teriaknya sambil menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut menoleh kearah Naruko. "Aku Menma, bukan kak Naruto."

"Eh, aku kira tadi kak Naruto." ucap Naruko lesu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang, aku sudah menunggumu lama tau." ucap Menma.

"Aku tidak memintamu menungguku."

"Hey, seharusnya kau senang karena aku sudah menunggumu." ucap Menma agak sewot. Ia sudah menunggunya disini hampir lima belas menit dan dia malah bicara seperti itu.

"Huh.., aku lebih senang jika kak Naruto yang menjemputku." dengus Naruko.

"Ya ya ya, kau dan sikumis kucing itu. Aku jadi penasaran, apa mungkin kau pacaran dengan kak Naruto." tuduh Menma asal-asalan.

"Em, pacaran itu apa ya?" tanya Naruko polos.

Menma menepuk pelan dahinya, "Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja." ucapnya kemudian berjalan pulang, di ikuti Naruko dari belakang.

Setelah mereka sampai dirumah, mereka langsung mengucapkan salam namu tak ada jawaban.

"Tak biasanya rumah sepi seperti ini." gumam Menma.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam, mereka memutuskan masuk. Setelah sampai didalam, mereka melihat Kushina yang sedang menangis di pelukan Minato.

"Eh, kenapa ibu menangis?" tanya Naruko.

Kushina bukannya menjawab, tapi malah semakin menangis.

Minato memandang kedua anaknya denag senyum miris. "Kakak kalian menghilang."

Naruko memandang heran kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya Naruto memang telah menghilang dari semalam bukan. Tapi, toh nanti juga pulang sendiri, kenapa harus ditangisi. "Nanti juga pulang sendiri."

Tanpa sengaja Menma melihat sebuah jaket dipelukan ibunya, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat jaket itu penuh darah. Otak cerdasnya mencoba menganalisis kejadian didepannya, dari yang ayahnya bilang kakaknya menghilang, ibunya menangis dan sebuah jaket penuh noda darah. Tapi jeket milik siapa? Matanya melebar ketika sudah mengetahui sesuatu. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Jangan bilang kalau itu jaket milik kak Naruto."

"Eh, jaket." kata Naruko bingung. Naruko kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Menma. Dapat ia lihat jaket berwarna jingga yang sudah tertutupi oleh noda berwarna merah. Naruko tau jaket itu milik siapa. Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul dibenak Naruko. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa jaket kak Naruto ada dipelukan ibu? Dan kenapa ada noda merah dijaket kak Naruto?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi dengan suara bergetar.

Minato memandang putrinya dengan ekspresi sedih, "Naruto menghilang dan hanya ini yang ditemukan ditengah sebuah hutan." ucap Minato sedih sambil mengambil jaket milik Naruto dipelukan Kushina dan menunjukkan pada Naruko dan Menma.

Tubuh Naruko bergetar mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Menma yang melihat tubuh adiknya bergetar berinisiatif mengantar Naruko kedalam kamar. "Ayo kuantar kekamar." ucapnya sambil memeluk bahu Naruko.

Setelah mengantar Naruko kekamar Menma kemudian kembali menemui kedua orang tuanya. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." ucap Menma menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Minato memandang Menma sejenak. Ia kemudian menjelaskan semua kejadian asal mula hilangnya Naruto, mulai dari sebuah pembunuhan yang dilakukan Naruto, tuduhan yang ia layangkan pada Naruto, dan berakhir dengan hilangnya Naruto.

Menma berdiri dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya tertunduk, ekspresinya tak terlihat karena tertutupi poni rambutnya. "Kalian tau.." ucap Menma pelan. "Aku juga merasa kecewa punya dua orang tua seperti kalian." lanjutnya.

Minato dan Kushina tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Menma. Namun hanya diamlah yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Apa kalian tau, bahwa kak Naruto selalu kesepian dan selalu mencoba mencari perhatian dari kalian. Namun kalian selalu mengabaikannya hingga pada akhirnya dia menyerah." ucap Menma sambil mengangkat wajahnya hingga terlihatlah ekspresi marah Menma. "Dan itu semua gara-gara aku." lanjutnya pelan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, kau memang pantas mendapatkan perhatian lebih karena kau se-"

"Aku tak butuh perhatian kalian jika harus menyakiti saudaraku." ucap Menma agak keras memotong ucapan Minato yang belum selesai. "Apa kalian tau, perhatian yang kalian berikan padaku juga memberi beban padaku."

Minato terdiam, ia tak menyangka perhatiannya yang selalu ia berikan pada Menma juga memberikan beban pada Menma.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya terdiam Menma memutuskan pergi kekamar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Kushina masih menangis dipelukan Minato. Setelah mendengar apa yang diutarakan Menma tadi, hati Kushina bertambah sakit. Ia benar-benar telah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, namun apa yang dilakukannya semua salah. "Kita telah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, Minato."

"Aku tau itu.." ucap Minato pelan.

Kushina lalu melepas pelukan Minato, ia lalu menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. "Minato, kumohon cari Naruto lagi. Aku percaya kalau dia masih hidup." pinta Kushina.

Minato tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan istrinya, namun ia tetap mengangguk menyetujui permintaan istrinya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengerahkan beberapa anbu untuk mencari Naruto. Aku juga akan ikut dalam pencarian."

.

Hampir seminggu Minato melakukan pencarian dan belum juga membuahkan hasil, hingga diputuskan bahwa Naruto memang telah meninggal. Pemakan juga sudah dilangsungkan dua hari yang lalu, cukup banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman tanpa jasad itu. Namun dari sekian orang yang hadir, Naruko tidak ada disana.

Sedangkan disebuah kamar yang terlihat agak gelap, terdapat seorang anak perempuan meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan posisi kaki ditukuk dan wajahnya ia tundukkan disela-sela lutut kakinya. "Kakak.." gumamnya pelan.

Sudah hampir seminggu Naruko mengurung diri dikamar. Ia tak akan keluar sebelum Naruto ditemukan, ia bahkan tak menghadiri pemakaman Naruto dua hari lalu. Naruko percaya bahwa Naruto masih hidup. "Kakak bohong.." gumamnya lagi.

 _"_ _Kakak.."_

 _"Hm.."_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku.."_

 _".."_

 _"Berjanjilah selalu berada didekatku dan jangan tinggalkan Naruko sendiri."_

 _"Jangan kuatir, kakak tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Naruko sendiri. Kakak akan selalu ada didekatmu dan melindungimu dari bahaya yang datang."_

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang didalam kepala Naruko. "Kakak mengingkari janji..." ucapnya pelan. Suara tangisan dapat terdengar dari sela-sela lutut iti.

Suasana diruang makan Namikaze malam ini terasa sepi, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai dengan pertengkaran konyol Menma dan Naruko.

Srekk

Menma mendorong kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kemudian berdiri dan hendak pergi menuju kamarnya andai saja tidak dihentikan teguran ayahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Minato.

"Kamar, aku sudah selesai makan." jawab Menma singkat yang kemudian langsung menuju kamarnya.

Minato menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Menma yang sedikit agak berubah. Ia kemudian melihat kearah istrinya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makananya tanpa ada niat memakannya, pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Minato menepuk pelan bahu Kushina. "Istirahatlah, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini." ucapnya pelan.

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang diberikan Kushina untuk menjawab ucapan Minato tadi. Setelah itu Kushina berjalan menuju kamar.

Minato mendesah lelah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi. "Haah.. Sekarang aku harus membangun keluarga ini dari awal." desah Minato lelah. Ia kemudian berjalan kedapur dan membereskan sisa makan malam.

Menma berjalan menuju kamarnya, langkahnya berhenti didepan kamar Naruko. Sudah hampir seminggu Naruko mengurung diri dikamar. Ia kemudian mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruko.

Klek

Kriett

"Tidak dikunci." gumam Menma. Ia lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Naruko.." panggil Menma pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari sipemilik nama, Menma memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah sampai didalam kamar Naruko, dapat Menma lihat Naruko meringkuk diatas kasur. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naruko dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruko.

Mereka terdiam tanpa mau memulai pembicaraan. "Kesedihan tak akan membawanya kembali." kata Menma memecah keheningan. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruko. "Dengarkan aku, dia pasti tidak senang melihat keadaanmu saat ini."

"Apa pedulimu!" ucap Naruko agak keras.

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang merasa kehilangannya. Aku juga peduli padamu. Untuk itulah aku berlatih keras." ucap Menma tak kalah keras dari suara Naruko. "Agar aku dapat melindungi kalian." lanjutnya pelan.

Naruko tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Menma terakhir tadi. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Menma dengan tawa sinisnya. "Melindungi katamu, kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada kakak kita dan kau mencoba melindungi kami."

Menma mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan Naruko. "Dari pada dirimu yang hanya bisa menangis saja dalam kamar tanpa berusaha untuk bangkit lagi." ejeknya. "Dari pada kau menangis saja lebih baik kau habiskan waktu itu untuk betlatih dan setelah kita kuat. Kita akan mencari kak Naruto bersama-sama, aku masih percaya kalau kak Naruto masih hidup diluar sana." lanjutnya. Menma kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, memberi waktu Naruko merenungkan perkataannya tadi.

Setelah kepergian Menma, Naruko masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia kemudian menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya. "Kak Menma benar, jika seperti ini aku tak mungkin bisa menemukan kak Naruto." Naruko kemudian mengambil dua pedang bambu yang sering ia gunakan untuk latihan dengan Naruto. Tujuannya saat ini adalah berlatih keras untuk mencari Naruto.

.

Disuatu tempat yang gelap dan minim penerangan terdapat dua sosok manusia berjalan beriringan. Sosok pertama berbadan lebih tinggi dari sosok kedua dan memiliki surai rambut yang sepertinya berwarna putih, sedangkan sosok lainnya lebih pendek dari sosok pertama.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah sembuh?" tanya sosok berbadan tinggi.

"Hm, begitulah. Walau pun bekasnya tidak mau hilang." jawab sosok kedua. "Jadi, mau kemana kita? Kau tau, sudah hampir seminggu aku di sini dan belum mendapat pelatihan sama sekali." lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja, kita akan menemui sensei yang akan membuatmu kuat." ujar sosok pertama.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam lorong gelap itu. Hingga mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu.

"Kita sampai." ujar sosok pertama tadi.

Kriet

Deritan suara pintu bergema diruangan tersebut. Kemudian dua sosok tadi masuk kedalam ruangan tadi. Didalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya menimbulkan kesan horror tersendiri. Jauh memandang kedepan terlihat sebuah kursi yang seperti sebuah kursi singgasana yang lumayan besar, desebelah kursi tersebut terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Sosok seorang laki-laki duduk dikursi tadi wajahnya tak terlihat karena sinar dari lilin tak sampai pada wajahnya.

Kedua sosok tadi berhenti agak jauh dari kursi tadi. "Tuan, aku sudah membawanya seperti permintaanmu." ucap sosok pertama tadi.

Sebuah seringaian muncul diwajah sosok yang duduk dikursi tadi namun tak dapat dilihat dua sosok didepannya. "Khu khu khu... Namikaze Naruto akhirnya kau datang juga." ucap sosok itu yang kemudian membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata berpupil vertikal mirip ular dalam gelapnya ruangan minim cahaya itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Nah, bagaimana chap ini? Semoga cukup memuaskan.

Tadinya saya mau membuang chap ini dan langsung saya ganti dengan isi chap7. Hanya saja sayang kalau dibuang, jadi saya putuskan untuk mengupdate chap ini. Lagi pula kalau saya skip langsung pelatihan Naruto nanti alurnya terlalu cepat.

Saya cukup terkesan ada yang mampu menebak cerita saya ini, atau memang mudah ditebak ya? Entahlah saya juga tidak tau. Untuk kekkai genkai saya belum pikirkan, untuk saat ini saya akan membuat Naruto memasteri ketiga elemen yang dia miliki.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau review, foll dan fav cerita saya ini.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran, saya author baru disini dan masih butuh bimbingan dari author yang lebih tua :v

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perkembangan Naruto_**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate:** **M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan** **Hidupku** **  
**

* * *

 _Satu tahun kemudian._

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam spike, di wajahnya terlihat tiga goresan tipis dimasing-masing pipinya, berkulit tan, bertelanjang dada menunjukkan sebuah bekas luka tiga goresan melintang didadanya, sebuah kalung berbandul seperti pedang terpasang dilehernya dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam sedang duduk dibawah air terjun bawah tanah. Tubuhnya basah terkena guyuran air terjun tersebut. Matanya terpejam mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dinginnya air yang mengenai tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Samar-samar cahaya berwarna biru memancar dari tubuhnya, namun dalam sekejap hilang lagi.

"Ck, masih kurang." decaknya. Ia kemudian mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Cahaya biru keluar lagi dari tubuhnya, sekarang lebih lama dari yang pertama tadi kemudian padam lagi.

"Yare yare, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto." ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang berdiri dipinggir air terjun.

Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu membuka matanya. Terlihalah mata beriris biru secerah langit namun sedikit redup. "Kau menggangguku Kabuto." ucapnya datar. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian meloncat ketepi air terjun.

Tap

Naruto mendarat disebelah pria yang ia panggil Kabuto tadi. Sudah selama setahun sejak Naruto ikut Kabuto dan sekarang penampilannya sudah berubah. Dulu yang rambutnya berwarna kuning sekarang menjadi hitam, ini disebabkan oleh percobaan gila yang ia anggap gurunya itu. Senseinya itu mencoba menanamkan sel Hashirama dalam tubuhnya dengan harapan ia bisa membangkitkan kekkai genkai mokuton, namun semua tak seperti harapan senseinya itu. Bukannya mendapat kekkai genkai mokuton, sel Hashirama malah mencoba mendominasi sel-sel yang yang ada ditubuh Naruto hingga merubah sedikit fisik tubuhnya. Namun percobaan itu tak sepenuhnya gagal, walaupun tak mendapat kekkai genkai mokuton, tapi regenerasi dalam tubuh Naruto meningkat. Saat Naruto mendapat sebuah luka, maka luka itu akan sembuh dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari manusia sewajarnya. Sebuah kegagalan yang menjadi berkah. Tak cuma penampilannya saja yang berubah. Sikap Naruto juga berubah, dulu yang pendiam dan ramah sekarang menjadi dingin dan datar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada Kabuto.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacanya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tuan Orochimaru memanggilmu."

Orochimaru salah salah satu dari legenda tiga Sannin yang terkenal, yang beranggotakan Senju Tsunade, Jiraya dan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga merupakan murid dari Sarutobi Hiruzen atau Hokage ke-3. Dia menjadi missing nin karena percobaannya yang melibatkan beberapa anak dan ninja Konoha mejadi bahan percobaannya di ketahui oleh Hokage ke-3. Setelah menjadi missing nin, Orochimaru melanjutkan penelitian gilanya dan mencari beberapa orang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk bahan percobaanya.

"Hn, baiklah." ucap Naruto singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong gelap ditempat itu.

Kabuto memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, ia kemudian membetulkan letak kaca matanya lagi. "Tak lama lagi tubuhmu akan menjadi milik tuan Orochimaru, Naruto."

Kabuto masih ingat, alasan ia membawa Naruto kesini. Ia bukan sekedar bertemu dengan Naruto tanpa sengaja, tapi itu memang sudah ia rencanakan dari dulu.

 _Flashback._

Kabuto saat ini melakukan perjalanan bersama Orochimaru menuju Konoha. Tuannya sedang ada urusan dengan salah satu orang penting dalam pemerintahan Konoha, Shimura Danzo namanya. Saat sampai ditengah hutan menuju Konoha, tiba-tiba tuannya berhenti dan memperhatikan sesuatu. Kabuto yang melihat tuannya berhenti juga ikut berhenti, ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Orochimaru. Dapat ia lihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin baru berumur lima tahun berambut pirang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Kabuto." kata Orochimaru.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kabuto mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti tuan." dengan itu ia langsung menghilang dengan shunsin.

Pofts

Kabuto langsung muncul diatas pohon dekat anak itu. "Kau bisa mati jika berjalan sambil melamun, hewan disini sangat buas bocah." ucapnya mencoba menarik perhatian anak itu dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Siapa kau." tanya anak itu.

Kabuto kemudian turun dari pohon. "Tak perlu kau tau namaku, panggil saja paman." ingin sekali Kabuto mengampar mulutnya sendiri, ia masih muda dan ingin dipanggil paman.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan obrolan singkat. Sekarang Kabuto tau nama anak tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup basa basinya Kabuto langsung pergi. "Anggap saja kau beruntung. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu bocah, aku masih ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, pasti orang tuamu mencarimu." ucapnya setelah memberikan sekotak pil penyembuh kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

Kabuto langsung muncul didekat Orochimaru. "Nam-"

"Aku tau." potong Orochimaru sebelum Kabuto menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku ingin kau mengawasinya, sepertinya dia bocah yang menarik. Ia mungkin bisa menjadi tubuh yang sempurna."

"Aku mengerti tuan." ucap Kabuto.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mulai saat itu Kabuto selalu mengawasi Naruto.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Sudah lima tahun Kabuto mengawasi perkembangan Naruto dan selama itu juga Kabuto menemuinya sebanyak tiga kali tentu dengan alasan tidak sengaja. Setelah beberapa kali menemui Naruto, Kabuto mulai mengerti sikap dan beberapa rahasia Naruto. Ternyata Naruto adalah anak Hokage ke-4 yang sedikit terlupakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hal ini semakin mudah untuk mendekati Naruto, ia hanya perlu memberi sedikit perhatian pada Naruto dan hal itu berhasil dengan Naruto mempercayainya. Di pertemuan keempat ia memberikan sebuah buku pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang berulang tahun ke-9 dengan alibi kalau ini hadiah darinya.

Namun sepertinya Kabuto harus bertindak, ketika diusia 10 tahun hubungan Naruto dan kedua adiknya semakin erat. Hal ini bisa menjadi penghalang pada rencananya nanti. Ia kemudian mulai memikirkan rencana lain. "Sekarang aku tau harus melakukan apa." gumamnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Seminggu kemudian Kabuto mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia kemudian menemui tiga anak berandalan yang sedang bermain di dekat gang. "Hey kalian!"

Ketiga anak tadi menoleh dan melihat Kabuto. "Ada apa?" tanya anak berbadan besar.

Kabuto menghampiri tiga anak tadi. "Apa kalian mau uang." ucap Kabuto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Ketiga anak tadi tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kami mau."

Kabuto menyeringai mendengar ucapan ketiga anak tadi. "Ada syaratnya, kalian harus menghajar bocah itu." ucap Kabuto sambil menunjuk Naruto yang memasuki sebuah gang.

"Itu mudah!" seru anak berbadan besar. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju gang yang dimasuki Naruto tadi.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Kabuto menghentikan tiga anak tadi. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu yang ada dilam kantong ninjanya. Setelah menemukannya ia kemudian melemparkannya pada anak yang memiliki badan besar. "Pakai kunai itu untuk melukainya."

Ketiga anak tadi mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tadi.

Melihat ketiga anak tadi sudah masuk gang Kabuto kemudian mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mengawasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat tiga anak yang ia suruh tadi sudah menghadang Naruto yang kemudian terjadi pertarungan sengit antara mereka berempat. Kabuto menghela napas pasrah ketika tiga anak berandalan yang ia suruh kalah dan malah tewas satu, ia tadinya berharap Naruto kalah dan ia bisa menghasutnya dengan iming-iming menjadikannya kuat. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Kabuto menyeringai ketika melihat Minato datang. Sepertinya rencananya tak sepenuhnya gagal.

Ia kemudian terus mengawasi Naruto yang sudah keluar rumah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memasuki hutan. Kabuto hendak menemui Naruto yang sedang berbaring dibawah pohon, namun sepertinya ia urungkan ketika Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri semak-semak yang bergerak. Kabuto juga ikut melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu. Sebuah pemikiran gila datang diotak Kabuto. Ia kemudian mengambil tiga buah senbon ketika ternyata yang dibalik semak-semak adalah seekor beruang yang sedang mencari makan. Setelah Naruto dekat dengan tempat beruang tadi, Kabuto langsung melemparkan tiga senbon tadi pada tubuh beruang tadi hingga membuat beruang tadi meloncat keluar dan langsung menyerang Naruto. Ia kemudian menolong Naruto yang kelihatan terpojok.

Setelah menolong Naruto, Kabuto langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang Naruto pakai dan melihat luka didada Naruto. "Sepertinya cukup parah, aku harus segera mengobatinya dan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu kesadarannya pulih." ucap Kabuto yang kemudian membawa tubuh Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok yaitu sebuah gua, Kabuto langsung membawa tubuh Naruto masuk dan mengobati luka didada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto sadar ia kemudian berbicara dengannya dan hal itu ia gunakkan untuk menghasut Naruto agar mau mengikutinya. "Pikirkan tawaranku tadi, aku akan menunggumu dipinggir hutan ini." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Cukup lama Kabuto menunggu Naruto dipinggir hutan hingga hujan turun, barulah keluar sosok Naruto dari kejahuan. Ia menyeringai ketika rencananya sukses. "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Baguslah, kalo begitu ayo kita pergi." ucap Kabuto berjalan pergi diikuti Naruto disebelahnya.

 _Flashback_ _end_

"Semakin kau cepat kuat. Semakin cepat juga tubuhmu menjadi milik tuan Orochimaru." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju lorong yang dilewati Naruto tadi.

.

.

 **Konohagakure.**

Tak banyak yang berubah didesa Konoha selama setahun terakhir ini dan tak ada kejadian penting yang terjadi, kecuali sebuah kejadian yang cukup mengagetkan yaitu tentang hilangnya salah satu anak kembar Hokage ke-4 dan sudah nyatakan meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Namun walaupun sudah dinyatakan meninggal jasad Naruto tak pernah ditemukan, hanya sebuah jaket milik Naruto yang penuh noda darah yang dapat ditemukan.

Kejadian itu membuat keluarga Naruto sangat terpukul dan kehilangan. Terutama adik perempuannya, semenjak dikabarkan kalau Naruto meninggal, Naruko mengurung dirinya dikamar selama hampir seminggu. Naruko bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya. Ia belum percaya kalau Naruto sudah meninggal, selama tubuh Naruto belum ditemukan.

"Hah..hah..hah.." deru napas tak beraturan keluar dari mulut seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlatih. Keringat membasahi wajah cantiknya, rambut merahnya yang dia ikat juga ikut sedikit basah karena keringat. Dua buah pedang tergenggam ditangannya. Didepannya terlihat beberapa potongan boneka kayu dan ada juga yang terbakar.

Naruko nama anak perempuan tadi memakai pakaian kaos merah polos sebagai dalaman bagaian luarnya ia memakai seperti sebuah yukata tanpa lengan dan panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut berwarna putih dan hitam disetiap pinggirnya, dan sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut melengkapi penampilannya.

Saat ini ia sedang melakukan latihan, walau sekarang hari sudah hampir petang ia tak berniat untuk berhenti. Semenjak hilangnya Naruto, Naruko berlatih keras untuk mencari kakaknya diluar sana. Walaupun Naruto sudah dinyatakan meninggal dan sudah ada makamnya, Naruko tidak mempercayai itu dan tidak akan pernah mendatangi makam kosong itu. Selama tubuh Naruto belum ditemukan, ia akan tetap mencari kakaknya Naruto. Naruko percaya bahwa Naruto masih hidup diluar sana, untuk itulah ia berlatih keras.

"Sudah cukup Naruko." ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruko.

Naruko menoleh kebelakang, dapat ia lihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, memiliki mata biru saphire seluas samudra, berkulit putih dan memakai pakaian santai sedang berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya memang mirip Naruto namun sayang dia bukan Naruto. "Sedang apa kak Menma ada disini? Jika kau ingin mengganggu latihanku sebaiknya kau pergi."

Menma memandang Naruko sejenak. Ia tau kenapa Naruko berlatih keras seperti ini yaitu untuk mencari Naruto. Kabar menghilangnya Naruto satu tahun lalu juga membuatnya terkejut apa lagi saat dinyatakan sudah meninggal, sungguh ia juga merasa tak percaya jika Naruto sudah meninggal. Maka dari itu ia dan Naruko berjanji akan menemukan kakaknya dan membawanya pulang. Namun Naruko terlalu berambisi untuk mencari Naruto. "Jika kau terus begini, kau hanya akan menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri."

"Aku tak perduli, walaupun tubuhku tersiksa. Sebelum tujuankku tercapai aku tak akan berhenti." ucap Naruko keras kepala.

Menma mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku yang akan membantumu." ucap Menma santai.

Naruko menatap Menma tajam, "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak seperti dirimu yang selalu memaksakan diri. Aku tau dimana batasku dan aku akan berhenti jika sudah mencapai batasku." ucap Menma.

Naruko mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan Menma. "Jika kau selalu berhenti dibatasmu itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang melebihi batasanmu itu. Kau beda denganku aku selalu ingin melewati batasanku."

"Namun pada akhirnya kau akan menemukan batasan lain setelah melewati batasan tadi." ucap Menma lagi.

"Maka aku akan melewati batasan itu lagi dan bila masih ada batasan yang lainnya aku akan melewatinya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai semua batasan dapat aku lewati." kata menanggapi ucapan Menma tadi.

Menma memutar bola matanya bosan menghadapi sifat kekerasan kepala adiknya ini. Tapi semuai ini juga gara-gara ucapannya dulu saat dirinya menasehati Naruko. "Sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa." ucap Menma sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruko.

Naruko mendengus sebal, namun pada akhirnya juga mengikuti ajakan Menma. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan latihannya hanya saja tubuhnya sudah meminta istirahat. Ia kemudian menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dibelakang punggungnya dengan posisi menyilang. Setelah itu ia berjalan Mengikuti Menma yang sudah agak jauh.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Naruko langsung menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah mandi Naruko langsung ganti baju, saat ini ia mengenakan kaos putih polos lengan pendek sebagai dalaman dan bagaian luarnya menggunakan daster tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai dibawah lutut berwarna jingga. Ia kemudian melihat penampilannya dicermin. "Lihatlah aku sudah merubah gaya tampilanku seperti maumu kak." gumam Naruko pelan.

 _Flashback._

 _Dua tahun yang lalu.  
_

"Jadi sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko mengangguk singkat menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Sudah, sekarang kita tinggal berangkat."

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat penampilan Naruko. "Kau mau pergi kefestival Hanami dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku." ucap Naruko sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Saat ini Naruko menggunakan jaket putih berhodie dan celana panjang berwarna biru.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruko masuk kedalam rumah lagi.

"Eh!" pekik Naruko ketika diseret Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto kemudian membawa masuk Naruko kedalam kamar Naruko. Ia lalu menuju lemari yang biasanya buat menyimpan pakaian Naruko. Mencari sesuatu dalam lemari tersebut, Naruto langsung berseru agak keras ketika menemukan apa yang cari. "Ah! Kurasa kau lebih baik memakai ini saja." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah kimono berwarna merah dengan corak putih berbentu bunga melati.

Naruko memandang pakain yang ditunjukkan kakaknya dengan ekspresi malas. "Aku tidak suka itu, lagipula kan aneh kalau aku memakai itu. Rambut sudah merah ditambah pakaian merah juga."

"Kau akan terlihat cantik jika memakai ini." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak mau." tolak Naruko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu memakai ini." ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kimono tadi. "Tapi aku juga tidak akan menemanimu kefestival Hanami." lanjutnya.

"Eh, mana bisa begitu." ucap Naruko tak terima.

"Itu terserah padamu." balas Naruto cuek.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memakainya." ucap Naruko menyerah dan mengambi kimono yang diletakan Naruto tadi.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto. "Nah, itu baru adikku."

"Ya ya ya..." balas Naruko malas yang kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Naruko keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat penampilan Naruko. "Apa aku bilang, kau terihat cantik."

"Ini merepotkan sekali dan rasanya tidak nyaman." gerutu Naruko.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko dan mendorong pelan dahi Naruko dengan dua jarinya. "Kau terlalu cerewet. Kau itu terlihat cantik dengan pakaian ini, jadi pakai saja nanti juga terbiasa. Aku lebih suka kau memakai baju yang memperlihatkan kecantikanmu dari pada baju yang kau pakai setiap hari itu."

"Maksud kakak adalah menyuruhku memakai pakaian-pakainan merepotkan yang biasa dipakai para gadis-gadis itu." kata Naruko dengan ekspresi malas. "Aku tidak suka pakaian seperti itu."

"Ya ya, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." ucap Naruto sambil menyeret Naruko keluar kamar.

 _Flashback_ _end._

Naruko masih berdiri didepan cermin, tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya ketika mengingat masa-masa bersama Naruto. "Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil memegang pipinya yang basah. Ia kemudian menghapus jejak air matanya tadi dengan kasar. "Aku tidak boleh cengeng, aku harus kuat dan menumukan kak Naruto diluar sana."

Naruko menoleh kearah jam yang ada disampingnya. "Sudah jam delapan, sebaiknya aku turun dan ikut bergabung untuk makan malam." ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Naruto saat ini berdiri disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan agak gelap, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah pedang. Sepuluh meter dari Naruto berdiri sosok pria berambut panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular. Orochimaru nama pria tersebut, dia adalah orang yang telah menjadi guru Naruto selama setahun ini dan gara-gara dia juga yang menyebabkan perubahan pada fisiknya.

"Jadi, kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuanku?" Tanya Naruto tidak sopan. Walaupun Orochimaru adalah senseinya tapi semenjak lima bulan lalu Naruto tak pernah memanggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan sensei lagi.

"Khu khu khu, dingin seperti biasanya." ucap Orochimaru sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya itu. "Aku ingin melihat hasil latihanmu selama ini." lanjutnya. Orochimaru ingin melihat perkembangan Naruto selama ini. Ia sudah menjadi guru Naruto selama setahun ini. Ia menjadi sensei Naruto bukan tanpa alasan, tapi semua ada tujuannya. Setelah Naruto kuat ia akan menanamkan segel kutukan pada Naruto, menurutnya Naruto adalah calon tubuh yang sempurna kecerdasan seorang Namikaze, stamina dan kapasitas cakra yang besar khas seorang Uzumaki, lalu regenerasi yang hampir melebihi seorang Jinchuuriki akibat kegagalan pecobaannya itu. Untuk saat ini ia belum menanamkan segel kutukan pada Naruto. Ia tak mau terburu-buru seperti pada calon tubuhnya terdahulu.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku masih ada latihan lainnya." ucap Naruto agak tidak sabar. Ia masih ada latihan lainnya yaitu kontrol chakra. Ia mencoba menyempurnakan kontrol chakranya, karena dengan kontrol yang sempurna ia akan mudah untuk memasteri ketiga perubuhan chakranya yaitu Doton, Fuuton dan Suiton. Untuk saat ini dia sudah bisa menggunakan dua elemennya, Doton dan Fuuton. Untuk Suiton sendiri ia masih belum bisa menggunakannya, karena Orochimaru belum mengajarkannya. Bukannya bergantung pada Orochimaru, tapi Naruto juga sudah berusaha. Namun tanpa pengetahuan dan gulungan jutsu Suiton, Naruto serasa buta akan elemen Suiton.

Orochimaru menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau tidak sabaran rupanya."

"Jika kau banyak bicara, kau hanya akan membuang waktuku percuma." ucap Naruto datar.

"Khu khu khu... Baiklah, sekarang maju dan serang aku dengan kemampuan yang kau punya." ucap Orochimaru santai tanpa memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Jleb

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya dilantai ruangan tersebut. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku Orochi."

Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran ketika melihat Naruto menancapkan pedangnya dan bukanya dipakai untuk menyerangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai pedangmu bocah?"

Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. "Hanya orang pengecut yang menggunakan senjata, sedangkan musuhnya tidak memegang senjata." ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "Dan aku bukanlah seorang pengecut." lanjutnya sambil melesat menyerang Orochimaru.

"Khu khu khu... Kau benar-benar menarik Namikaze." ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto tak membalas ucapan Orochimaru. Setelah jarak semakin dekat Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah Orochimaru, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Gagal dengan serangan pertama Naruto mencoba memukul wajah Orochimaru lagi dengan tangan kirinya dan masih dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Orochimaru. Tak mau menyerah Naruto langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan ketubuh sebelah kiri Orochimaru, namun masih bisa diblok Orochimaru. Merasa semua serangannya sia-sia Naruto kemudian meloncat mundur menjahui Orochimaru. Naruto kemudian melihat Orochimaru yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sejak awal pertarungan dimulai.

Orochimaru masih berdiri pada posisi semula tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Taijutsumu masih lemah, bahkan kau tidak bisa membuatku bergerak dari posisi ini." ucap Orochimaru dengan sedikit ejekkan.

Naruto tak menanggapi ejekkan yang dilontarkan Orochimaru. Ia tak mau terbawa emosi, karena dalam sebuah pertarungan orang yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya akan mudah dikalahkan. Memasang kuda-kuda lagi, Naruto kemudian mencoba mengalirkan chakra kekakinya. Terlihat cahaya biru sedikit menutupi telapak kaki Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Orochimaru meninggalkan blur hitam ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

Orochimaru memandang sekelilingnya ketika melihat Naruto menghilang. Instingnya membunyikan alarm bahaya ketika merasakan serangan dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menunduk ketika sebuah tendangan mengicar kepalanya dari belakang. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menahan sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Ia melompat kebelakang saat Naruto mencoba melakukan tendangan memutar dan mencoba menjatuhkannya.

Naruto langsung menyerang Orochimaru yang baru menapakkan kakinya dilantai. Adu taijutsu tak terelakkan lagi. Naruto masih terus menyerang Orochimaru, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Orochimaru. Orochimaru juga tak tinggal diam dia juga menyerang Naruto dan sesekali serangannya mengenai tubuh Naruto. Tak tanggung-tanggung Orochimaru tak menahan kekuatan pukulan dan serangannya. Ia sepertinya berniat membuat Naruto benar-benar terluka.

Tep!

Orochimaru memegang kaki Naruto yang mencoba meyerangnya tadi. Ia kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan memberikan sebuah tendangan kewajah Naruto yang masih pada posisi miring didepan Orochimaru.

Buagh!

Naruto terdorong kebelakang dengan keras, tubuhnya berguling-guling dilantai. Dengan cepat ia kemudian mengubah posisi jatuhnya dengan berjongkok dengan tangan kanan sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang masih sedikit terseret itu.

Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok ini. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, ia kemudian menghapus darah tersebut dengan lengannya. Luka memar diwajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sembuh, ini disebabkan karena regenerasi supernya itu. "Hah hah hah... Apa kau mencoba membunuhku, heh orochi?" tanya Naruto dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Khu khu khu..., aku yakin kau tak akan mati dengan serangan seperti tadi." ucap Orochimaru disertai dengan tawa khasnya. "Lagipula, bukankah kau memang sudah mati." lanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus mendengarkan ucapan Orochimaru. Itu memang benar, status dirinya memang dikatakan sudah mati semenjak ia meninggalkan Konoha satu tahun lalu. Tapi semua itu tidak benar, karena dia memang masih hidup. Namun dia juga cukup bersyukur, dengan berita kematiannya itu ia dengan mudah mencapai tujuaanya tanpa ada gangguan dari keluarganya yang mencoba mencarinya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah bocah?" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tidak akan pernah." dengan itu Naruto melesat maju menerjang Orochimaru. Disela larinya Naruto merangkai beberapa handseal dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Fuuton: Shinkugyokyu."

Teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan peluru angin dari mulutnya kearah Orochimaru.

Tak mau terkena jutsu milik Naruto. Orochimaru juga ikut merangkai handseal.

"Doton: Doryuuheki."

Sebuah dinding tanah setinggi enam meter muncul didepan Orochimaru, melindungi Orochimaru dari jutsu Naruto tadi.

Boom!

Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika peluru angin Naruto mengenai dinding tanah milik Orochimaru. Asap mengepul ditempat Orochimaru tadi.

Swus.. Swus...

Dua ekor ular muncul dari dalam kepulan asap tempat Orochimaru tadi dan langsung mencoba menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menghindari dua ular tadi dengan cara bersalto kebelakang beberapa kali. Ia kemudian mengambil pedang yang ia tancapkan tadi. Naruto lansung menebas dua kepala ular tadi. Setelah berhasil memotong-motong dua ular tadi, Naruto langsung merangsek maju ketempat Orochimaru berdiri.

Trank.. Trankk..

Terdengar dua dentingan logam saling bertemu dalam kepulan asap tadi. Naruto melompat keluar dari kepulan asap tadi ketika serangannya dapat ditangkis.

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihatlah Orochimaru memegang sebuah pedang ditangannya. "Khu khu khu... Kau bilang menyerang musuh tanpa senjata adalah seorang pengecut. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Menyerangku dengan senjata padahal tadi aku tak memegang senjata."

"Huh, ularmu tadi termasuk dalam kategori senjata." ucap Naruto. "Dan lihatlah dirimu, kau juga sudah memegang senjata." lanjutnya.

"Ular tadi termasuk dalam kategori jutsu bocah." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Terlalu banyak bicara." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Orochimaru dengan posisi siap menebas vertikal tubuh Orochimaru.

Jrass

Tubuh Orochimaru langsung terbelah menjadi dua. Namun bukanya darah yang berceceran tapi malah lumpur. "Bunshin." gumam Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Orochimaru yang menjadi lumpur.

"Kau menyerang apa, heh?" ucap Orochimaru dari belakang tubuh Naruto sambil menodongkan pedangnya dileher Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. "Oh ya, dan kau pikir kau juga menyerang apa, heh Orochi." setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Naruto menjadi tanah.

Orochimaru langsung membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Fuuton: Shinkujin!"

Pedang angin muncul dari udara hampa, bukan hanya satu tapi hampir lebih 20 pedang angin melesat menuju Orochimaru. Orochimaru dengan lincah menghindari pedang-pedang angin yang mencoba mencincang tubuhnya itu. Setelah berhasil mengindari semua pedang angin tadi, Orochimaru langsung melihat kearah Naruto yang sedikit mengatur napasnya itu. Tak mau memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk mengatur napasnya Orochimaru langsung menyerang Naruto.

"Hah hah hah... Sialan." ucap Naruto kesal ketika melihat Orochimaru menuju arahnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat pedangnya didepan wajah ketika pedang Orochimaru mau menebas wajahnya.

Trankk

Bugh!

Naruto memang berhasil memblok pedan Orochimaru, tapi ia terkena telak tendangan yang dilancarkan Orochimaru keperutnya. Tubuh Naruto terlempar kebelakang dengan cukup keras. Ia kemudian bangkit lagi dan menahan tebasan demi tebasan yang Orochimaru lancarkan. Sesekali tubuhnya terkena goresan pedang dari Orochimaru, namun tak berapa lama lukanya sembuh. Tapi semakin banyak goresan yang diterima Naruto, semakin lambat juga regenerasi lukanya.

Trankk

Krakk.. Prang..

Pedang Naruto patah ketika menahan seranga Orochimaru yang mencoba membelah tubuhnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyerah?" ucap Orochimaru sambil menodonkan pedang keleher Naruto.

Prang

Naruto melempar pedangnya yang tinggal separuh itu. "Baiklah aku menyerah, aku sudah menduga pedangku tak akan mampu menahan pedan Kusanagi."

"Khu khu khu... Kurasa cukup sampai disini." ucap Orochimaru sambil memasukkan pedangnya kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya.

"Kau begitu menjijikan Orochi." ucap Naruto.

Orochimaru tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, ia kemudian melempar sebuah gulungan kearah Naruto. "Itu gulungan jutsu Suiton, kurasa kau membutuhkannya." ucap Orochimaru. "Aku cukup terkesan dengan perkembanganmu. Tapi aku masih belum puas dengan kekuatanmu. Kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi." lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang gulungan ditangannya, ia kumudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Saya kembali lagi dengan chap7 ini. Semoga ini cukup memuaskan kalian.

Nah, udah ketahuankan guru Naruto. Disini saya memang merubah sedikit penampilan Naruto. Biar nantinya keluarganya gak ngenalin naruto ketika bertemu. Untuk doujutsu, naruto tidak akan punya doujutsu karena sudah banyak fic yang menampilkan naruto punya doujutsu, akan sangat membosankan nantinya.

Saya juga mau memberi tau kalau fic ini akan up cukup lama, karena tempat kerja saya akan pindah dan biasanya ditempat pedesaan yang jarang ada sinyalnya. Jadi mohon bersabar untuk menunggu fict ini up.

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah mau memberi review, foll dan fav fict saya ini.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pertemuan**_ ** _Naruto dengan Jiraya_** _  
_

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

 **Otogakure**

Otogakure no sato atau Desa Lindungan Bunyi, desa ini terletak di dekat desa Padi. Desa ini sendiri didirikan oleh seorang kriminal yang menyandang gelar Sannin ular, Orochimaru namanya. Orochimaru membangun desa ini hanya untuk sebagi markas atau juga sebagai tempat penelitiannya. Penduduk desa ini juga kebanyakan hanya orang-orang bekas hasil percobaan Orochimaru dan juga beberapa kriminal tingkat rendah. Tak ada klan istimewa didesa ini, mungkin hanya ada beberapa klan Fuma saja.

Senja telah tiba didesa Otogakure, terlihat langit sudah mulai menampakkan warna jingga memberi tanda bahwa matahari mau tenggelam. Seorang anak yang kira-kira baru berusian 11 tahun barjalan ditengah desa tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Hembusan angin sedikit memainkan rambut surai hitamnya dan juga jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, sebuah pedang bertengger dipunggungnya. Mata beriris birunya menatap datar kedepan tanpa ada niatan menoleh kearah pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang perempuan ada depan jalannya. Ia menatap datar tiga orang yang ada didepannya. "Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya datar nan dingin.

Sosok laki-laki yang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya terkulai dan memaki masker diwajahnya maju selangkah didepan dua orang lainnya. "Apa kau orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu?" tanya Laki-laki tersebut.

Anak laki-laki berjubah hitam tadi menatap datar mereka bertiga. "Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Jadi kau adalah murid spesial tuan Orochimaru itu. Perkenalkan namaku Dosu." ucap laki-laki bermasker tadi yang bernama Dosu. "Dan mereka bernama Zaku dan Kin." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaos berwarna agak coklat memiliki rambut bersurai hitam agak mencuat keatas dan seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian seperti jaket tanpa lengan memiliki rambut hitam yang panjangnya hampir sampai kelutut kakinya.

Pandangan datar masih Naruto tunjukan. "Sebenarnya mau apa kalian?"

"Langsung pada intinya ya?" ucap anak yang bernama Zaku. "Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran dengan kemampuanmu hingga tuan Orochimaru menjadikanmu murid spesialnya. Apa kau mau sparing sebentar denganku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian." ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaa... Apa kau takut pada kami?" ucap Zaku mengejek Naruto. "Aku tak menyangka murid spesial tuan Orochimaru begitu le-"

Crass

Apa yang akan diucapkan Zaku harus terhenti ketika merasakan perih dipipinya. Ia kemudian memegang pipinya yang berdarah itu. "Bangsat apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Naruto sendiri sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga. Pedang yang ia gunakan untuk melukai pipi Zaku dimasukan kembali kesarungnya.

Dosu memandang tempat Naruto berdiri tadi, ia kemudian melirik kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang membelakangi mereka. _'_ _Cepat sekali, aku bahkan tak melihatnya.'_ pikir Dosu agak terkejut.

Naruto masih membelakangi mereka bertiga. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku berencana untuk bersantai dan menikmati udara segar sore ini. Namun-" Naruto menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Namun jika kalian ingin merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, aku bisa memberikannya sekarang." lanjut Naruto dengan suara pelan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Zaku. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam.

Zaku memandang kebelakang, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar bisikan Naruto yang begitu dingin dan seakan-akan menjanjikan sebuah rasa yang teramat sakit. Baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa takut yang berlebihan.

Kin sendiri hanya terdiam dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Sepertinya ia dan rekan timnya telah mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang salah itulah yang mungkin ia pikirkan.

Berbeda dengan dua rekannya, Dosu malah tersenyum misterius dibalik perban yang melilit hampir seuma wajahnya. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang murid spesial tuan Orochimaru." ucap Dosu sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang. "Sebaiknya kita pergi saja." lanjutnya. Ia dan kedua rekannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi.

.

.

Orochimaru berjalan dengan tenang menuju laboratoriumnya, disebelah ada Kabuto yang membawa sedikit tumpukan kertas ditangannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Orochimaru.

Kabuto melihat isi lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Tidak ada perkembangan, sepertinya penyakit yang diderita Kimimaro sangat sulit disembuhkan."

"Sangat disayangkan, tubuh dengan kemampuan khusus klan Kaguya tidak dapat kumiliki." ucap Orochimaru. Langkah Orochimaru terhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruangan.

Clek.. Kriet..

Orochimaru kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti Kabuto yang ada dibelakangnya.

Terlihat diruangan itu terdapat banyak tabung yang berisi berbagai macam cairan dengan bermacam warna. Disudut ruangan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang banyak selang yang terhubung dengan beberapa tabung disana.

Langkah Orochimaru terhenti didepan tempat pemuda berambut putih terbaring itu.

"Yah, walaupun tuan gagal mendapatkan tubuh Kimimaro bukankah ada tubuh Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Kabuto yang juga berhenti didepan ranjan milik Kimimaro tersebut. "Dan kenapa juga anda belum menanamkan segel kutukan pada tubuhnya?"

"Khu khu khu... Kali ini aku tak mau terburu-buru menanamkan segel kutukan." ucap Orochimaru disertai tawa khasnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat anda memberikan segel kutukan, maka lebih cepat juga anda dapat memiliki tubuh Naruto?" tanya Kabuto agak bingung.

"Tidak Kabuto, aku punya rencana tersendiri. Kau tau bukan, tempat kita menemukan semua energi yang diserap Jugo?" ucap Orochimaru diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Kabuto menatap tubuh Kimimaro sejenak, sekarang Kabuto tau apa yang direncanakan tuannya. "Jadi begitu, anda mencoba menggunakan Naruto untuk menguasai kekuatan tersebut."

"Begitulah, jika aku tak bisa. Mungkin calon tubuhku bisa menguasainya dan bila Naruto sudah menguasainya maka dia akan menjadi tubuh yang sempurna." Ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik. "Dan setelah itu, aku akan menanamkan segel kutukan dan memiliki tubuh yang sempurna dengan kekuatan luar biasa, khu khu khu.."

Kabuto hanya diam, rencana tuannya memang cukup sempurna. Namun bagaimana jika semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. "Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto juga tak bisa menguasainya?"

"Khu khu khu... Aku yakin dia dapat menguasainya Kabuto, potensi yang dimiliki Naruto begitu besar." ucap Orochimaru menjawab keraguan Kabuto.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kaca matanya menimbulkan sedikit kilat cahaya dari pantulan kacanya. "Yah... Sepertinya tuan cukup percaya dengan kemampuan Naruto. Seorang anak keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki dua klan yang cukup terkenal, jadi tidak meragukan jika dia memiliki banyak potensi."

"Khu khu khu... Aku tak pernah salah menilai seseorang Kabuto." ucap Orochimaru.

Setelah ucapan Orochimaru tadi, mereka terdiam diruangan tersebut sambil memandang tubuh Kimimaro yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

Setelah kejadian pertemuannya dengan tim Dosu tadi mood Naruto berubah menjadi agak buruk. Niatnya sore ini dia hanya ingin bersantai dan menikmati udara segar. Ia cukup bosan jika harus terus menerus ada diruangan yang gelap, jadi memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar diluar namun berkat tim Dosu tadi moodnya menjadi agak buruk. "Hah..." Naruto menghela napas sejenak mencoba menghilangkan mood buruknya.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah tempat di atas bukit, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kepohon tersebut dan duduk dibawah pohon tersebut. Iris birunya menatap jauh kedepan, sebuah pemandangan matahari mulai terbenam dan hutan yang ada di depannya cukup membuat pikirannya tenang. Angin sedikit memainkan rambut hitamnya. Menutup mata mencoba menikmati suasana sore ini, sebuab bayangan ingatan melintas dikepalanya. Ia lalu membuka mata beriris biru yang kian meredup itu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?" gumamnya pelan. Tak ada balasan dari pertanyaan tadi, hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tumben kau keluar dari sarangmu? Ku kira kau betah disana." sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto merusak suasana tenang tadi. Sosok pemilik suara tadi berjalan kedepan dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah sosok yang duduk disampingnya, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira baru berumur 16 tahun memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda, kulit putih, mata beriris hitam, bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna merah, memakai sebuah pakaian mirip gaun berwarna hijau yang lengannya panjang sebelah sebuah gambar bunga lotus putih tergambar disisi gaun tersebut, sebagai dalaman ia memakai kaos merah, celana pendek berwarna merah membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sepatu berwarna coklat sepanjang betis melengkapi penampilannya. "Guren." ucap Naruto singkat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Guren itu tersenyum kearah Naruto. Namun senyumnya sama sekali tidak dilihat Naruto, karena Naruto kembali menatap panorama didepannya. Ia agak meringis saat senyumannya tidak dilihat Naruto. Ia kemudian ikut memandang pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Matahari sudah mulai semakin tenggelam dan menyisakan sedikit sinarnya. Guren memandang Naruto disebelahnya, terlihat rambut Naruto melambai-lambai pelan dimainkan oleh angin menambah kesan tampan Naruto. Ia ingat saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto lebih tepatnya sembilan bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Naruto, karena ia takut Orochimaru akan lebih memperhatikan Naruto dan mulai melupakan kesetiannya selama ini. Namun setelah beberapa bulan bersama dengan Naruto rasa yang dulunya tidak suka menjadi suka. Dulu Naruto bersifat baik dan ramah pada orang, namun lama kelamaan sikap Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan datar pada semua orang. Ia sebenarnya agak sedikit kecewa ketika melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Ia lebih senang dengan sikap Naruto yang dulu dari pada yang sekarang. Tapi walau sikap Naruto berubah Guren tetap menyukai pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. "Naruto..." gumam Guren pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merasa tak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan pengguna Shoton itu saat ini. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Guren yang seperti ini. Beberapa bulan bersama Guren, ia cukup mengerti sifat Guren dan dia juga tau jika Guren menyukai dirinya. Walaupun ia mengetahui jika Guren menyukainya, tapi Naruto tak membalas perasaan Guren tersebut. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan masalah percintaan untuk saat ini, lagi pula ia masih kecil dan yang terpenting saat ini adalah menjadi kuat. Ia ingin menjadi kuat dan menepati semua janji yang telah ia buat karena itu sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya, jalan yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Karena terlalu asik dengan lamunannya Naruto tidak sadar jika Guren memandanginya.

Tangan kanan yang terbungkus kaos tangan itu terulur dan menyentuh tiga guratan halus diwajah datar anak beranjak remaja disebelahnya. Tangan itu mengelus pipi tan Naruto halus. "Naruto.." gumam Guren lagi.

Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat wajah Guren yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Hm.." gumam Naruto tidak jelas menanggapi gumaman Guren tadi.

Guren masih pada posisi sebelumnya, ia kemudian menutup matanya sejenak mencoba menikmati suasana sore hari ini. Rasanya sudah lama Guren tak merasakan ini, ini disebabkan misi yang diberikan Orochimaru begitu banyak dan sulit. Apalagi sepertinya ia harus pindah dari Otogakure dan menjadi penjaga markas tuannya disebuah pulau yang jauh dari sini. Ia mendesah lemas ketika mengingat misi itu, sepertinya ia akan cukup lama untuk tidak bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

Naruto melirik wajah Guren yang ada disampingnya itu, dapat ia lihat wajah Guren yang begitu lelah dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto singkat. Walau ia tidak membalas perasaan Guren, tapi Naruto cukup peduli dengannya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu cukup lama." ucap Guren.

"Begitukah?" balas Naruto singkat. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah tersebut.

"Hmm, aku diberi misi untuk menjaga salah satu markas tuan Orochimaru disebuah pulau yang jauh dari sini." ucap Guren mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Oh.." hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Guren mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi sebalnya. "Kenapa hanya 'oh' saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah Guren.

"Huh, setidaknya kamu sedikit memberi masukan atau penyemangat untukku. Aku lebih suka sikapmu yang dulu dari pada yang sekarang." ucap Guren masih dengan ekspresi sebalnya.

Naruto tersenyum sangat tipis bahkan mungkin Guren tak melihat senyuman itu. "Kau sendiri juga berubah, mana sikap gadis cuek dan tak peduli dulu yang pernah kutemui?" ucap Naruto membalikan ucapan Guren.

Guren mangap-mangap tak julas ketika ucapannya dibalikkan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya agak merona karena malu. "I-itukan dulu, sekarang sudah beda." ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Hmm, sekarang bagaimana memangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Se-sekarang..." Guren tak mampu menyelesaiakan ucapannya, wajahnya merona merah ntah karena apa. Guren menarik napas dalam mencoba menenangkan gejolak yang ada didadanya. "Na-naruto, kenapa kau juga belum membalas perasaanku? Aku tau kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku ini." Guren menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap langsung wajah Naruto.

Cukup lama Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Guren. "Maaf Aku tidak bisa." jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Guren mengepalkan tangannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya. Hatinya sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Be-begitu ya, a-aku mengerti." ucap Guren. Suaranya agak bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu rapuh jika ada didekat Naruto. Padahal jika didepan musuhnya, ia adalah ninja yang cukup ditakuti.

Naruto memandang Guren yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terjulur kedepan dan mengangkat wajah Guren, iris biru dan hitam saling bertabrakan. Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto, senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan pada semua orang sebuah senyum yang begitu tulus. "Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa. Kau tau sendiri bukan, umurku baru sebelas tahun dan aku belum mau mempunyai hubungan asmara dengan seorang gadis." ucap Naruto agak lembut.

Guren hanya mampu terdiam ketika melihat senyum tulus Naruto, senyum yang ia rindukan dari Naruto dulu. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tersenyum, mata hitamnya memandang iris biru yang agak redup didepannya. "Apa itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." jawab Naruto ambigu.

"Walaupun jawabanmu tak memberi kepastian aku akan tetap menunggumu." ucap Guren disertai senyum diwajahny.

Naruto menatap kedepan lagi tak menghiraukan ucapan Guren tadi. Namun pandangan matanya terlihat sendu ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan terlalu berharap padaku, aku sudah banyak memberikan harapan palsu pada orang terdekatku." gumam Naruto pelan bahkan Guren tak mampu untuk mendengar gumaman Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam menikmati pemandangan didepan mereka. Matahari sudah mulai semakin tenggelam, namun sepertinya mereka berdua belum mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah merasa puas Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan celananya.

"Mau kemana kau." tanya Guren ketika melihat Naruto berdiri.

"Kembali. Aku masih harus berlatih." ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Guren yang ada dibawahnya. "Kau sendiri tidak kembali?" lanjutnya.

Guren menggeleng pelan menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Nanti saja.'' Guren kemudian berdiri disebelah Naruto, tinggi badan Naruto yang agak pendek darinya membuat Guren harus sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Ia kemudian sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Naruto. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Kau lebih pantas kusebut kakak dari pada menjadi pacarku." ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaa... Tapi aku tidak mendaftar untuk menjadi kakakmu." Guren tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mamandang Guren datar, ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Guren yang masih menatapnya.

.

Malam sudah hampir tiba, Naruto terus berjalan dipinggir hutan dekat tempat bukit tadi. Setelah cukup menikmati waktu bersantainya tadi pikiran Naruto menjadi sedikit agak segar. Matanya menajam ketika melihat siluet putih bergerak cepat, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengikuti sosok tersebut. "Penyusup kah?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terus mengikuti sosok tersebut hingga sosok tersebut berhenti di dekat sungai. Senyum menyeringai muncul diwajah datar Naruto kala ia merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut. Dengan perlahan Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan santai menuju sosok tersebut. Seriangan Naruto semakin melebar saat melihat sosok itu menoleh kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tepat lima meter dari sosok tersebut Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Jiraya no Gamma Sannin." ucap Naruto datar.

Sosok yang diikuti dari tadi oleh Naruto, memandang tajam Naruto. "Jadi sejak tadi yang mengikuti ku adalah kau bocah." ujar sosok benama Jiraya tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya dari tadi ya?" ucap Naruto datar sambil memandang Jiraya.

Jiraya menatap anak laki-laki didepannya dengan teliti, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan anak didepannya ini. "Siapa kau?"

Naruto menarik pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan ujung pedang kearah Jiraya. Sebenarnya ini bukan gayanya, menodongkan pedang ke orang yang tidak membawa senjata. Namun sepertinya ini pengecualian, karena musuhnya adalah seorang Sannin. "Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku penyusup, karena..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "...gara-gara kau aku jadi seperti ini." lanjut Naruto yang kemudian melesat kedepan meninggalkan blur hitam.

Trankk

Kunai dan pedang bertabrakan, dengan sedikit tenaga Naruto mendorong pedangnya ke depan. Namun dorongan kunai yang dipegang Jiraya lebih kuat dari pada pedangnya. Naruto kemudian melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak cukup jauh untuk menyerang nanti.

"Aku tak tau apa masalahmu bocah, tapi aku merasa tak pernah berbuat salah padamu." ucap Jiraya. Sebuah kunai masih tergenggam ditangannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari anak didepannya. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit bingung dengan ucapan anak didepannya tadi, apa maksudnya dengan semua gara-gara dirinya.

Naruto memandang Jiraya datar, pedang yang dipegangnya sedikit menguarkan pendar biru. Semakin lama pendar biru dipedang Naruto semakin menipis dan terus menipis hingga membentuk sisi tajam disetiap bagian pedang tersebut. "Yah, mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya. Karena aku sudah terlupakan." ucap Naruto yang kemudia kembali melesat menyerang Jiraya.

Jiraya menajamkan matanya ketika melihat pedang ditangan anak di depannya mengeluarkan pendar biru. _'_ _Chakra angin.'_ itulah yang dipikiran Jiraya saat ini. Dengan cepat Jiraya memosisikan kunai ditangannya didepan tubuhnya mencoba menahan ayunan pedang Naruto. Namun sepertinya ia telah membuat kesalahan ketika melihat kunainya terpotong.

Trankk.. Krak..

Swuss.. Tap!

Pedang yang diayunkan Naruto hanya membelah udara kosong ketika Jiraya melompat kebelakan ketika kunai miliknya berhasil ia potong. Pendar biru dipedang Naruto semakin menguar. Dengan tenang Naruto kemudian menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong didepannya.

"Kaze No Dageki."

Sebuah angin berbentuk seperti tebasan pedang melesat menuju Jiraya. Tak mau ambil resiko Jiraya langsung menghindari angin tersebut. Jiraya kemudian menoleh kesaping, dirinya sedikit merinding melihat karya Naruto. Pohon yang tadi ada ditempat sebelumnya ia berdiri terlihat terpotong-potong, hasil potongannya begitu halus dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Sebuah serangan cukup mematikan jika terkena jutsu tadi.

Kaze No Dageki sebuah jutsu angin yang digabungkan dengan keahlian Kenjutsu. Jutsu ini baru dikuasai Naruto baru-baru ini, walau tak terlalu hebat namun jutsu ini cukup mematikan. Dapat dilihat hasil serangan Naruto tadi, jutsu ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang yang mempunyai perubahan Chakra Fuuton dan mempunyai keahlian Kenjutsu.

Naruto memandang datar hasil karyanya tadi. Ia kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya lagi kearah Jiraya.

Wuss~

Hembusan tercipta dan menuju kearah Jiraya lagi. Tak mau bernasib sama dengan pohon tadi Jiraya langsung melompat kesamping lagi, membiarkan angin tadi memotong-motong pohon dibelakangnya. _'_ _Aku tak bisa jika harus menghindar terus. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kemampuannya cukup mengagumkan untuk anak seumurannya.'_ pikir Jiraya.

Melihat serangannya gagal lagi, Naruto lalu melesat lagi menyerang Jiraya. Tebasan demi tebasan telah ia layangkan, namun semua serangannya dengan mudah dihindari Jiraya. Naruto menebaskan pedangnya kearah wajah Jiraya, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan cara menunduk.

Bugh!

Sebuah tendangan telak mengenai perut Naruto. Bersalto kebelakang Naruto mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto menancapkan pedangnya disebelahnya ia kemudian merangkai handseal cukup cepat.

"Suiton: suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Air sungai yang tadi mengalir cukup tenang berubah menjadi kacau. Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai terangkat keudara dan menciptakan sosok naga air sepanjang tujuh meter. Naga air tersebut langsung menyerang Jiraya.

Jiraya yang melihat itu juga tak tinggal diam, merangakai beberapa handseal dengan cepat Jiraya lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!"

Sebuah dinding tanah muncul dihadapan Jiraya. Namun sepertinya dia harus melebarkan matanya saat melihat naga air tersebut tidak menabrak dinding tanahnya, melainkan menghindarinya dan menyerang Jiraya dari atas.

Blarr!

Naga air buatan Naruto telak mengenai Jiraya. Napas Naruto sedikit memburu saat berhasil menciptakan jutsu kelas B tadi. Bukan karena Jutsunya namun karena sulitnya mengendalikan Naga air tadi yang cukup menguras chakranya. Berkat gulungan yang diberikan Orochimaru dua bulan lalu, ia sudah cukup bisa menguasai beberapa jutsu Suiton.

Naruto memandang bekas jutsunya tadi yang masih terhalang oleh dinding tanah buatan Jiraya. Setelah dinding tanah menghilang, terlihatlah sosok Jiraya yang terbungkus oleh rambut putihnya.

Dirasa serangan sudah berhenti Jiraya kemudian menyingkirkan rambut putihnya yang tadi melindungi dirinya. _'_ _Dia mampu mengendalikan jutsunya_ _tadi, anak ini benar-benar memiliki bakat yang hebat. Namun...'_ Jiraya melihat Naruto yang masih sedikit mengatur napasnya. "Kau memiliki bakat besar untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat bocah. Namun sepertinya kau harus berakhir disini, karena sudah mempergokiku memata-matai desa ini." Ucap Jiraya yang kemudian sebuah cahaya biru berbentuk bola muncul ditangannya. "Maafkan aku bocah, tapi kau bisa berbahaya jika menyebarkan kedatanganku didesa ini." lanjutnya sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan bola biru ditangannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba melompat menghindari serangan Jiraya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan, melihat kebawah dapat ia lihat kakinya sedah terkubur dalam lumpur yang sudah mengering. Ia kemudian mencoba mengambil pedang yang tadi ia tancapkan disebelahnya. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang pedang, pedang tersebut sudah terhisap kedalam tanah. Jiraya semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Tak mau menyerah, Naruto kemudian membuat hand seal dengan cepat.

"Fuut-"

Suing

"Rasengan!"

Blarr!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Akhirnya bisa up juga, inginnya sih mau saya up kemarin. Tapi karena saya keenakan jalan-jalan (nyasar) seharian di Malang dan sampai kos sudah malam jadi saya tunda jadwal upnya.

Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan, maaf kalau terlalu membosankan. Tidak ada hal penting yang mau saya sampaikan, jadi...

Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah mau nunggu fict saya ini. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau review, foll dan fav fict ini.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sisi_ _gelap._  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Sore telah menjadi malam, sinar matahari sudah digantikan oleh sinar bulan yang baru muncul. Para penduduk yang sudah berkerja seharian beberapa sudah pulang dan beristirahat dirumah berkumpul dengan anggota keluarganya. Hewan-hewan Norkturnal sudah mulai keluar dan berburu mencari makanan. Sedangkan hewan Diurnal sudah mencari tempat yang cocok untuk tidur dan bersembunyi dari para pemangsa. Pemangsa yang mengintai disaat waktu yang harusnya untuk beristirahat.

Disebuah sungai dekat pinggir hutan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari lumpur yang menelan hampir setengah kakinya. Sedangkan didepan anak tersebut berlari seorang pria berambut putih yang mungkin sudah berumur setengah abad. Ditangan pria tersebut berputar pendar biru yang berbentuk seperti bola berukuran Kecil.

Naruto telah selesai merangkai handseal. Merentangkan tangannya kedepan, Naruto kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Jiraya. Namun belum sempat dirinya mengeluarkan Jutsunya, Naruto harus merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat dari perutnya. Tubuhnya berputar-putar kebelakang yang kemudian menabrak pohon. Kaki yang tadinya tenggelam didalam lumpur sudah terlepas.

"Cough!"

Darah keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar menahan sakit. Napasnya mulai memberat, regenerasinya terasa begitu lambat. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada pohon yang sudah hampir patah dibelakangnya. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dapat ia lihat Jiraya berjalan kearahnya.

Setelah menghantamkan jutsunya tadi diperut Naruto. Jiraya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah bisa dikatakan sekarat itu. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan anak didepannya ini, walau sudah terkena Jutsu yang bisa dikatakan rank S ini anak didepannya masih bisa menahan kesadarannya.

Naruto terus memegang perutnya yang masih saja terasa sakit. Iris biru redupnya memandang Jiraya yang berdiri dua meter didepannya. Senyum sinis muncul disela wajah Naruto yang meringis. "Hah..Hah..,hah... Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku heh?"

Jiraya memandang datar anak di depannya. Bagaimanapun anak di depannya ini sudah terlihat sekarat, ia mengurungkan niatnya mengambil kunai untuk mengakhiri hidup anak di depannya ini. Berbalik membelakangi Naruto, Jiraya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Belum sampai lima langkah, Jiraya harus berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku hah! Apa kau hanya ingin menyiksaku lagi hah!?" Naruto berteriak keras. Rasa sesak napas didadanya tidak ia hiraukan, emosi yang selama ini ia pendam keluar begitu saja. Ia merasa marah dengan sosok di depannya itu, gara-gara dia ia jadi seperti ini. Semuanya bermula darinya dan kenapa tidak diakhiri saja sekalian.

Jiraya hanya berdiri diam tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan pada bocah itu hingga dia begitu membencinya? Siapa bocah itu? Semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Jiraya menghembuskan napas lelah, ia kemudian berbalik dan memandang Naruto. "Sungguh aku tak tau siapa kau bocah, kau membenciku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Maafkan aku jika aku memang pernah berbuat salah padamu."

"Hahaha.. Uhuk! Benar-benar menabjubkan. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Aku merasa suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi ninja yang berpengaruh besar untuk dunia Shinobi ini. Bila takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, kuharap kita bisa menjadi kawan bukan musuh." Jiraya kemudian berbalik dan meloncat kepohon demi pohon meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Jiraya Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya, napasnya semakin memberat tubuhnya berasa lemas. Menerawang keatas melihat bulan, Naruto kemudian tertawa pelan. 'Apa semua berakhir disini?' Dia membatin miris. 'Apa semua yang ku lakukan perpercuma?.'

"Ugh!" lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika mencoba bergerak. Rasa sakit diperutnya benar-benar menyakitkan lebih sakit dari luka yang diberikan beruang satu tahun lalu. 'Aku tidak boleh menyerah disini.' Mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. 'Sial! Kenapa seperti ini?' Padangan Naruto mulai memburam, mencoba untuk tetap tersadar namun semua percuma hingga kegelapan merebut kesadaran Naruto. Sebelum semua menggelap ia sempat mendengar teriakan memanggil namanya.

.  
Guren berjalan pelan dipinggir sungai, sesekali ia menendang batu kecil yang ada didepannya. Ia kemudian berhenti berjalan dan duduk disebuah batu yang cukup besar dipinggir sungai tersebut. Memandang aliran air sungai didepannya, ia kemudian menutup matanya menikmati angin dan suara riak air. Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya. "Dasar, dia terlalu cepat dewasa." gumamnya pelan.

Membuka matanya, Guren lalu memandang langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika mengingat itu.

Jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat orang menjadi seperti orang gila. Senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan kadang sering melamun dan kadang bisa membuat orang berubah. Cinta juga buta tanpa mengenal usia, muda tua bahkan anak-anak. Bahkan sosok Guren yang terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli bisa diluluhkan oleh cinta.

Blarr!

Lamunan Guren buyar ketika mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah sebelah barat cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian melihat aliran sungai yang tadi tenang menjadi kacau. "Sepertinya ada pertarungan." ucapnya pelan sambil melihat kearah bekas suara ledakan tadi.

Blarr!

Tak beberapa lama suara ledakan menggema lagi. "Sebenarnya siapa yang bertarung?". Merasa penasaran akhirnya guren memutuskan mendekati lokasi asal ledakan tadi.

Berlari cukup cepat, Guren kemudian melompat kepohon. Mencoba melihat ketempat ledakan tadi, dapat Guren lihat seorang anak bersurai hitam duduk lemah dibawah pohon yang hampir rubuh. Matanya melebar ketika merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin dia.' Ia kemudian melompat dari pohon dan mempercepat laju larinya.

Tap~

"Naruto!"

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Naruto, Guren langsung menghampiri Naruto. Mengguncang tubuh Naruto pelan, namun tak ada respon dari Naruto. Tubuh Naruto malah ambruk kesamping karena ulah Guren tadi. Guren semakin panik saat Naruto ambruk. Ia kemudian menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal Naruto.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Ucap Guren sambil mencoba menyadarkan Naruto. Namun tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto. "Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini padamu?"

Berbagai cara telah Guren coba untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Mata Guren berkaca-kaca saat semua usahanya untuk menyadarkan Naruto tak berhasil. Pikiran aneh mulai membayangi isi kepalanya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke dada sebelah kiri Naruto. Matanya melebar saat mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang begitu lemah seperti mau berhenti. "Tidak tidak, bertahanlah!" air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Guren akhirnya lolos sudah. Ia memeluk kepala Naruto didadanya. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'. Masih memeluk Naruto, Guren akhirnya tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ditengah sebuah training ground terlihat Menma sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Menma bukannya tidur, ia saat ini sedang mencoba berbicara dengan sosok yang mendiami tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia mencoba mengajak bicara sosok Kyubi yang mendiami tubuhnya. Namun semua yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Kyubi benar-benar sulit untuk diajak berkompromi setiap kali ia datang di alam bawah sadarnya ia selalu mendapat sambutan yang sangat kurang ramah. Tapi bukannya jera, Menma malah semakin tertarik untuk mendekati sosok rubah ekor sembilan itu.

Mindscape

Menma membuka matanya setelah merasa berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Sejauh mata ia memandang hanya ada air yang menggenangi tempat yang seperti sebuah lorong-lorong pembuangan air. Dengan pelan Menma menyusuri tempat itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Menma sampai ditempat yang terdapat penjara yang besar. Memandang kedepan hanya gelap yang dapat ia lihat dari penjara tersebut. "Seperti biasa kau selalu tidur."

 **"Grr... Apa yang kau lakukan** **disini bocah?"** Suara geraman yang cukup menyeramkan muncul dari dalam penjara tadi.

Bukannya takut Menma malah mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Ini alam bawah sadarku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun disini."

Sepasang mata merah berpupil vertikal muncul dari dalam gelapnya penjara itu. Mata yang begitu menyeramkan dan memancarkan penuh kebencian. **"Jika kau ingin aku melakukan apa yang kau minta jangan harap kau mendapatkannya** **, kecuali kau mau membebaskanku dari segel terkutuk ini"**

Menma memutar matanya bosan ketika mendengar ucapan Kyubi. "Oh ayolah, aku sudah bosan mendengar rengekanmu itu Kyu." Dengan santai Menma mengambil satu langkah kedepan lebih dekat ke penjara. "Lagi pula apa susahnya berteman dengan ku?"

 **"Hahahaa... Apa susahnya** **katamu, kalian para manusia tak mengerti perasaan kami para Biju. Kalian hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan kami saja, kalian hanya menganggap kami sebagai sebuah senjata. Kau juga sama seperti para manusia lainnya, denga alasan berteman dengan ku kau bermaksud memanfaatkan ku juga."** Sosok rubah ekor sembilan mulai terlihat samar-samar dalam penjara.

Krang!

Tiga buah cakar yang besar hampir saja mencabik-cabik muka Menma. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Menma saja.

Kyubi menarik cakarnya kedalam penjara lagi. Mata merah vertikalnya memandang Menma penuh benci. **"Semua manusia sama saja pembohong, arogan, naif, egois, suka peperangan dan haus akan kekuatan** **dan kekuasaan. Aku Biju terkuat dari Biju lainnya tak akan pernah percaya dengan manusia lagi, termasuk kau juga."**

Menma memandang datar sosok Kyubi di depannya, senyum sinis muncul di wajah Menma. "Lagi? Jadi kau pernah percaya pada seorang manusia?" Menma menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Dan sepertinya kau di hianati olehnya. Jika tebakkan ku benar orang itu pasti Uchiha Madara."

 **"Grr...** **Jangan pernah sebutkan nama Uchiha keparat itu bocah!"** Kyubi berteriak cukup keras ketika Menma menyebutkan nama seorang Uchiha Madara.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut dengannya?" ucap Menma mengejek Kyubi.

 **"Hahahaa... Untuk apa aku takut pada Uchiha keparat itu. Aku Kyubi no yoko Biju terkuat dari sembilan biju yang ada tak akan** **pernah takut pada seorang manusia."** dengan arogannya Kyubi membalas ejekkan Menma tadi.

Senyum mengejek semakin lebar di wajah Menma. "Yang terkuat? Kalau kau kuat kenapa kau bisa di kendalikan seperti mainan oleh Madara."

Brakk!

Dengan ganas Kyubi menggebrak jeruji besi yang mengurungnya, kuku-kuku tajamnya mencoba meraih tubuh Menma yang ada di depan penjaranya. **"Kemari** **kau, aku akan mecabik-cabik tubuhmu dan akan kumakan dagingmu."**

"Huh, memakan ku? Lihatlah kau sendiri tidak bisa keluar dari dalam penjara itu." tanpa takut Menma kembali mengejek Kyubi lagi.

Kyubi menggeram marah mendengar ejekkan Menma. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan baginya, andai saja ia bisa keluar dari segel yang mengurungnya ini ia tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan anak di depan penjaranya ini. **"Andai saja aku bisa keluar dari** **sini, kau pasti sudah menjadi debu."**

"Kau ingin keluar?" Senyum mengejek yang tadi menghiasi wajah Menma telah menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datar dan serius.

Kyubi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan bocah di depannya ini. Ia tau bahwa anak di depannya ini sudah mulai serius terlihat dari perubahan mimik wajahnya tadi.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Menma menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu bantu aku membawa kakak ku pulang ke Konoha. Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu dari sini."

 **"Hahaha... Kau pikir aku akan percaya** **padamu."** Kyubi tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Menma tadi. **"Lagi** **pula kakak mu itu sudah mati, buat apa kau repot-repot mencarinya."**

"Kakak ku belum mati!" Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga telapak tangannya memutih. "Dia hanya menghilang saja dan aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu."

 **"Lihatlah kau begitu naif** **bocah. Semua orang tau bahwa kakak mu telah mati dan kau masih saja percaya bahwa dia masih hidup. Kau dan adik bodohmu itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga dengan percuma."**

"Aku tak perduli dengan anggapan orang lain. Aku dan Naruko percaya bahwa kakak kami masih hidup dan selama kami masih percaya kami akan tetap mencarinya walaupun harus mengelilingi dunia Shinobi ini." Menma memandang Kyubi dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. Tanpa ragu ia mengucapkan perkataannya tadi.

Kyubi hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Sepertinya anak di depannya ini benar-benar bertekad untuk mencari kakaknya. Menekuk keempat kakinya Kyubi lalu menumpu kepalanya dengan dua kaki depannya. Sepertinya percuma saja bicara dengan anak di depannya ini. Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya yang menyeramkan itu dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Padangan datar Menma tunjukkan pada sosok rubah ekor sembilan yang mengabaikannya itu. Menma kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjahui penjara tadi.

 **"Bagaimana mungking aku bisa** **mempercayaimu?"** ujar Kyubi tiba-tiba kedua matanya tetap menutup dan posisinya tidak berubah.

Sudut bibir Menma sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapan Kyubi. "Percayalah, aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu jika kesepakatan kita selesai." ucap Menma tanpa berbalik. "Dan jika aku mengingkari janjiku kau boleh membunuhku."

Kyubi masih terdiam ditempatnya hingga Menma sudah keluar dari alam bawah sadar. **"** **Menarik."** gumam Kyubi pelan.

Mindscape end.

Membuka matanya Menma kemudian berdiri, sedikit membersihkah celana yang ia pakai Menma lalu berjalan memasuki rumah. Sejak tadi Menma hanya mencari tempat tenang dan itu hanya dapat ia temukan di belakang rumahnya atau tempat training ground Namikaze.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah hanya sepi yang menyambut Menma. Melihat jam yang ada di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. "Sudah larut malam rupanya." gumamnya pelan. Pantas saja rumah sudah sepi, mungkin semua orang sudah tidur.

Berjalan menuju dapur Menma lalu membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air putih. Ia kemudian menuju kamar tak lupa menutup kulkas terlebih dahulu dan membawa botol berisi air tadi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar Naruto sedikit terbuka. Merasa penasaran Menma lalu membuka pintu kamar Naruto lebih lebar. "Naruko?" ucap Menma ketika netranya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela.

Gadis yang di panggil Naruko itu tak menjawab. Naruko masih setia menatap keluar jendela itu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Menma lalu mendekat kearah Naruko. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah Naruko. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Menma memecah keheningan. "Merindukannya?"

Naruko tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Menma. Ia masih setia memandangi bulan yang menerangi langit gelap malam ini. Bayangan sosok Naruto tersenyum terlintas di pikirannya. "Ya, aku sagat merindukannya."

Hening menemani mereka lagi setelah perkataan Naruko tadi. Tak ada yang mau memulai bicara lagi.

Masih pada posisinya berdiri Menma kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tersebut. "Tidurlah hari sudah larut malam." ucap Menma sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Menghela napas sejenak Naruko kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja. Naruko tersenyum ketika melihat foto Naruto dan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dengan pose dua jari mengacung kedepan. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja dimana pun kau berada kak."

.  
Pagi telah tiba di desa Konoha, malam telah berlalu cukup cepat bagi beberapa orang. Hewan Diurnal juga memulai aktifitasnya lagi menggantikan hewan Norkturnal. Sebuah siklus kehidupan yang selalu berputar-putar.

Kushina memulai aktifitasnya dengan memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dengan lihai Kushina membolak balikkan telur yang saat ini ia goreng. Mata violetnya menatap Minato yang sedang membaca koran. "Apa mereka belum bangun?"

Minato mengalihkan padangannya dari koran ke Kushina. "Kurasa belum."

"Hah, mereka itu selalu saja begini." Kushina meletakkan telur yang tadi ia goreng ke atas piring. "Minato tolong bawakan makanannya ke meja makan. Aku akan membangunkan mereka." Kushina lalu berjalan menuju kamar Menma dan Naruko.

Minato menurunkan koran yang ia baca. Ia lalu menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Kushina saat ini sudah berdiri di depan kamar Menma. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Menma pelan. "Menma, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah bu." jawab Menma dari dalam.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun ke bawah kita sarapan bersama."

"Iya, nanti aku akan menyusul."

Setelah selesai dengan Menma, Kushina lalu menuju kamar Naruko.

Tok tok tok..

"Naruko bangun dan segeralah turun ke bawah." tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Sekali lagi Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruko. "Naruko cepat bangun atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini."

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam Kushina memutuskan membuka pintu kamar Naruko.

Clek

"Tidak dikunci." gumam Kushina. Melangkah lebih dalam ke kamar Naruko, Kushina lalu mencari Naruko. Namun Kushina tak menemukan Naruko di dalam kamar tersebut. "Kemana anak itu?"

Merasa tak menemukan Naruko dikamarnya, Kushina lalu keluar dari dalam kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati bekas kamar Naruto. Matanya menatap sendu pintu bekas kamar Naruto.

Kushina lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut, di lihatnya di dalam kamar tersebut terlihat bersih dan rapi. Walaupun si pemilik kamar telah tiada, Kushina setiap hari tetap membersihkan kamar ini. Memasuki kamar lebih dalam hati Kushina terasa nyeri ketika melihat Naruko tertidur dikasur yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Naruko, rasa nyeri dihatinya bertambah ketika melihat Naruko memeluk sebuah foto. Mengambil foto yang ada dipelukkan Naruko, Kushina lalu membangunkan Naruko. "Naruko, cepat bangun."

"Engghh..." Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali Naruko lalu bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Selamat pagi ibu." ucap Naruko ketika melihat sosok ibunya yang berdiri di sebelah kasur tempatnya tidur.

Kushina tersenyum walaupun sedikit di paksakan. "Pagi Naruko."

Masih dalam keadaan sedikit mengantuk, Naruko mengucek-kucek matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Jam tujuh, sudah kamu cepat mandi ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan."

"Uhm, baiklah." dengan langkah gontai Naruko lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Kushina masih berdiri ditempatnya semula memandang kepergian Naruko. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah foto yang saat ini ia pegang. "Mereka masih belum bisa menerima ke pergiaanmu Naruto." gumamnya pelan. "Aku pun juga berpikir begitu. Seandainya masih ada harapan untuk ku."

.  
"Masih belum ada perkembangan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti biasanya." Ucap Kabuto yang saat ini memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Orochimaru memandang datar sosok Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Sudah seminggu Naruto koma sejak di bawa Guren beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sempat terkejut ketika Guren membawa Naruto dalam keadaan yang bisa di katakan sekarat.

"Jika keadaannya terus begini, semua rencana yang telah aku susun akan terhambat dan kemungkinan malah gagal." ucap Orochimaru sambil berjalan menjauhi ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring.

Melihat Orochimaru berjalan keluar ruangan Kabuto juga mengikuti Orochimaru dari belakang. "Yah, seperti yang telah ku katakan sebelumnya. Setiap rencana pasti akan ada yang tidak berjalan seperti kita inginkan."

"Khu khu khu... Kau benar Kabuto. Jika Naruto tak ada peningkatan dengan keadaannya sekarang ini, sepertinya aku harus membuat rencana cadangan."

"Rencana cadangan?"

"Khu khu khu... Ya, rencana cadangan."

Setelah ucapan terakhir Orochimaru tadi, mereka berjalan dalam diam hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar setiap mereka melangkah.

Gelap, hanya itu yang saat ini Naruto lihat. Sejauh mata memandang hanya gelap saja yang terlihat. Saat ini Naruto sedang berbaring di tempat yang hanya ada kegelapan. Tak ada niatan untuk berdiri dari posisinya saat ini. Mata Naruto menatap bosan di atasnya.

Bosan, saat inilah yang Naruto rasakan. Ia merasa bosan dengan tempat ini, setiap ia berada dalam posisi terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri pasti berakhir di tempat ini. Ini terjadi saat Orochimaru menanamkan sel Hashirama dan dia untuk pertama kalinya terdampar disini, di alam bawah sadarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disini pasca pertarungannya dengan Jiraya.

 **"Selalu saja berakhir disini."** sebuah suara yang cukup berat muncul entah dari mana.

Tap

Tap

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terhenti tepat disebelah kepala Naruto.

 **"Keadaanmu begitu** **menyedihkan."** ujar sosok yang mulai terlihat samar-samar dalam gelapnya tempat itu. Sosok tersebut hampir menyerupai Naruto hanya saja terdapat sedikit perbedaan di wajahnya. Mata sosok tersebut memiliki mata berwarna merah darah yang menyala dalam kegelapan di tempat tersebut dan tiga goresan di pipi yang lebih tebal dari milik Naruto.

Naruto tak merespon ucapan Yami nama sosok tadi. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memandang kegelapan diatasnya. Yami merupakan sisi gelap dari dirinya sendiri. Awal bertemu dengan Yami, Naruto sempat kaget dan mencoba melawannya. Namun seberapa kerasnya ia melawan hasilnya tetap sama yaitu seri, hingga Naruto mengacuhkan keberadaan Yami yang ada ditubuhnya.

Yami sedikit kesal akan sikap Naruto yang mengacuhkannya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Naruto yang berbaring. **"Mau berapa lama kau tiduran** **disini?"**

Kembali Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan Yami.

 **"Semakin lama kau semakin** **menyebalkan.** " ucap Yami agak kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" setelah beberapa kali mengabaikan Yami akhirnya Naruto menanggapi Yami.

Yami mendengus kesal ketika di katai pengganggu. **"Huh, aku** **bukan pengganggu. Aku adalah dirimu."**

"Kau bukanlah aku. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu ada." ucap Naruto datar.

 **"Hahahaa**!" tawa Yami menggema ditempat tersebut. **"Sampai kapan kau tak menganggapku** **Naruto? Seberapa keras kau tak menganggapku aku tetaplah kau. Kita adalah satu."**

"Itu menurutmu, tapi tidak untukku."

 **"** **Terserah kau saja, sifat keras kepalamu pada akhirnya akan membunuhmu sendiri."**

"Bukankah jika aku mati kau juga ikut mati."

Mereka berbicara tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Terdiam beberapa lama, mereka hanya menatap kegelapan saja.

 **"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi jika kita bersatu maka kau bukan, tapi kita akan menjadi lebih hebat dari** **sekarang."** ucap Yami.

Naruto terdiam, apa yang diucapkan Yami mungkin ada benarnya. Jika ia tak bisa mengalahka Yami, mungkin dengan bersatu bisa membuatnya bertambah kuat.

 **"Bagaimana** **menurutmu?"** tanya Yami karena Naruto tak kunjung berbicara.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya." ucap Naruto setelah cukup lama berpikir.

Yami menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto yang masih berbaring. **"** **Jadi.."**

Naruto memandang datar Yami, dengan perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan Yami. "Tentu saja." ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Yami.

Deg!

Sebuah energi asing tiba-tiba merasuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Energi yang begitu kental akan kegelapan dan kebencian. Aura hitam menari-nari liar disekitar tubuh Naruto, hingga sosok Naruto memudar yang kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Yami sendiri.

 **"Kita lihat siapa yang lebih mendominasi** **disini. Aku atau kau."** dengan itu sosok Yami menghilang ditelan kegelapan ditempat itu.

Mindscape end.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang terbaring diranjang. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Naruto terangkat hingga posisi Naruto menjadi duduk. Aura hitam yang mengitari tubuhnya semakin banyak, dengan perlahan kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup mulai terbuka menampilkan iris biru sedingin es.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Jumpa lagi dengan saya maaf jika updatenya lama, saya sempat kehilangan ide cerita dan seperti yang pernah saya katakan dulu bahwa disini sinyalnya sulit dan dompet lagi kritis jadi gak bisa beli paketan.

Mungkin cerita ini memang membosankan dan tidak seru untuk dibaca. Tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki cerita abal nan gaje ini. Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang udah mau nunggu fict ini up. Terima kasih juga sudah mau review, fav, fol, dan membaca fict ini.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Misi dan**_ ** _Momochi Zabuza._**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

 _Dua tahun kemudian_.

.

.

Ctang!

Dua pedang saling berbenturan dan mencoba saling mendominasi. Salah seorang pemegang pedang meloncat kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak dengan lawannya. Rambut merahnya melambai pelan akibat loncatannya tadi, kulit putih mulusnya basah oleh keringat baju yang ia kenakan juga tak terhindar dari keringat.

Naruko nama pengguna pedang tadi memandang lawannya yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Lawan Naruko sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang sedikit pucat dan memakai pakaian standart Jounin. Sesekali suara batuk keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut.

Sringg

Suara gesekan pedang dan sarungnya terdengar pelan ketika Naruko mengambil pedang dari punggungnya. Saat ini Naruko memegang dua pedang ditangannya. Tanpa perintah, Naruko langsung melesat menuju lawannya.

Setelah sampai didepan lawannya Naruko langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Ctang!

Tebasan Naruko dapat ditahan oleh lawannya. Ia lalu mencoba memenggal kepala lawannya dengan pedang yang menganggur ditangan kirinya.

Swuss

Namun hanya udara kosonglah yang menjadi korban tebasannya ketika lawannya menunduk. Naruko langsung meloncat kebelakang lagi ketika sebuah kaki mencoba menjegalnya.

Sett

Kembali Naruko melesat menyerang lelaki tadi. Naruko langsung menyerang lawannya dengan kemampuan berpedang yang ia miliki. Sedang dengan lawannya hanya menangkis semua serangan Naruko.

Clep!

Dua pedang yang tadinya terpisah bergabung menjadi satu, membuatnya hampir mirip sebuah tombak yang memiliki dua sisi tajam. Kembali, Naruko menyerang lawannya. Jual beli serangan tak terhindarkan lagi.

Slash.

Meloncat kebelakang setelah melakukan sebuah serangan. Naruko memandang laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya.

"Butuh lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk menebasku Naruko." ucap lelaki itu.

Naruko memandang lelaki tersebut dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Sensei memang benar, aku memang akan sulit untuk memberi goresan pada tubuh Sensei. Tapi lihat saja baju sensei."

Lelaki itu langsung melihat baju yang ia kenakan, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sebuah sobekkan cukup panjang dibajunya. "Kau hebat untuk ukuran seorang Genin Naruko-chan." Ekspresi yang tadinya terkejut berubah menjadi senyum bangga. "Aku bangga bisa menjadi Sensei mu."

Ya, Naruko memang sudah menjadi Genin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia mempercepat masa belajarnya di akademi, sehingga ia dapat lulus lebih cepat dari teman seangkatannya. Naruko juga seorang Genin spesial yang dimana hanya dia sendiri diteamnya dan Senseinya yaitu Gekko Hayate.

Gekko Hayate adalah seorang ahli dalam bermain pedang atau Kenjutsu di Konoha. Ia dipilih oleh Hokage untuk mengajari Naruko, karena cocok dengan gaya bertarung Naruko yang menggunakan pedang juga.

Naruko tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian yang diucapkan Senseinya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya Sensei. Apa kita bisa melanjutkan latihannya?". Naruko kembali membuat kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Hayate.

"Uhuk! Sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena kita dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama." Hayate lalu menyarungkan pedangnya dipunggung.

Naruko mendesah malas ketika latihannya tertunda. "Apakah ada misi lagi?"

Hayate mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruko.

"Hah... Kuharap misi ini lebih menantang dari misi lainnya." kembali Naruko mendesah malas. Ia merasa bosan jika harus menjalankan misi yang memiliki rank-D. "Awas saja jika aku diberi misi rank-D lagi. Aku tak akan segan mencincang tubuh Tou-san" sungut Naruko. Ia lalu menyarungkan dua pedangnya dengan posisi menyilang di punggungnya.

Hayate hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah Naruko. "Sudah, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke gedung Hokage."

Hayate lalu berjalan menuju gedung Hokage diikuti Naruko dari belakang.

.

.

.

.  
Di lain sisi terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki surai pirang yang membingkai wajah tampannya sedang berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan didalam kantong celananya. Di sebelah kanannya berjalan seorang pemuda laki-laki bersurai raven dengan model emo. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya seorang gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda panjang.

Mereka adalah anggota tim tujuh yang beranggotakan Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura. Tim tujuh sendiri sudah terbentuk kurang lebih sudah satu bulan lebih. Tim ini juga sudah menjalankan lebih dari 20 misi rank-D dan hari ini mereka mendapat panggilan misi lagi.

"Dia itu selalu saja meninggalkan kita." satu-satunya gadis ditim tersebut berkata dengan nada kesal. "Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi Sensei kita."

"Ck, dasar cerewet. Bisa tidak kau diam." Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar keluhan Sakura. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar keluhan gadis musim semi itu dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

Sakura tak lantas langsung menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi dia itu sudah kelewatan Sasuke-kun. Sudah sering datang terlambat, malas melatih kita dan lebih parahnya lagi dia menelantarkan kita."

Menma hanya mengelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar keluhan yang diutarakan Sakura. Memang Sensei mereka itu aneh, jadi Menma memaklumi tingkah Sakura. "Sudahlah, kita sudah ditunggu Sensei di kantor Hokage."

"Biarkan dia menunggu kita seperti biasanya kita menunggunya." ucap Sakura masih kesal.

Kembali Sasuke bedecak kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kalau begitu kau disini saja. Aku dan Menma akan kegedung Hokage." ucap Sasuke datar.

"E-eh.. Tu-tunggu aku!" Sakura berjalan agak cepat saat ia mulai tertinggal dari dua rekan timnya. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju gedung Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang laki-laki berjalan beriringan di sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap. Salah seorang itu memakai kaca mata dan memiliki surai putih yang cukup panjang. Seorang lagi pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam yang sedikit panjang didepan sehingga menutup sebelah mata kanannya, mata biru sedingin es itu menatap datar kedepan.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa ular tua itu memanggilku Kabuto." pemuda bersurai hitam itu memecah keheningan denga suara dinginnya.

Laki-laki bersurai putih yang bernama Kabuto itu hanya menatap kedepan saja, cukup lama ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tadi. Di hadapannya terlihat dua lorong yang terpisah. "Aku tidak tau. Seharusnya kau harus lebih sopan pada Senseimu Naruto-kun." Dan Kabuto memilih lorong sebelah kanan.

Kembali mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya suara langkah kaki yang menemani mereka berdua. Banyak pintu ruangan yang telah mereka lewati, namun belum sampai pada tujuan. Kembali mereka menemukan empat lorong terpisah dan mereka memilih lorong bagian kanan lagi. Tempat ini bagaikan sebuah labirin. Dan sebuah labirin pasti memiliki banyak jalan yang menyesatkan dan berakhir buntu. Siapa pun bisa tersesat jika tak terbiasa tinggal di sini.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Jalan di tempat ini bagaikan kehidupannya, berliku-liku, penuh kegelapan, dan kadang juga tersesat. Apa tak ada jalan yang mulus untuk hidupnya? Naruto pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kadang juga bimbang memilih jalan hidupnya. Ia ingin berjalan kecahaya namun dia sudah terlanjur jatuh kegelapan. Ia ingin berjalan ke kegelapan namun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya terombang-ambing di antara putih dan hitam. Hanya waktu yang akan membuatnya jatuh diatara hitam atau putih. Tapi, jika dia boleh berharap, ia tak ingin ada di hitam maupun putih. Ia hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan tanpa memihak. Mungkin warna abu-abu cocok untuknya tidak hitam maupun putih. Namun semua kembali lagi semua itu hanya harapan.

Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan di baliknya.

Clek.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Naruto tak sadar jika sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan tenang Naruto mengikuti Kabuto masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan banyak menguarkan bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat menyambut Naruto. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua sosok yang sedang saling berbicara.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanpa sopan santun Naruto langsung menyela percakapan dua orang tadi.

Dua orang tadi menoleh dan menatap Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai putih memandang tajam Naruto. Sedang yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu menjijikan.

"Khu khu khu... Menyela pembicaraan orang lain tanpa ijin itu sungguh tidak sopan Naruto-kun." Orochimaru berucap desertai dengan tawa khasnya.

Sedangkan pemuda di depan Orochimaru masih menatap tajam Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto tak mengindahkan tatap tajam pemuda berambut putih itu. Mata biru sedingin esnya menatap datar Orochimaru. "Jadi?" Naruto menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan sembelumnya tadi.

"Selalu pada intinya." Orochimaru masih melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya. "Apa kau masih mencari sebuah pedang?"

Ya, Naruto memang mencari sebuah pedang yang pas untuk dirinya gunakkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki banyak pedang. Tapi semua pedang yang ia miliki hanya pedang biasa dan ia menginginkan sebuah pedang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus tersendiri. Dan sebenarnya ia juga sudah menemukannya namun...

"Aku tak akan memberikan Kusanagi padamu." Ucap Orochimaru seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Naruto.

...pemiliknya tak mau memberikannya. "Lalu pedang apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Seringaian mengembang di wajah pucat Orochimaru. "Aku tak bilang aku akan memberikan sebuah pedang." Sejenak Orochimaru menjeda perkataannya. "Aku ingin kau mengambilnya sendiri dari pemilik pedangnya."

Walaupun hanya ekspresi datar yang terlihat di wajah Naruto, namun ia sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Orochimaru. "Tak usah berbelit-belit cepat katakan apa maksudmu."

" khu khu khu... Selalu tak sabaran. Apa kau tau pedang Kubikiribocho?"

"Hm." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kubikiribocho adalah sebuah pedang pemenggal. Pedang ini termasuk salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure. Pedang ini di katakan sebagai pedang yang tak bisa di potong. Di sebut seperti itu karena setiap pedang ini patah akan tumbuh lagi jika di lumuri darah. Pedang ini akan menggunakan zat besi dari darah untuk meregenerasinya ketika patah. Terakhir yang Naruto tau pedang itu saat ini masih di tangan seorang yang bernama Momochi Zabuza. Itu berarti ia harus...

"Jadi aku harus merebutnya dari Momochi Zabuza." Sebuah pernyataan di utarakan oleh Naruto.

"Khu khu khu... Kau benar. Dan aku akan menugaskan Kimimaro ikut bersamamu." Orochimaru lalu memandang pemuda berambut putih yang ada di depannya.

Naruto memandang datar Kimimaro lalu beralih memandang Orochimaru lagi. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Jika dia ikut pada nantinya dia akan menjadi beban saja."  
Tangan Kimimaro terkepal erat. "Apa maksudmu?" Mata Kimimaro memicing tajam tak suka ke arah Naruto.

"Kau hanya orang yang sakit-sakitan. Aku tak ingin saat bertarung nanti aku harus melindungimu."

"Kau!" Kimimaro mengeram marah atas ucapan yang Naruto lontarkan. "Aku tak akan menjadi beban, tapi kaulah yang ak- uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Ucapan Kimimaro harus tehenti ketika dadanya merasa nyeri. Ia lalu melihat tangannya yang ia pakai menutup mulut saat batuk tadi. Noda merah cukup banyak di telapak tangan Kimimaro. Darah itu lah yang saat ini di pikiran Kimimaro.

Orochimaru memandang datar Kimimaro. "Sepertinya apa yang di ucapkan Naruto-kun benar. Kondisimu belum pulih benar." Orochimaru lalu memanggil Kabuto yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kabuto, kau urus Kimimaro."

Kabuto yang tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja mengangguk atas perintah Orochimaru. Lalu Kabuto menghampiri Kimimaro yang terduduk di ranjang di depan Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Orochimaru berjalan lebih dekat kearah Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto dan Orochimaru saling berhadapan. "Jadi, dimana aku bisa menemukan Zabuza?"

Masih memandang Naruto, seringaian kembali muncul di wajah Orochimaru. Inilah yang ia suka dari sosok Naruto, selalu bicara langsung pada intinya. "Aku mendengar informasi bahwa saat ini Zabuza sedang berada di..."

.

.

.

.

"Nami no kuni?" Tanya Sakura setelah mendengar lokasi misinya nanti.

"Ya, misi kalian adalah mengantar seorang arsitek pembuat jembatan dan juga melindunginya sampai pembangunan jembatan selesai." Minato menjeda ucapannya. Ia lalu menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam kantornya.

Tim tujuh, Naruko, Gekko Hayate, dan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi. Mereka di kumpulkan di sini karena mereka akan menjalani satu misi yang sama. Misi yang akan mereka jalani termasuk rank-B.

Awalnya Minato akan menugaskan tim tujuh saja, namun mengingat ini misi rank-B pertama mereka jadilah Minato menambahkan tim Naruko. Ia yakin tim ini akan dapat menyelesaikan misi ini, mengingat kemampuan Menma, Sasuke, Naruko, dan Sakura yang akan mendukung sebagai ninja medis. Di tambah dua Jounin yang memiliki pengalaman banyak di luar sana. Hatake Kakashi dan Gekko Hayate.

"Misi ini termasuk rank-B, jadi kalian mungkin akan menemui ninja yang mungkin akan menjadi musuh kalian." Minato melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sakura meneguk susah payah ludahnya. Ia merasa belum siap dengan misi seperti ini, namun melihat ekspresi dua rekannya Sakura harus mengesampingkan rasa pesimisnya. Mungkin ia tak akan membantu bertarung dua rekannya, tapi ia akan menutupinya dengan kemampuan medis yang ia miliki. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban saja di tim ini.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malah menampilkan sebuah seringaian. Inilah yang ia tunggu sebuah misi keluar desa. Ia akan mencoba mengasah kemampuannya dengan ninja di luar sana. Dan juga mencari informasi tentang 'Dia'.

Sedangkan dengan Menma dan Naruko mereka hanya diam. Namun satu yang saat ini mereka pikirkan. Mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan mereka berdua.

Kakashi memandang Minato yang merupakan Senseinya dulu. "Tapi bukankah Nami no Kuni lebih dekat dengan Kirigakure. Kenapa malah memilih Konoha?"

"Kirigakure saat ini sedang mengalami konflik Internal dalam desa. Jadi saat ini desa itu tidak nenerima permintaan misi." Minato menatap Kakashi sejenak lalu berpindah menatap pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. "Tazuna-sab silahkan masuk."

Cklek

Seorang laki-laki yang cukup tua mamasuki ruangan Hokage. Bau sake menyeruak ketika Tazuna memasuki ruangan. Lelaki tua tersebut menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Matanya lalu menatap langsung sang pemimpin desa Konoha. "Apa hanya sekumpulan anak-anak ini yang akan menjagaku?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Tazuna yang seperti sebuah penghinaan itu.

"Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya Tazuna-san." Walaupun nada bicara Menma santai, namun aura yang di keluarkan berbalik pada muka santainya.

Tazuna hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Walau kami masih anak-anak, namun kemampuan kami tak bisa di remehkan." Bukannya sombong tapi itu memang benar. Tim tujuh merupakan tim terbaik dari semua angkatannya di tambah Naruko yang merupakan Genin spesial.

Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan Menma.

Tazuna menghela napas lelah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. "Baiklah, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat." Dengan itu Tazuna lalu keluar dari kantor.

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi dari sini dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan kalian." ucap Minato.

"Ha'i/hn." jawab mereka serempak.

"Kecuali Kakashi dan Hayate." ucapan Minato menghentikan langkah dua Jounin pembimbing itu.

Kakashi dan Hayate lalu menghadap ke Minato lagi.

"Aku berharap banyak pada kalian berdua." Minato menatap kedua Jounin di depannya. "Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka menjalankan misi di luar desa, jadi aku berharap kalian dapat melindungi mereka."  
"Kami mengerti Hokage-sama." jawab kedua Jounin tersebut.

Minato menghela napas lega. "Baiklah kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

"Ha'i." Kakashi dan Hayate lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Minato menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Apa ia terlalu kuatir? Minato bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun wajar saja bukan ketika melihat dua orang anakmu menjalankan misi yang cukup berbahaya untuk pertama kalinya. Apa lagi jika istrinya mengetahuinya, mungkin ia akan menjadi...

Minato mengelengkan kepalanya kita membayangkan kemarahan istrinya. Menatap tumpukan kertas yang menggunung Minato menghela napas lelah. "Hah, entah kenapa aku merasa tumpukan kertas ini tak pernah habis."

Skip time.

Tim tujuh dan tim Naruko sudah bersiap menunggu klien di depan gerbang desa.

Sakura menatap tajam Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku berwarna oranye dengan sampul gambar yang terlihat err... Aneh. "Tumben Sensei tidak telat."

Sejenak Kakashi menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Sakura. Lalu ia mengangkat bukunya menutupi wajahnya lagi. "Ini adalah misi. Ketepatan waktu adalah hal penting dalam misi."

Sakura ingin membantah lagi, namun perkataan yang ia siapkan harus lenyap begitu saja ketika mendengar suara yang menarik perhatian semua orang di sana.  
"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Tazuna ketika sudah sampai di depan mereka.

Hanya anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Tazuna.

Pluk

Kakashi menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong. "Baiklah, kurasa semua sudah berkumpul. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat."

"Hn/ha'i/ya." jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan di bawah rindangnya pepohonan. Tujuannya saat ini ialah Nami no Kuni. Setelah mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Zabuza, Naruto langsung saja pergi dari tempat Orochimaru. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bosan jika harus selalu berada di tempat yang gelap dan pengap.

Menatap langit yang terlihat cerah, Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suatu hal yang sangat ia sukai. Jubah hitam yang ia kenakan melambai pelan di terpa angin.

Membuka matanya dapat Naruto lihat seekor burung terbang bebas di angkasa. Ah, seandainya ia bisa seperti burung itu. Terbang dan bebas tanpa beban.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan lagi. _'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang_.' pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan teliti. Ia sedikit merasa janggal selama perjalanan sejak tadi. Jika ini misi rank-B maka pasti akan ada ninja yang akan menyerang. Namun sejak keberangkatannya dari Konoha dan hingga sore ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda musuh menyerang. Dan hal itu malah membuat dirinya kuatir. Bukannya takut pada musuh jika menyerangnya, namun ia takut jika musuh menyerang anak didiknya apalagi kedua anak Senseinya.

"Apa yang kamu berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan, senior?" Hayate sedikit melirik kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi memberikan eye smile atas pertanyaan Hayate. "Kurasa begitu. Aku merasa janggal dengan situasi saat ini."

Hayate mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kakashi. "Senior benar. Aku juga sedikit janggal dengan situasi ini."

"Perahu sudah siap." ucap Tazuna memotong pembicaraan antara Kakashi dan Hayate.

Mereka semua lalu naik keatas perahu yang cukup besar itu. Selang beberapa menit perahu yang mereka tumpangi berlabuh di pinggir sungai.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini saja." Sang pemilik perahu berucap ramah.

Tazuna hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa lagi pula rumahku sudah cukup dekat."

Setelah menerima beberapa koin uang sang pemilik perahu langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tazuna menatap semua orang yang bersamanya. "Kita sekarang sudah dekat dengan desa Nami." Ia lalu mengambil langkah di depan.

Swuss~

Sebuah senjata yang mirip cakar yang terhubung rantai melesat cepat kearah Tazuna.

"Awas!" Teriak Menma agak keras.

Sedangkan Tazuna hanya menatap horor senjata yang mengarah padanya itu.

Ctang!

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan Naruto tak ada niatan untuk beristirahat. Masih berjalan dengan tenang Naruto memandang datar empat sosok bandit yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"Serahkan semua barang yang kau miliki bocah." Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar menodongkan sebuah golok kearahnya.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya, pandangan dinginnya masih menatap empat sosok bandit tersebut.

Pria bertubuh kekar tadi mendecih kesal melihat sikap Naruto. "Ck, kau dengar perkataanku atau tidak. Cepat serahkan semua barang kau miliki atau kami akan mem-"

Bugh.

Ketiga rekan pria kekar tadi, menatap horor sebuah kapala yang jatuh menggelinding di bawah kaki mereka. Mengarahkan pandangan kedepan dapat mereka lihat tubuh tanpa kepala milik pemim Xpin mereka yang mulai roboh.

Naruto masih pada posisinya berdiri, sebuah pedang tergengam di tangannya. Pedang yang nampak masih bersih tanpa noda. Padangan datar masih ia arahkan pada ketiga laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Jangan halangi jalanku."

Suara dingin yang menusuk jiwa itu seakan membuat nyali ketiga bandit itu menciut. Namun karena ego mereka lebih tinggi dari rasa takut, mereka mencoba melawan Naruto. "Ka-kau tak akan kami lepaskan begitu saja setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada bos kami."

Ketiga bandit tadi langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Golok, kapak, dan pedang tergenggam di tangan mereka.

"Heaah!"

Mereka bertiga langsung melesat menyerang Naruto. Namun belum sempat mereka mencapai tempat Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka terjatuh. Mereka bertiga mengernyit bingung. Mengalihkan panda ngan ke kaki, mata mereka di paksa membulat dan...

"Arghh!"

...berteriak kesakitan. Kaki yang tadinya mereka gunakan untuk berlari sudah terpisah dari tempatnya. Mereka berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kedua pahanya. Senjata yang sebelumnya mereka pegang jatuh berserakan di sebelah mereka.

Naruto masih pada posisi sebelumnya. Ia lalu menurunkan pedangnya yang seperti habis di gunakan untuk menebas sesuatu. Pedang itu masih bersih tanpa ada noda sedikit pun. Lalu, apa yang melukai ketiga bandit tadi jika pedang Naruto masih bersih? Jawabannya adalah Kaze no Dageki. Ya, Naruto sudah menyempurnakan jutsu ini. Jutsu ini juga sudah termasuk sebagai salah satu jutsu andalannya.

Mata beriris biru itu memandang datar empat sosok bandit yang saat ini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Ia rasa tidak. Mereka memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Mereka hanya kumpulan bandit yang meresahkan banyak orang. Tak akan ada yang menyesali mereka jika mati.

"Kakiku.."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar rintihan dari ketiga bandit yang kehilangan kakinya itu.

Tap tap tap.

Naruto berjalan melewati ketiga bandit yang masih merintih kesakitan itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan alas sepatunya yang saat ini menginjak-injak genangan darah.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto membasuh wajahnya di sungai. Segarnya air merasuk ke pori-pori wajah Naruto. Sepatu ninjanya tergeletak di sebelahnya, sepertinya ia habis menyucinya. Kurang puas hanya wajahnya saja, Naruto juga membasahi rambutnya.

Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke Nami no Kuni. Memakai sepatunya lagi, Naruto lalu bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusannya kali ini, masih ada hal lain yang harus ia selesaikan.

Berjalan menyusuri sungai langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat lima orang sedang berdiskusi. Dari penampilannya saja Naruto mengira lima orang tersebut adalah ninja. Empat dari lima orang tersebut menghilang dari sana dan meninggalkan seorang ninja yang membawa pedang besar.

 _'Tunggu_ _dulu._ ' Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap pria yang membawa pedang besar itu. Seringaian tercipta di wajah Naruto. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto lalu menghampiri sosok pria tadi.

Tap!

Naruto berhenti tepat sepuluh meter dari sosok pria tadi.

Pria yang membawa pedang besar itu menoleh kebelakang. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada Naruto.

Seringaian makin melebar di wajah Naruto. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu...

...Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Chap10 up, semoga ini cukup memuaskan.

Di sini saya membuat penampilan Menma seperti Minato kecil. Untuk Naruko penampilannya sama seperti chap8. Dan untuk Naruto sendiri penampilannya memakai jubah hitam lengan panjang, sebagai dalaman Naruto memakai kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu dan celana hitam panjang. Saya memang membuat Sakura sedikit mengetahui ilmu medis dan sifat FGnya tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Oke, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pembaca.

Reiko Kanazawa: Yami memang sudah ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, bukan karena Orochimaru.

Wahyuaja0806: mungkin Naruto akan sedikit menjadi kejam dan soal akan di kuasai Yami itu masih belum terpikirkan.

Guest: belum terpikirkan, mungkin saja bisa jadi incest

The KidSNo OppAi: mungkin di chap12 atau chap13 Naruto akan bertemu dua saudaranya.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Orochimaru tidak tau siapa yang melukai Naruto dan untuk rencana cadangan memang Sasuke.

Dan untuk yang lainnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau mereview dan memberi saya saran dan masukannya.

Dan kalau ada yang tanya akun fb saya nih saya kasih tau.  
Eko Edi Susanto .

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, review, fav dan follow cerita buatan saya ini.

.

.

.

.

..  
Sampai jumpa lagi...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Naruto**_ ** _vs Zabuza._**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku  
**

* * *

Momochi Zabuza atau juga yang memiliki julukkan Iblis dari Kirigakure. Ia merupakan salah satu dari tujuh ninja pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure. Kubikiribocho nama pedang yang ia bawa saat ini. Ia juga merupakan missing nin dari Kirigakure. Kemampuan? Jangan di tanya lagi. Pengalamannya selama ini di dunia ninja tak bisa di anggap remeh. Ninja kelas Jounin dan juga seorang pembunuh bayaran. Sudah banyak yang menyewa jasanya, dengan kemampuan membunuh tanpa suara yang ia miliki banyak nyawa yang telah jatuh di tangannya. Dan sekarang ada seorang bocah yang dengan beraninya mencari dirinya.

Pandangan tajam masih ia layangkan pada sosok remaja laki-laki di depannya. "Siapa kau?" Suara yang sedikit terendam oleh masker itu terdengar dingin.

Naruto memandang datar Zabuza. "Aku.." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Orang yang akan merebut pedang itu." Jari telunjuk Naruto beralih menunjuk pedang besar yang di tenteng di bahu Zabuza.

Hening untuk sesaat. "Hahaha..." Hingga tawa Zabuza menggema di hutan itu. "Apa kau berpikir kau bisa meng-"

Ctang!

.

.

.

..

Pedang masih tergenggam di tangan Naruko setelah berhasil menangkis serangan mendadak tadi. Sedikit melirik ke belakang dapat Naruko lihat Tazuna yang masih memasang wajah shock. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa Tazuna-san?"

Hanya anggukan saja yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruko.

Hayate tersenyum melihat kesigapan Naruko. Muridnya ini benar-benar membuatnya bangga. Di saat temannya di landa kepanikan dia -Naruko- bergerak cepat mengantisipasi.

Swus

Senjata mirip cakar itu kembali di tarik oleh rantai lagi. Semua orang yang ada di situ menyiagakan diri.

Dari balik pepohonan muncul lah empat orang ninja. Tiga di antaranya adalah laki-laki dan yang memakai topeng terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. Senjata tadi ternyata milik dari salah satu di antara mereka.

Kakashi menatap tajam keempat orang tersebut. "Semua lindungi Tazuna-san!"

Tanpa perintah dua kali tim tujuh dan Naruko langsung berdiri di depan Tazuna.

"Sharingan no Kakashi dan Gekko Hayate. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu ninja-ninja Konoha di sini." Satu di antara mereka yang membawa dua pedang kembar yang berada di punggungnya mulai bicara.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut atas pernyataan yang di utarakan oleh pria tadi. Ia lalu menatap tajam sosok Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menginginkan sebuah penjelasan di sini, namun melihat keadaan saat ini. Ia rasa nanti saja penjelasannya.

Kakashi masih menatap tajam keempat ninja tersebut. "Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mantan ninja dari pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris Kiba dari Kirigakure, Kurosuki Raiga." Kakashi lalu menatap dua sosok yang berdiri di sebelah kanan pria yang bernama Raiga tadi. "Di tambah dua saudara iblis dari Kirigakure. Gozu, Meizu dan seorang Hunter nin."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kakashi

Raiga menarik dua pedang kembar di punggungnya. "Kami menjalankan misi." Ia mengangkat salah satu pedangnya keatas. "Dan misi kami adalah menghabisi pembuat jembatan itu!" Dengan itu Raiga langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke kelompok Kakashi.

Mata Kakashi sedikit melebar. "Semua menghindar!"

Duarr!

.

.

.

..

Pedang bertemu pedang. Mata Zabuza sedikit menyipit menatap lawan di depannya. Dengan sedikit dorongan, lawan Zabuza lalu meloncat ke belakang. "Menyerang saat lawan sedang berbicara dan belum siap. Sungguh cerdik." Pedang besar milik Zabuza terkulai di tangan sebelah kanannya. "Tapi sepertinya kau mencari lawan yang salah."

Zabuza kemudian melesat kearah Naruto. Ia lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal.

Ctang!

Krakk

Naruto menahan tebasan Zabuza dengan memposisikan pedangnya di samping tubuhnya. Namun karena kuatnya tebasan Zabuza, pedang Naruto sedikit retak. Tak mau ambil resiko Naruto lalu memberikan sebuah tendangan kearah perut Zabuza.

Bugh!

Belum sempat kakinya bersarang ke perut Zabuza, Naruto terlebih dulu terpental kebelakang karena sebuah tendangan yang cukup kuat dari Zabuza mengenai dirinya dulu. Bersalto kebelakang, Naruto lalu mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Tap

Dengan sempurna Naruto dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Naruto memandang pedang yang sudah retak di tangannya. Pendar berwarna kebiruan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi pedang Naruto. Kembali Naruto melesat menyerang Zabuza.

Ctang! Ctang!

Tebasan demi tebasan mereka tunjukkan pada lawannya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat pedang Zabuza mencoba memenggalnya. Masih dalam posisi menunduk Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah perut Zabuza.

Tak mau terkena tebasan pedang Naruto, Zabuza memutar pedangnya searah jarum jam dengan cepat.

Ctang! Jleb...

Serangan Naruto dapat di blok dengan mudah oleh Zabuza. Pedang Naruto terlepas dari tangannya dan menancap di atas pohon di belakangnya karena blok keras Zabuza tadi. Meloncat kebelakang Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan cukup kecil dari saku jubahnya.

Sett

Tali yang mengikat gulungan Naruto tarik dengan cepat, hingga membuat gulungan itu menjutai ke bawah. Mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah, Naruto kemudian mengusapkan darah yang ada di tangannya kearah tulisan kanji yang ada di tengah gulungan tersebut.

Bofts!

Asap mengepul di sekililing mereka.

Swush.. Swush...

Beberapa udara yang berbentuk tebasan, mengarah cepat kearah Zabuza. Tak mau mencoba serangan tersebut, Zabuza mengindari tebasan tersebut. Lagi dan lagi serangan berbasis sama selalu menyerangnya, namun masih bisa di hindari oleh Zabuza.

Selang beberapa menit asap yang mengelilingi mereka menghilang. Zabuza memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Naruto berdiri yang sedang memegang dua pedang di tangannya. Terlihat juga ada cukup banyak pedang tertancap di tanah dekat Naruto berdiri.

Kaze No Dageki.

Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto, ia lalu mengayunkan keudara kosong di depannya. Agin berbentuk tebasan tercipta setiap Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _'Serangan yang sama seperti tadi_.' Batin Zabuza di sela menghindari setiap tebasan yang Naruto lancarkan. Setelah semua serangan berlalu, Zabuza menatap tajam sosok Naruto lagi.

Brukk... Brukk...

Mendengar suara yang seperti benda roboh dari belakangnya, Zabuza lalu menoleh kebelakang. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat karya dari Jutsu Naruto tadi. Pohon-pohon yang tadinya berdiri kokoh di belakangnya kini sudah terpotong-potong secara halus oleh Jutsu Naruto. _'_ _Jutsu yang cukup mengerikan. Aku harus berhati-hati ketika menghadapinya.'_

"Kau lengah." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sebelah Zabuza dengan posisi siap menebaskan kedua pedangnya kearah kepala Zabuza.

Tubuh Zabuza sedikit menegang mendengar suara dingin dari sebelahnya. Karena terlalu terkejut Zabuza tidak sempat menghindari serangan Naruto, hingga...

Jrash!

.

.

.

..

Asap mengepul di tempat bekas tim Kakashi berdiri tadi. Kawah berdiameter kecil tercipta karena sambaran petir tadi. Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah tim Kakashi masih utuh tanpa luka.

"Kali ini mungkin kalian beruntung." Raiga berucap dengan santai. "Tapi aku tak yakin jika keberuntungan berpihak pada kalian terus."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan senior?" Hayate bertanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Kita akan melawan mereka." Kakashi lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap tim tujuh dan Naruko. "Sasuke dan Menma kalian berdua akan ikut bertarung dengan kami."

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mendengar perintah Kakashi. Inilah yang ia inginkan, sebuah pertarungan.

"Dan untuk Naruko-chan dan Sakura. Kalian berdua lindungi Tazuna-san." Perintah Kakashi sambil melihat dua Kunoichi tersebut.

Naruko berdecak kesal dengan perintah Kakashi. "Biarkan aku ikut bertarung Kakashi-nii."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus bersama dengan Sakura melindungi Tazuna-san." Tolak tegas Kakashi.

"Tap-"

"Naruko! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. Kau harus mengikuti perintah yang telah kubuat, karena aku pemimpin di sini." Kakashi sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya. Menghadapi sikap keras kepala Naruko sama saja menghadapi Kushina, karena mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan itu sangat merepotkan untuk Kakashi.

"Ck" Naruko berdecak kesal lagi. Namun walau begitu ia tetap menjalankan perintah Kakashi.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Raiga berucap dengan nada malas.

Kakashi menoleh kearah Raiga, ia lalu menatap Menma, Sasuke dan Hayate. "Kurasa sudah." Kakashi berujar santai, namun juga bersiaga.

Menma dan Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninja mereka. Sedangkan Hayate menarik pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

Sett

Mereka berempat melesat kearah Kelompok Raiga. Di sela larinya Kakashi mengeluarkan kunainya.

Raiga kembali mengangkat pedangnya ke udara.

"Ikazuki no Kiba!"

Jduar!

Kelompok Kakashi berhasil menghindari petir yang di ciptakan Raiga. Menma mengambil tiga buah shiruken dan menyusupkan di sela jarinya.

Syut.. Syut.. Syut...

Tiga shiruken itu melesat cepat kearah kelompok Raiga. Tak sampai di situ saja Menma lalu merangkai handseal.

"Shiruken Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Shiruken yang tadinya hanya berjumlah tiga sekarang menjadi puluhan.

"Hissatsu Hyoso!"

Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb...

Semua shiruken yang di lemparkan Menma tadi hanya mengenai dinding es yang di ciptakan oleh hunter nin dari kelompok Raiga.

Kakashi sedikit kaget melihat diding es yang menghalangi serangan Menma. _'_ _Pengguna Hyoton?_ _Sepertinya ini akan cukup sulit_.' Kakashi lalu melihat Menma dan Sasuke. _'Tak ada pilihan_.' Batin Kakashi. "Menma, Sasuke kalian hadapi Gozu dan Meizu. Aku dan Hayate akan menghadapi Raiga dan pengguna Hyoton." Ucap Kakashi memberi perintah pada Menma dan Sasuke.

Menma dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah Kakashi.

Setelah dinding es menghilang tim Kakashi langsung menyerang tim Raiga.

Ctang!

Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan lawan masing. Kunai yang di pegang Menma dapat di tahan oleh Gozu dengan sarung yang mirip cakar di tangan kanannya.

Sett

Menma melompat kebelakang begitupun Gozu. Mereka lalu saling bertatap tajam.

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi lawanku bocah?" Gozu berujar dengan suara yang sedikit meremehkan. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ini bukan pertarungan untuk anak kecil."

Menma hanya menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Huh, apa kau takut dengan ku, hingga menyuruhku pulang?"

"Hahaha... Buat apa aku takut padamu bocah. Aku hanya mengasihanimu saja." Nada meremehkan kentara sekali di setiap kata yang di ucapkan Gozu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang harus mengasihanimu, karena kau akan menangis ketika aku kalahkan nanti." Menma memasang mimik wajah yang prihatin. Seringaian tercipta di wajah Menma saat melihat Gozu mengeram marah. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil membuat Gozu marah. Ia jadi ingat dengan perkataan Tou-sannya yaitu 'Musuh yang emosinya terganggu akan mudah untuk di kalahkan.' Karena itulah ia menghina Gozu tadi.

"Ternyata mulutmu perlu di sumpal dengan tanganku ini bocah!" ucap Gozu agak keras sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya di atas dadanya.

Menma memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ya ya.., itu jika kau bisa."

"Bangsat!" Gozu mengumpat marah. Ia lalu menerjang Menma.

Menma memasang posisi kuda-kuda bersiap menyambut serangan Gozu.

Trankk

Kunai dan sarung tangan cakar Gozu saling beradu.

Menma menatap tajam lawannya. Mimik wajahnya berubah datar. "Saatnya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya."

..

Potongan pedang berserakan di sekitar Naruto dan Zabuza berdiri. Kembali Naruto menarik dua pedang lagi yang tertancap di tanah. Entah pedang keberapa yang telah ia ambil ini.

Ctang!

Zabuza menangkis tebasan dua pedang yang Naruto lancarkan. Dengan cepat Zabuza memberikan sebuah tendangan pada Naruto.

Bugh!

"Ugh!" Naruto sedikit melenguh ketika perutnya terkena tendangan Zabuza. Tubuhnya sedikit terseret karena kuatnya tendangan Zabuza. Naruto menatap tajam sosok Zabuza yang masih berdiri gagah di depannya. Napas Naruto sedikit memburu sepertinya ia kesulitan menghadapi Zabuza. Ternyata Kenjutsunya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Zabuza.

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan Kenjutsumu itu." Zabuza melihat Naruto yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Sebenarnya Zabuza juga sedikit kualahan menghadapi Naruto. "Aku juga cukup terkesan kau tadi berhasil mengalahkan Mizu Bunshinku dan membuatku sedikit kualahan."

Naruto tak menghiraukan pujian yang Zabuza tunjukan pada dirinya. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Naruto mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Melirik kesekitarnya Naruto melihat potongan-potongan pedang yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Zabuza tadi. 'Hanya tinggal dua pedang.' batin Naruto sambil melihat dua pedang di genggaman tangannya.

 **"Gunakan kekuatanku** **."**

Suara cukup berat berdengung di dalam kepala Naruto. "Belum saatnya Yami, aku masih bisa menghadapinya." Naruto berbicara pada sosok Yami yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Ck, terserah kau** **saja."** Yami berdecak kesal, karena Naruto menolak tawarannya.

"Dan sekarang aku akan mengakhirinya di sini." ucap Zabuza sambil membentuk handseal.

Naruto menatap tajam sosok Zabuza yang sudah menyelesaikan handseal. Naruto lalu memasang posisi siaga dengan serangan yang akan di lancarkan Zabuza nanti.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Setelah ucapan Zabuza tadi, tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Naruto semakin menyiagakan dirinya saat kabut mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Menajamkan instingnya Naruto mencoba mencari sosok Zabuza.  
Sett..

Naruto menunduk ketika merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, sebuah pedang besar hampir memotong kepalanya.

"Khu khu khu... Instingmu cukup cepat juga bocah." Suara seram Zabuza bergema dalam kabut tersebut.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan tubuhnya ketika instingnya berteriak bahaya.

Ctang!

Krakk..

Suara pedang beradu terdengar nyaring. Tubuh Naruto sedikit terseret kebelakan menahan kuatnya tebasan yang di lancarkan Zabuza. Dapat Naruto rasakan salah satu pedangnya ada yang retak. Melihat kesekelilingnya, Naruto mencoba mencari keberadaan Zabuza. Namun sejauh mata memandang hanya kabut saja yang terlihat.

"Menarik, sungguh menarik. Coba kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan di sini." Lagi, suara Zabuza bergema dalam kabut.

Ctang!

Jrash.. Jrash..

Ctang.. Ctang..

Naruto sedikit berjongkok, tenagnya banyak terkuras di sini. Tubuhnya juga banyak terdapat goresan di sana sini, namun semua tak bertahan lama karena luka tersebut kembali tertutup lagi seperti tak pernah terlihat tergores. Baju yang Naruto gunakan juga banyak terdapat robekan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyerah bocah." Kembali, suara Zabuza bergema. "Aku akan mengakhirinya di sini!"

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, kondisi ini tidak menguntungkannya. Membuka matanya, Naruto lalu menarik napasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Naruto merangkai handseal dengan cepat, ia lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya yang sudah tidak memegang pedang.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Bwosh!

Hembusan angin besar tercipta dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Kabut yang tadinya menyelimutinya mulai menghilang terbawa hembusan angin.

Zabuza terpental ketika terkena hembusan angin yang di ciptakan Naruto.

Jleb..

Zabuza menancapkan pedangnya ketanah untuk pegangan supaya tak ikut terbawa angin. Angin sudah berhenti berhembus. Masih pada posisinya, Zabuza memandang Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan satu lututnya.

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya, terlihat dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka. Dia -Naruto- tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai lebar melihat raut terkejut Zabuza. "Terkejut?"

Zabuza menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tidak terluka sama sekali, padahal ia yakin serangannya ada yang mengenai pemuda tersebut. Apa semua serangannya meleset? Tidak, serangannya tidak meleset. Di lihat dari sobekan di baju pemuda tersebut, ia yakin serangannya tidak meleset. Tapi..

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak terluka? Padahal aku yakin serangan ku mengenaimu." Akhirnya Zabuza bertanya untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tak akan membocorkan kekuatanku pada musuh." Naruto berucap dengan nada datar namun ada kesan mengejek dari nada bicaranya. Ia lalu mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Ini pedang terakhir yang tersisa dari semua pedangnya.

Zabuza sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia lalu mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. Zabuza bedecak kesal ketika mengingat rencananya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto datar, sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. "Aku tak perduli dengan kemampuanmu itu. Tapi pertarungan ini harus segera di akhiri." Zabuza melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto memosikan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya. Mengalirkan Chakra angin di pedangnya, Naruto juga ikut menerjang menyerang Zabuza.

Ctang!

.

.

.

..

Pungung Menma dan Sasuke saling berdempetan. Napas mereka berdua sedikit memburu, terlihat juga tubuh mereka terdapat beberapa goresan. Ternyata menghadapi kerja sama Gozu dan Meizu cukup merepotkan.  
Mata Sharingan dua tomoe Sasuke berputar pelan mengobservasi daerah sekitarnya. Tenaganya sedikit terkuras dalam pertarungan tadi. Melirik kebelakang sejenak kearah Menma, Sasuke lalu menatap musuh di depannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita lakukan seperti saat kita melawan Kakashi Sensei." Menma menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia lalu mencoba mengingat saat ujian Genin yang di berikan Kakashi. "Baiklah."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Bofts~

Lima klon mirip Menma muncul di sertai kepulan asap di sebelah Menma. "Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang mirip pernyataan itu Menma tunjukan pada para Bunshinnya.

"Siap bos!" Dengan serempak para Bunshin Menma menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

Mereka -para Bunshin- berlari menyerang Gozu dan Meizu. Dari para Bunshin itu mengeluarkan masing-masing Kunai. Setelah jarak mereka mulai terpotong, para Bunshin Menma melempar kunai di tangan masing-masing mereka.

Trank.. Trank.. Trank...

Kunai yang di lempar para Bunshin Menma dapat di tangkis dengan mudah oleh dua saudara iblis dari Kirigakure tersebut.

Swus

Salah satu Bunshin Menma mencoba menendang wajah Meizu, namun dengan mudah di hindari oleh Meizu. Bunshin kedua muncul dari belakang Bunshin pertama dan memberikan sebuah pukulan yang telak mengenai perut Meizu. Tak sampai di situ saja Bunshin ketiga Menma muncul di belakang Meizu dan langsung memberikan tendangan ke punggung Meizu, hingga membuat Meizu terdorong kedepan dan di sambut oleh Bunshin pertama Menma dengan sebuah pukulan yang langsung bersarang di wajah Meizu.

Bugh!

Tubuh Meizu terpelanting kesamping. "Bangsat!" Umpat Meizu marah. "Kalian akan membalas semua ini!"

Sementara itu dengan dua Bunshin Menma lainya sedang mengahadapi Gozu. Pertarungan mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar saja, karena Gozu dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan kedua Bunshin Menma.

Bofts.. Bofts...

Kedua Bunshin Menma menjadi kepulan asap ketika terkena serangan Gozu. Gozu menoleh kesamping saat mendengar umpatan kemarahan Meizu. Ia lalu menghampiri Meizu yang sedang memegang wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kerepotan di sini." Ucap Gozu yang saat ini sudah berdiri di samping Meizu.

Meizu menoleh kearah Gozu. "Jangan menghinaku." Ucap Meizu kesal. Ia tau saudaranya ini pasti mau mengejeknya.

"Tapi itu memang benar dan sebaiknya kita segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Aku sudah merasa bosan dengan semua ini."

"Kau benar." ucap Meizu.

Mereka berdua lalu menyerang tiga Bunshin Menma yang tersisa. Para Bunshin Menma juga tak mau kalah, mereka juga ikut menyerang dua saudara tersebut.

Bofts..

Salah satu Bunshin Menma menghilang saat terkena tusukan Gozu. Bunshin ketiga muncul dari kepulan asap bekas Bunshin pertama tadi. Bunshin kedua lalu menebaskan kunai yang kearah Gozu. Namun dengan mudah di tangkis dengan mudah oleh oleh Gozu.

Bofts.. Bofts..

Bunshin Menma yang melawan Meizu menghilang saat Meizu berhasil mengalahkannya. Begitu juga Bunshin yang melawan Gozu sudah kalah.

Menma dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menyerang Gozu dan Meizu. Pertarungan terjadi cukup alot karena dua pihak masing-masing tidak ada yang mengalah.

Kling.. Kling..

Sebuah rantai yang cukup panjang dan saling terhubung di pegang oleh Gozu dan Meizu. Menma dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Kalian akan tau kenapa kami di juluki Iblis Bersaudara dari Kirigakure." Ucap Meizu yang lalu menyerang Menma dan Sasuke, begitupun dengan Gozu.

Adu taijutsu tak terelakkan lagi. Menma memiringkan kepalanya saat cakar Gozu mencoba merobek wajahnya. Ia lalu menghunuskan Kunainya kearah Gozu, namun masih bisa di hindari Gozu.

Bugh!

Wajah Menma dengan telak terkena sikutan Gozu. Tak sampai di situ saja, Gozu juga menendang pinggang Menma. Tubuh Menma terpental kesamping, ia lalu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Menma kembali melesat menyerang Gozu. Adu pukul dan saling menjatuhkan terjadi cukup singkat.

Menma meloncat kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di punggungnya. "Sasuke."

"Hn, kita terpojok." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar, sem-"

Ucapan Menma tak terselesaikan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah rantai mengikat mereka berdua.

"Inilah akhir dari kalian berdua." Ucap Meizu datar.

Mereka -Gozu dan Meizu- berjalan menuju kearah Menma dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Percuma saja." Ucap Gozu dengan suara yang sedikit menakutkan. "Tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang bukan?" Gozu menatap Menma yang masih berusaha meloloskan diri. "Dan sekarang tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagimu." Gozu langsung menusuk perut Menma.

Jleb!

"Arggghhh!"

.

.

.

..

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Sebuah Naga air dari sungai sepanjang sepuluh meter tercipta dari belakang Zabuza. Naga air tersebut menerjang sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bertumpu pada pedangnya.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat ia merangkai handseal. Ia lalu menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!"

Dinding tanah setinggi delapan meter tercipta di depan tubuh Naruto.

Blarr!

Terjadi ledakan kecil ketika dua jutsu beda elemen itu saling bertabrakan. Naruto lalu membuat handseal lagi.

"Fuuton: Shinkujin!"

Puluhan pedang yang terbentuk dari angin tercipta di belakang tubuh Naruto.

Syut.. Syut... Syut...

Pedang-pedang tersebut melayang cepat kearah Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat hal tersebut juga tak tinggal diam, ia dengan lincah menghindari pedang angin Naruto.

 _'Kena_ _kau_ _.'_ Batin Naruto. Ia lalu merangkai handseal lagi.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Zabuza yang saat ini berada di dekat sungai sedikit tersentak saat sebuah naga air yang besarnya sama seperti naga airnya tadi, tiba-tiba muncul dari sungai di sebelahnya. Ia lalu memosisikan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya untuk menghalau naga air tersebut, karena sudah tak sempat menghindar lagi.

Groarr!

Blar!

Tubuh Zabuza terdorong dan terbawa Naga air tersebut hingga menabrak pohon cukup besar di belakangnya.

"Ugh!"

Naruto menatap Zabuza yang terlihat menunduk. Naruto lalu mengambil pedang di sebelahnya saat mendengar tawa Zabuza.

"Hahahaa.. Serangan yang cukup mengejutkan." Zabuza mengangkat wajahnya. "Namun itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto saat merasakan aura yang cukup mengerikan dari tubuh Zabuza. Tanpa Naruto sadari ia melangkah mundur satu langkah. Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengambil pedang yang ia tancapkan sebelumnya, Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zabuza. "Sepertinya kita akan masuk ronde kedua."

Zabuza menyeringai dari balik perbannya, ternyata bertarung dengan pemuda di depannya sungguh menarik. Namun sayang ia harus segera menyusul rombongannya. "Bukan, tapi ini akan menjadi ronde terakhirmu."

Ctang!

Naruto dengan cepat menahan tebasan pedang Zabuza, untung saja ia sudah melapisi pedangnya dengan Chakra kalau tidak, mungkin pedangnya sudah patah.

"Kita naikan level permainan ini." Posisi mereka masih saling berhadapan dengan pedang saling beradu. Zabuza menguarkan aura kental yang mengintimidasi.

Namun Naruto tak terasa terancam dengan aura yang di keluarkan Zabuza. "Aku terima."

Zabuza kembali menyeringai dari balik perban yang menutupi mulutnya saat melihat Naruto tak terpengaruh dengan auranya. Ia lalu melompat mundur mengambil jarak dari Naruto, begitupun juga Naruto.

"Yami." Ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Sosok Yami menyeringai di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto membutuhkannya. **"Aku** **mengerti."**

Deg!

Untuk sesaat jantung Zabuza berhenti berdetak saat merasakan perubahan aura Naruto. _'A-aura_ _macam_ _apa_ _ini_ _.'_ Batin Zabuza.

Aura berwarna hitam menari-nari pelan di sekitar Naruto. Naruto lalu menatap Zabuza, senyum lebar yang hampir membelah wajah Naruto terlihat menyeramkan. "Hehehe.." Tawa aneh keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Hahaha! Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Chap11 up, semoga cukup memuaskan.

Ahahahaa... Pasti pertarungannya terlihat aneh ya? Ini termasuk pengalaman pertama saya menulis adegan fight, jadi harap maklum ya.

Di sini saya buat Naruto terlihat sedikit dark, ini karena pengaruh Yami dan sifat Naruto akan berubah ketika menerima kekuatan dari Yami.

Dan untuk review kalian saya sudah membalasnya lewat inbox, jadi tetap review cerita ini dan beri saya saran dan masukkan. Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan memberi review, fav dan follow cerita ini.

Dan jangan lupa untuk mengikuti cerita ini terus.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Uzumaki Sara._**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Aura hitam semakin liar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menari-nari mengelilingi tubuhnya. Wajah yang tadinya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi layaknya seorang psikopat. Senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajah yang memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang kini semakin tebal. Rambut hitamnya menari-nari mengikuti aliran aura hitam yang semakin menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia membuang jubahnya yang sudah compang camping hingga menyisakan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu. Sebuah pedang tertenteng di pundaknya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok Zabuza yang menatapnya tajam. Senyumnya semakin lebar hingga hampir membelah wajahnya, entah kenapa adrenalinnya semakin membuncah.

Zabuza menatap tajam Naruto, keringat dingin sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya. Aura yang di keluarkan Naruto entah kenapa memunculkan sedikit rasa takutnya. Sudah cukup lama ia tak merasakan perasaan terintimidasi seperti ini. Zabuza semakin mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya saat melihat Naruto melebarkan senyumannya. Ia juga sedikit bingung kenapa pemuda di depannya ini tiba-tiba kekuatannya semakin meningkat.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Naruto bertanya sambil tetap memasang senyum lebarnya.

Zabuza hanya diam saja, karena ia tau Naruto belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Senyum psikopat tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto. "Rasa takut, apa kau merasakannya?" Kembali Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Zabuza memicingkan matanya tak suka mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Hahaha..., Aku tak mungkin takut padamu bocah."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Zabuza.

Bugh!

Dengan telak tendangan Naruto bersarang di punggung Zabuza, menyebabkan tubuh Zabuza terdorong kedepan. "Jika begitu aku akan memberimu apa itu rasa takut."

Naruto muncul di depan tubuh Zabuza dan langsung menyarangkan sebuah pukulan yang sudah terlapisi oleh cakra ke wajah Zabuza.

Bugh!

Tubuh Zabuza terpelanting kesamping saat pukulan Naruto mengenai wajahnya. Belum sempat Zabuza berdiri tegak, ia sudah di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya.

Buagh!

Sisi wajah Zabuza menjadi tempat pukulan Naruto bersarang. Naruto kembali menghilang dan menebaskan pedangnya ketubuh Zabuza. Kejadian yang sama terus menerus terulang hingga membuat tubuh Zabuza merosot jatuh dengan luka tebasan di sekitar tubuhnya rasa sakit menjalar di setiap sendi tubuhnya, ia lalu memandang sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Deg

Untuk sesaat detak jantung Zabuza terasa terhenti, ia lalu menatap kesekelilingnya. _'Genjutsu_ _kah?'_ batin Zabuza yang melihat keadaannya sama seperti sebelumnya bahkan ia tak bergerak dari posisinya, luka tebasan pedang juga tak ada di tubuhnya. _'Tapi_ _sejak_ _kapan?'_ Zabuza melihat Naruto yang masih memamerkan seringain psycho.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Zabuza yang masih berdiri mematung, pedang masih setia tertenteng di pundaknya.

Zabuza terjatuh ketika hendak bergerak, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tenaganya terasa terkuras. 'Kenapa dengan tubuhku?' batin Zabuza bertanya. Zabuza mencoba kembali berdiri tapi ia terjatuh lagi ketika merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto berhenti satu meter dari tempat Zabuza yang masih jatuh tersungkur. Pedang yang sedari tadi tertenteng di pundak kini beralih menodong kepala Zabuza. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan tubuhmu bukan?" Naruto mengangkat pedangnya dengan posisi seperti hendak mengeksekusi Zabuza. "Tapi kau tenang saja, karena aku akan mengakhirimu di sini. Jadi, kau tak perlu mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu."

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Zabuza, namun ia harus membatalkan niatnya ketika beberapa senbon mencoba menusuk tubuhnya. Pedang yang tadinya hendak mengeksekusi Zabuza kini beralih menangkis senbon. Naruto melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari sosok hunter nin yang kini muncul di depan Zabuza.

Zabuza memandang hunter nin di depannya, tubuhnya terasa tak mampu untuk berdiri. "Haku." Gumam Zabuza pelan sebelum pingsan.

Naruto menatap tajam sosok yang baru muncul di hadapannya. Pedang Naruto terkulai di pinggir tubuhnya tak berdaya, berdecak kesal saat hunter nin yang baru muncul tersebut membawa Zabuza pergi. "Ck, sepertinya ini akan cukup memakan waktu lama." Naruto memandang pedangnya yang tersisa, yang kini berada di gengaman tangannya. "Dan sepertinya aku harus mencari pedang juga."

"Ugh!" Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri, sepertinya luka dalamnya belum sembuh benar.

 **"Seharusnya kau menggunakan jutsu yang baru di ajarkan oleh Orochimaru saja**." Dengus Yami dari mindscape Naruto.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Naruto menjeda perkataannya sejenak. "Lagi pula itu belum cukup sempurna, aku tak ingin ambil resiko."

 **"Seperti bukan dirimu saja**." Ejek Yami. "Dirimu yang ku tau itu berani mengambil resiko apapun akibatnya."

"Kadang orang juga harus mengubah sikapnya, aku tak ingin bersikap ceroboh lagi untuk kali ini." Naruto lalu memutus hubungan Mindscape dengan Yami.

Naruto menyimpan pedangnya dalam gulungan penyimpanan, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari hutan dan mencari tempat untuk singgah sementara. Dan juga untuk mencari baju baru.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja sama yang bagus." Puji Kakashi pada Menma dan Sasuke, karena berhasil mengalahkan Gozu dan Meizu.

Pertarungan mereka telah selesai, karena tiba-tiba saja Raiga dan kelompoknya memutuskan mundur dan meninggalkan Gozu dan Meizu yang telah kalah dengan serangan kombinasi yang di lakukan oleh Menma dan Sasuke.

Menma nyengir lebar mendengar pujian dari senseinya. Sedangkan dengan Sasuke ia hanya memasang ekspresi datar, walaupun ada sedikit rasa senang karena di puji.

Naruko menatap malas para ninja laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, ia masih kesal karena tak bisa ikut andil dalam pertarungan tadi. Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tazuna yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

Tazuna yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menatap Naruko. "Kurasa sudah dekat, hanya satu kilo dari sini."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu memandang Kakashi dan ninja laki-laki yang berada cukup jauh dari tempanya berdiri. "Sensei, bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Suara Naruko agak keras ketika mengucapkannya.

Kakashi menoleh kebelakang ke arah Naruko, ia lalu kembali memandang Menma, Sasuke dan Hayate. "Sepertinya kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan." Ia lalu mendongak menatap langit yang sudah terlihat mulai menggelap. "Lagi pula sudah hampir menjelang malam, kita harus segera sampai sebelum gelap. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita bertemu musuh lagi untuk saat ini, mengingat Chakra kita sudah terlalu banyak yang kita gunakan untuk pertarungan tadi."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Menma lalu melihat Gozu dan Meizu yang masih terikat satu sama lain dalam keadaan pingsan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

"Kita biarkan saja mereka, lagipula kita sudah mengorek informasi dari mereka." Kakashi lalu mendekati tempat Tazuna, Naruko dan Sakura.

Mereka bertujuh kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tazuna yang memimpin perjalan, karena memang dia yang tau jalannya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat tujuan. "Tadaima!" seru Tazuna ketika sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri." balas seseorang dari dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut. Tak berselang lama muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan celemek berwarna putih yang menutupi bajunya. "Tou-san!" Wanita tersebut langsung memeluk tazuna. "Tou-san tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hahahaa, Tou-san tidak apa-apa Tsunami." Tazuna lalu melepaskan pelukan putrinya. "Lagipula ninja Konoha selalu melindungi Tou-san."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Tsunami tersenyum lega mendapati ayahnya baik-baik saja, ia lalu melihat orang-orang di belakang punggung Tazuna. "Siapa mereka?"

"A-ah ya." Tazuna sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu. "Mereka adalah ninja Konoha yang telah mengantar dan mengawal ayah."

Tsunami tersenyum ramah pada kelompok Kakashi. "Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Tou-san selamat sampai rumah." Ucap Tsunami sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi tugas kami." Kakashi mengusap leher belakangnya, karena merasa canggung.

"Tapi tetap saja tanpa kalian Tou-san mungkin tak akan selamat sampai rumah."

"Tsunami sudah lah biarkan mereka masuk kedalam dulu dan kau bisa siapkan makan malam buat mereka." Tazuna lalu masuk kedalam di ikuti oleh ninja Konoha, sedangkan Tsunami sudah kembali kedapur untuk memasak.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki sebuah toko penjualan baju, ia lalu melihat-lihat model baju yang terpajang di toko tersebut. Setelah melihat-lihat akhirnya Naruto memutuskan memilih baju kaos polos berwarna biru tua, jaket hitam berhodie tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, juga beberapa baju santai lainnya. Setelah membayar semuanya ia lalu berjalan keluar toko.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, terlihat banyak anak-anak kecil yang berlalu lalang dan mengemis pada orang-orang yang lewat. Awal ia menginjakkan kaki di desa kecil ini, ia sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Banyak anak kecil yang mengemis, gelandangan, orang-orang yang kelaparan, pencopet yang berkeliaran dan masih banyak yang lebih memprihatinkan dari semua itu. Apa Naruto kasihan pada mereka? Tentu saja tidak, tiga tahun tinggal dan ikut bersama Orochimaru membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, bahkan ia pernah hampir membantai satu desa yang cukup besar sendirian. Namun desa yang Naruto bantai adalah desa yang penuh dengan orang pendosa, tapi walau begitu tetap saja membuat rasa kasihan yang di miliki Naruto sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ia bahkan mengingat saat para korbannya meminta ampun, memohon, teriakan kesakitan dan berbagai macam ungkapan kotor sampai sekarang masih terekam jelas di kepalanya. Tak ada ampun dan tak ada maaf ia tak memperdulikan semuanya, hanya bunuh dan bunuh saja yang ia lakukan saat itu.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit, sepertinya tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Ia lalu memandang kesekelilingnya mencari tempat penginapan yang cocok untuknya.

Setelah menemukan tempat penginapan yang tepat dan membayar biaya penginapan Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak ada barang yang perlu di tata, karena Naruto sudah menyimpan barangnya dalam gulungan penyimpanan.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket, Naruto segera menuju tempat pemandian yang tersedia di penginapan tersebut. Merendam tubuhnya di air hangat, rasa hangat langsung menjalar dalam tubuhnya saat air hangat menyentuh hampir semua bagian tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menikmati sentuhan air hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya, ia lalu membuka matanya ketika ada seseorang yang memasuki tempatnya. Bukannya tempat ini hanya di peruntungkan untuk satu orang saja? Lalu siapa yang memasuki tempatnya?

Tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya, dengan reflek ninja yang telah terlatih lama ia langsung memegang tangan yang telah menyentuhnya dan langsung memplintirnya.

"Akhh!"

Posisi Naruto saat ini berdiri di belakang seorang perempuan dengan posisi tangan wanita tersebut di plintir Naruto dan dalam ke adaan telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah wanita tersebut meringis menahan sakit akibat plintiran yang di lakukan Naruto. "Bi-bisakah a-anda melepaskan saya dulu."

Naruto memandang punggung wanita tersebut, ia lalu melepaskan tangan wanita tersebut merasa kalau tidak ada ancaman darinya.

Wanita tersebut mengusap tangannya, ia lalu menoleh kebelakang ke arah Naruto. Terlihat seorang wanita atau mungkin masih gadis cantik dengan surai merah yang menghiasi kepalanya dan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sepertinya baru berumur 15 tahun. "Sa-saya yang akan melayani anda malam ini." Ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata, ia masih sedikit merasa takut dengan sosok di depannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." ucap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi. "Pergilah." Lanjutnya. Naruto tak menyangka jika penginapan ini menyediakan layanan seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi ak-"

"Pergilah." Ucap Naruto segera memotong perkataan wanita tersebut.

Sett

Tanpa di duga Naruto gadis tersebut menarik handuk yang di kenakannya hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Kulit putih yang menggoda, tubuh yang proposional, payudara yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan pas dalam genggaman tangan Naruto, melihat kebawah lagi. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Oh ayolah, Naruto itu laki-laki normal dan di suguhi pemandangan di depannya sedikit memunculkan sifat yang dulu pernah ia miliki yaitu sifat...

Mesum

Dan sepertinya ia harus meneguk ludahnya ketika gadis di depannya melangkah mendekatinya dengan wajah menunduk. Walaupun wajah Naruto menampakkan ekspresi datar, namun di hatinya ia merasa was-was.

 **"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang**." Suara Yami sarat akan ejekkan terdengar tidak mengenakan di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Naruto.

Yami hanya membalas dengan tawa nistanya, melihat Naruto yang kualahan menghadapi gadis di depannya. **"Sudahlah kau nikmati saja dia**. **Dia gadis yang cukup cantik untuk pengalaman pertamamu**."

Yami benar gadis itu memang memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang indah pasti enak jika... Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya ketika memikirkan ucapan Yami.

Gadis tersebut mendongak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu menggoda. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Naruto dan menjilat leher Naruto sensual.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit merinding merasakan setiap sentuhan yang di lakukan gadis tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia menghindar dari situasi seperti ini, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk pergi dari surga duniawi ini.

"Tolonglah..." Suara gadis tersebut terdengar lirih. "Biarkan aku melayani dan memuaskanmu." Mata gadis tersebut menatap langsung mata biru Naruto yang terlihat redup. "Aku sudah lelah jika harus pindah tempat lagi."

"Kau bisa mencari orang lain."

"Tidak ada yang mau dengan ku?" Ujarnya lirih. "Mereka takut padaku."

Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan perkataan gadis di depannya. "Kenapa mereka takut pada gadis secantik dirimu." Ada sedikit nada pujian di akhir kalimat Naruto.

Gadis tersebut memandang sendu pemuda di depannya. "Aku takut jika aku menunjukkannya kau akan menolakku lagi." Gadis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau jika harus kembali ke tempat pelelangan lagi."

Gadis tersebut masih mengingat tempat pelelangan tersebut, tempat yang di datangi oleh para orang kaya yang memiliki sifat bejat, bajingan dan tak bermoral. Banyak hal yang di lelangkan di tempat tersebut mulai dari benda mati sampai makhluk hidup bahkan manusia pun ikut di lelangkan termasuk dirinya juga. Dirinya juga masih ingat ketika orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ayah tega menjualnya pada tempat bordil, tempat para wanita menjual diri dan juga tempat yang banyak di datangi lelaki hidung belang. Ia kabur dari tempat tersebut, namun sepertinya ia kurang beruntung karena ia di tangkap lagi dan kemudian di jual di tempat pelelangan.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, dapat Naruto lihat dari pancaran mata gadis di depannya penuh akan penderitaan, kepedihan dan juga... Kepasrahan akan hidup. Apakah ia harus peduli? Kurasa tidak perlu, itulah yang di pikirkan Naruto. Naruto mengabaikan gadis di depannya menekan sebuah hasrat yang mencoba membucah, menepis tangan gadis tersebut dari tubuhnya, ia lalu merendam tubuhnya kedalam air hangat lagi. "Pergilah, aku tak ingin kau ada di sini."

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati air hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya lagi.

Krincing!

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara gemprincing dari belakangnya, belum sempat ia membalikan tubuhnya ia sudah harus di kejutkan oleh lima buah rantai berwarna kuning yang mengikat tubuhnya. Rantai-rantai ini terasa seperti menghisap Chakra dan tenaganya, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat oleh kelima rantai tersebut hingga menghadapkannya pada gadis di depannya lagi.

Gadis tersebut melepaskan rantai pada tubuh Naruto. Bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus menggunakan rantai terkutuk ini, pasti pemuda di depannya akan melaporkan masalah ini pada pemilik penginapan ini dan mungkin saja ia akan kembali lagi di tempat pelelangan lagi. Inilah penyebab ia selalu di tolak, lelaki yang mencoba menyentuhnya pasti berakhir dengan mati karena kehabisan tenaga akibat rantai terkutuk ini. Ia belum bisa mengendalilan rantai ini dan kadang muncul di saat yang tak terduga.

Naruto menatap datar, namun di mata birunya terdapat rasa tertarik pada gadis di depannya, bukan dalam hal asmara namun tertarik dalam hal lain. Gadis di depannya ini mampu mengeluarkan rantai cakra yang harusnya adalah Kekkai Genkai milik klan Uzumaki. _'Tunggu_ _dulu?'_ Naruto menatap gadis di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Orang yang di tatap menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. Gadis tersebut meremat tangannya dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Naruto masih menatap gadis di depannya, 'Rambut merah.' Sekarang Naruto yakin dengan asumsinya bahwa gadis di depannya adalah seorang Uzumaki. "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis tersebut menatap Naruto bingung dengan ragu ia menjawab. "Na-namaku Sara."

"Beresi barangmu, besok kita akan pindah dari penginapan ini."

"Eh?" Sara mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan pernyataan pemuda di depannya.

Kenapa ia jadi peduli begini? Apa karena Sara adalah seorang Uzumaki yang berarti masih dalam satu klannya? Entahlah Naruto merasa tak perduli dengan hal tersebut yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Sara ikut dengannya. "Kau beresi barangmu dan besok kau ikut dengan ku, aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini."

Sara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kenapa pemuda di depannya jadi peduli padanya? Apa ia harus percaya padanya? Bahkan ia belum tahu nama pemuda di depannya. Ia tak ingin jika harus di hianati lagi. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membebaskanku dari sini? Dan kau mau apa dariku ini?"

"Karena kurasa kita memiliki sebuah kesamaan." Ada jeda sedikit di ucapan Naruto. "Tak ada yang ku inginkan darimu, cukup ikuti saja aku dan aku akan menjagamu."

Sara memandang mata Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan, namun seberapa keras ia mencarinya, hasilnya tidak ada hanya tatapan datar dari mata beiris biru redup yang ia dapat. Sekarang pilihan ada di dirinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sekarang dia tau harus memilih apa. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk mengikuti pemuda di depannya, toh di sini ia di perlakukan tidak baik. Jika Naruto melakukan hal buruk padanya, Sara sudah siap menerima konsekwensinya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Sara. "Baiklah, Naruto-sama."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang di berikan Sara, tapi terserah lah yang penting ia mau melanjutkan acara berendamnya.

Sara memandang Naruto yang sudah kembali berendam dalam air hangat lagi.

"Jika kau tak mau pergi dari sini, ikutlah berendam di sini dan nanti bawa barangmu kekamarku." Ucap Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

Sara hanya mengikuti perintah Naruto dan ikut berendam di sebelah Naruto. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya ketika sebagian tubuhnya sudah memasuki kolam kecil penuh air hangat ini. Pandangan Sara tertuju pada wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata. Ternyata jika di perhatikan dari dekat ternyata Naruto pemuda yang tampan, rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, tiga garis mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, tubuh yang kekar dan... Pandangan Sara langsung terkunci pada iris biru yang menatapnya, biru dan ungu saling bertatapan, Sara seakan hanyut akan pesona saat menatap mata biru yang sedikit redup itu.

Tubuh Naruto mendekat ke arah tubuh Sara, satu tangan Naruto terulur seperti hendak memeluk Sara. Sara memejamkan matanya siap menerima jika Naruto akan mengambil keperawanannya saat ini juga, ia sudah pasrah. Lama memejamkan mata akhirnya Sara membuka matanya lagi saat merasa tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, menoleh kebelakang dapat Sara lihat Naruto yang sudah memakai handuk dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai datanglah ke kamarku dan jangan lupa bawa barangmu juga." Naruto lalu keluar dari tempat pemandian tanpa menoleh kearah Sara.

Sara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Blushh

Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika membayangkan hal liar tadi. "Ugh, dia benar-benar sexy." Ucap Sara sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.  
Naruko menatap bosan pada Menma dan Sasuke yang sedang berlatih bersama, sesekali helaan napas keluar dari mulut Naruko. Sudah lima hari ini Naruko berada di desa Nami dan ia sudah kebosanan seperti ini dan selama itu pula Naruko tak makan ramen, hal itu membuat semua semangatnya menurun drastis. Sedangkan dengan Kakashi dan Hayate mereka berdua membantu dan menjaga pembuatan jembatan. Sekali lagi helaan napas lolos dari mulut Naruko.

Sakura menurunkan buku yang ia baca, ia lalu memandang Naruko bingung. "Kau kenapa sih Naruko-chan?"

Naruko menatap bosan Sakura. "Aku merasa kebosanan."

"Jika kau bosan kau bisa ikut berlatih dengan Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun di sana." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat latihan yang di lakukan oleh Menma dan Sasuke.

Menma yang di lihat oleh Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya di sertai cengiran lebarnya. Namun Sakura tak melihatnya dan Sakura malah memberikan semangat pada Sasuke. Menma langsung lemas di tempat karena merasa di abaikan dan karena hal itu Menma harus merasakan pukulan Sasuke yang bersarang di wajahnya.

Buagh!

Menma mengusap pipinya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke, ia lalu menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah mrloncat mengambil jarak darinya. "Dasar Teme sialan, kenapa kau memukul wajahku." Menma menunjuk-nunjuk wajah datar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar umpatan Menma, ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat Naruko dan Sakura berada mengabaikan Menma yang terus saja mengoceh.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan sigap menyiapkan sebotol air mineral. "Nih, Sasuke-kun pasti haus setelah berlatih." Sakura segera menyodorkan botol air tersebut ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

Sasuke menatap sebotol air yang ada di tangan Sakura, ia lalu mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruko.

Menma yang melihat hal itu juga segera menghampiri Sakura. "Buatku mana Sakura-chan?" Pinta Menma penuh harap.

"Nih buat Nii-san." Naruko menyodorkan sebotol air mineral tepat di depan Menma hingga mengenai wajahnya, membuat Menma sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Menma, ia lalu menatap Naruko dengan wajah yang di buat-buat seram dan bersiap untuk memarahi Naruko.

Bukannya takut, Naruko malah balik menatap tajam Menma. "Apa!"

Nyali Menma seketika ciut melihat tatapan yang di berikan adiknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil air di tangan Naruko dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Mengerikan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Ucap Naruko dengan wajah garang.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa nyalinya juga ikut menciut ketika melihat tatapan Naruko, ia lalu beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pohon di belakangnya. Sedangkan dengan Menma ia sudah bersembunyi di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Naruko mendengus kesal, ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Naruko melirik Menma dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku ingin mencari suasana tenang."

Menma kembali bersembunyi di sebelah Sasuke. "A-ah ya, aku mengerti." Setelah kepergian Naruko, Menma menghela napas lega, ia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Plakk!

Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Menma. "Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?" Menma mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Sakura.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Menma. "Naruko-chan itu sedang ke bosanan dan kamu bukan menghiburnya malah membuat dia semakin kesal."

"Ta-tapi dia itu menyeramkan ketika marah. Iya kan Teme?" Menma menyikut pelan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak kesal dengan sikap dua rekannya, ia kembali duduk dan membaca buku yang ia pakai buat memukul kepala Menma tadi.

Naruko berjalan dengan wajah di tekuk, setelah berpisah dengan kelompok Sakura sekarang ia malah bingung mau kemana. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, Naruko tidak sadar jika sampai di pinggir sungai.

Byurr!

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh ke air mengalihkan pandangan Naruko, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berjalan keluar dari air dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk bersemedi di atas bebatuan di pinggir sungai tersebut. Merasa penasaran Naruko menghampiri mereka berdua, saat sudah dekat tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam berdiri dan kemudian menghilang di sertai dengan kepulan asap meninggalkan wanita berambut merah sendirian.

.

.

.

.  
Sara bergumam tidak jelas ketika tubuhnya lagi-lagi jatuh kedalam air. Saat ini ia sedang berlatih kontrol Chakra dengan cara berjalan di atas air. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa ia melakukan hal ini, namun mengingat perkataan Naruto ia jadi mengerti alasan Naruto melatih dan membawanya pergi. Sara melihat Naruto yang masih tetap dengan posisi bersemedi sejak tadi.

'Aku tidak boleh menyerah dan mengecewakan Naruto-sama.' Sara berjalan menuju pinggir sungai lagi, ia lalu memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyalurkan Chakra ke kaki secukupnya. Pendar biru sedikit menyelimuti telapak kaki Sara. Merasa sudah cukup, Sara kemudian membuka matanya lagi. Dengan pelan Sara mulai melangkah ke sungai, satu langkah, dua langkah dan tiga langkah Sara lalui dengan mudah. Setelah mencapai hampir sepuluh langkah tubuh Sara mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya Sara ke dalam air lagi.

Sara berjalan keluar dari dalam air, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan napasnya sedikit memburu karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari belakangnya, ia segera berdiri dari acara bersemedinya dan memandang Sara yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau nanti bisa kembali ke penginapan sendiri setelah berlatih."

Belum sempat Sara membalas ucapan Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. "Ck, dasar dia itu."

Sara memandang kumpulan awan yang bergerak di angkasa, sudah lima hari ini ia tinggal bersama Naruto dan selama itu juga ia merasakan apa itu kebebasan. Naruto tak membatasi apa yang ingin di lakukannya, dia juga benar-benar melindunginya. Pernah sekali Sara di ganggu oleh laki-laki hidung belang ketika berjalan bersama Naruto dan pada saat itu juga Naruto langsung menghajar laki-laki tersebut.

Senyum manis terbentuk di wajah Sara saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Apa Naruto akan selalu melindunginya? Entahlah Sara juga tidak tau, namun jika boleh berharap ia ingin Naruto selalu ada di sisinya untuk melindunginya. Memang Sara baru mengenal Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, namun ia akan merasa aman dan nyaman jika berada dekat dengan Naruto walaupun sikap Naruto selalu dingin dan cuek.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sara menoleh kesamping ke arah orang yang tadi bertanya, ia mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mengenal sosok gadis di depannya.

"A-ah ya, aku belum mengenalkan diriku." Naruko tersenyum canggung, Naruko mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sara yang masih terbaring di rerumputan.

Sara menerima uluran tangan Naruko dan kembali berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Naruko.

"Namaku Naruko, siapa namamu?" Masih dengan posisi berpegangan tangan Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya tak lupa di sertai senyum simpul di wajahnya.

Sara membalas senyuman Naruko. "Namaku Sara."

"Sedang apa kau di sini." Tanya Naruko sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Sara.

"Aku sedang berlatih. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang bosan saja dan ingin mencari suasana baru saja. Oh ya.." Naruko menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. "Mana teman mu tadi?"

Teman? Sara menarik sebelah alisnya, sedari tadi sepertinya ia sendirian kecuali.., "Ah, dia bilang tadi ada urusan."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang latihan apa?"

"Aku sedang berlatih berjalan di atas air."

"Oh, apa kamu sudah bisa?"

"Belum sih, aku selalu jatuh kedalam air. Lihat saja bajuku." Sara menunjukkan bajunya yang masih basah.

Naruko tersenyum melihat hal itu. "Aku bisa menemani latihanmu."

Mata Sara berbinar senang, mendapat tawaran dari Naruko. "Benarkah?"

Naruko mengangguk. "Tentu saja, ini cukup mudah. Aku sudah menguasai teknik ini." Naruko berjalan ketepi sungai, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menyalurkan Chakra ke kakinya. Naruko berjalan dengan mudah di atas air. "Nih lihat, mudah kan?"

"Hebat!" Sara berteriak sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruko.

"Tentu saja." Naruko nyengir lebar mendapat pujian dari Sara dan karena terlalu terlena dengan pujian Sara Naruko melupakan kontrol Chakra di kakinya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Byurr!

"Uwahhh!" Naruko berteriak histeris karena jatuh ke dalam air.

Sara sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Naruko. "Apanya yang hebat." gumam Sara pelan.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Sara dan Naruko, matanya terpejam menikmati obrolan yang di lakukan mereka. Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit melengkung ke atas, "Dia tak pernah berubah dari dulu, selalu saja ceroboh." Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sara dan Naruko.

"Naruko..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Ah, lama tidak jumpa. Maaf atas ketelatan saya Up, ini di sebabkan saya malas beli paketan dan semoga saja kalian puas dengan chap ini.

Chap ini mungkin terlihat aneh, yah mau bagaimana lagi hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku. Kesan pertemuan Sara di paksakan? Mungkin iya dan disini saya membuat sedikit perubahan dengan sikap Naruto. Dan soal genjutsu Naruto saya buat menjadi genjutsu yang menjadi kenyataan, bila musuh terluka di dalam ilusi maka akan sama dengan di dunia nyata mirip dengan Tsukoyomi.

Ah sudahlah cuma itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini up dan terima kasih juga sudah mau review.

Jangan lupa untuk memberi review.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Serangan_** ** _kelompok Zabuza._**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Asap mengepul dari mangkok berisi ramen yang baru saja di letakkan oleh pelayan. Aroma yang cukup menggoda menguar dari ramen tersebut.

Ctakk.

"Selamat makan!"

Setelah mengambil sumpit, Sara memakan ramen di hadapannya dengan lahap. Jarang-jarang dia bisa makan makanan seperti ini, selama ini dia hanya dapat memakan makanan yang di berikan oleh para tuannya terdahulu yang pastinya tidak seenak ini.

Naruko menatap Sara yang sedang memakan ramen. Setelah selesai latihan tadi, ia dan Sara memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dan berakhirlah mereka disini.

"Apa kau menyukai ramen?" Naruko bertanya disela ia memakan ramennya.

Sara menghentikan suapannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruko. "Hmm, entahlah. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan makanan seenak ini dan aku merasa ramen adalah makanan terenak." Sara mengakhiri jawabannya dengan cengiran lebar.

Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya dan melahap mie ramen yang ia sumpit. "Begitu rupanya, tapi ini belum seberapa dengan ramen Ichiraku."

"Ramen Ichiraku?"

"Hm, ramen Ichiraku adalah ramen yang paling enak di seluruh dunia elemental ini. Kau pasti akan ketagihan setelah memakannya."

Duk.

Sara meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong kemeja. Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan satu mangkok ramen lagi. Ia lalu kembali menatap Naruko. "Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

"Kau memang harus mencicipinya tempatnya ada di desaku." Naruko meminum kuah ramen langsung dari mangkoknya. Naruko meletakkan mangkoknya yang telah kosong dan memesan ramen lagi.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol tentang ramen dan kadang juga di selingi tawa canda di sela menikmati ramen pesanan mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruko dan Sara, ada Naruto yang juga sedang memakan ramen. Hodie hitamnya menutupi kepalanya. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sengaja mengikuti mereka berdua tidak, lebih tepatnya ingin mengikuti Naruko. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya di Nami ini. Sudah tiga tahun Naruto tak bertemu dengan Naruko dan sekarang banyak perubahan pada diri Naruko. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya kala mendengar tawa Naruko. Ia senang adiknya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Oh ya, kau kesini dengan siapa?" Sara membersihkan sisa ramen di pinggir mulutnya.

"Aku kesini dengan kakakku, temanku dan juga guru kami." Naruko meletakkan mangkok ke tiganya. "Kau tidak tambah lagi?"

Sara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang hehehe..." Sara menepuk pelan perutnya dan tertawa cengengesan. Terang saja ia sudah kenyang ia menghabiskan empat mangkok ramen.

Pelayan datang menghampiri Naruko ketika ia memanggilnya. "Jadi, semuanya berapa?"

"Pesanan kalian berdua semua sudah di bayar."

Naruko mengerutkan wajahnya bingung. "Siapa yang telah membayarnya?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia tadi duduk di sana." Pelayan itu menunjuk tempat duduk yang cukup dengan Naruko.

Naruko menatap arah telunjuk di sana terdapat meja dan tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengannya, di atas meja itu terdapat satu mangkok ramen yang sudah kosong dan setengah gelas teh yang sepertinya bekas minuman orang yang membayar makanannya tadi. Naruko kembali menatap pelayan di sampingnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Naruko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hal itu juga diikuti oleh Sara. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari tempat makan tersebut. "Kira-kira siapa ya yang sudah membayar makananku." Gumam Naruko setelah sampai di luar kedai, sepertinya ia masih penasaran dengan orang yang telah membayarkan makanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sara bertanya saat melihat Naruko yang sedang berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran dengan orang yang telah membayarkan makanan kita."

"Bukannya itu malah bagus, kau tak perlu membayar makanan tadi. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

Naruko tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar dengan begini uangku tidak berkurang." Naruko memandang langit yang sudah menghitam dengan bintang dan bulan menghiasinya. "Tidak terasa hari sudah malam."

"Kau benar padahal tadi kita berlatih masih siang dan sekarang sudah malam saja. Hari berlalu terlalu cepat." Sara yang berjalan di samping Naruko juga membenarkan perkataan Naruko.

"Aku harus segera kembali, mereka pasti mencariku." Naruko menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sara.

"Yah... Apa harus secepat itu? Padahal aku senang bisa berteman dengan mu." Sara berucap lesu saat Naruko hendak pergi.

Naruko tersenyum melihat ekspresi lesu teman barunya ini. "Kau tenang saja kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Sara membalas senyuman Naruko. "Uhm, aku juga berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Naruko meninggalkan Sara dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sara juga ikut melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Naruko-chan."

Setelah berpisah dengan Sara kini Naruko berjalan menyisiri daerah pinggir desa Nami. Sebenarnya ia cukup prihatin dengan keadaan desa ini, para penduduknya kebanyakan orang miskin dan gelandangan, padahal jika dilihat dari hasil alam di sini seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi mereka. Semua ini disebabkan oleh satu orang, satu orang yang mampu menundukkan masyarakat di sini.

Gatou, seorang pengusaha sukses yang memanfaatkan hasil alam pendapatan masyarakat di sini. Mendengar namanya saja Naruko sudah merasa geram dengannya, seandainya ia bisa bertemu Gatou langsung ia tak akan segan untuk mencincang tubuhnya. Tapi tak semuanya takut pada Gatou masih ada Tazuna yang berani memberontak tirani Gatou. Tazuna membuat jembatan bukan tanpa alasan, dia membuat jembatan agar para penduduk bisa menjual hasil alamnya ke luar desa. Selama ini para penduduk hanya bisa menjual hasil alam hanya dalam desa saja, itu disebabkan jika untuk membawanya keluar desa harus membayar sewa perahu yang cukup mahal oleh karena itulah Tazuna membangun jembatan agar penduduk lebih mudah mendapatkan akses keluar desa tanpa harus membayar sewa perahu yang mahal.

Naruko terus berjalan menyusuri desa Nami angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambut merahnya yang di ikat ekor kuda.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dengan Naruko. Hodie hitam masih setia menutupi kepalanya bayangan pohon juga menutupinya membuatnya tidak terlihat. Semenjak Naruko keluar dari kedai ramen, Naruto terus saja mengikutinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu di mana Naruko menginap.

"Apa dia masih mengingatku?" Entah pada siapa Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Cahaya bulan mulai menyinari tempat Naruto. Mata biru redupnya masih setia memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruko dengan perlahan Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai keluar dari bayangan pohon.

Tap tap tap

Naruto terus melangkah mendekati Naruko, wajahnya tak terlihat karena samar-samar tertutup hodie jaketnya. Jarak antara mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat dan Naruko belum menyadari ke datangan Naruto.

"Naruko!"

Naruko menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Menma-nii? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Menma memasang ekspresi sebal saat adiknya bertanya. "Tentu saja untuk mencarimu."

"Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Itu karena aku kuatir padamu dasar adik bodoh." Adiknya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku ini sudah besar dan tak perlu kau kuatiarkan aku ini. Lagi pula aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Menma mendengus sebal dengan penuturan adiknya, sudah repot-repot mencarinya eh malah ini balasannya. Pandangan Menma beralih menatap orang yang kepalanya tertutup hodie yang posisinya cukup dekat dengan Naruko. "Siapa kau?"

Naruko menoleh kearah tempat Menma melihat. Naruko terkejut saat di sampingnya sudah berdiri seseorang yang asing baginya. 'Sejak kapan!' Pikir Naruko kaget, ia lalu beringsut mendekati Menma dan menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Siapa kau?"

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya, ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan hodienya. Senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya, "Aku tak menyangka kita bisa berkumpul di sini."

Angin malam menerpa tempat ketiga saudara itu, surai merah dan kuning milik Naruko dan Menma melambai pelan di mainkan angin. Mereka berdua menatap tajam sosok Naruto di depannya.

"Tapi belum saatnya aku berkumpul dengan kalian berdua." Tubuh Naruto sedikit demi sedikit ikut terbawa angin. "Karena aku belum cukup kuat." Dan seluruh tubuh Naruto menghilang meninggalkan dedaunan berjatuhan.

Menma dan Naruko masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna ucapan sosok misterius tadi.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Naruko bertanya pada Menma, karena tidak mengerti dengan kejadian di depannya tadi.

Menma nampak berpikir, "Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti orang tadi adalah seorang ninja yang cukup hebat. Dia mampu menggunakan Shunsin elemen, kita harus berhati-hati jika bertemu dengannya lagi."

Naruko mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Menma, namun entah kenapa ia .merasa dekat dengan orang tadi dan suara tadi juga terdengar familiar di telinganya. 'Tapi siapa?' Batin Naruko bertanya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke tempat Tazuna-san." Menma berjalan mendahului Naruko yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Menma menoleh kebelakang saat Naruko belum juga mengikutinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Menma menyadarkan Naruko dari pemikirannya. "A-ah tidak, tidak ada yang kupikirkan."

Sebelah alis Menma terangkat merasa heran dengan sikap Naruko. "Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo kembali."

Naruko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Menma dari belakang.

.

.

.  
.

"Apa kita tidak membantu mereka?" Entah berapa kali Sara sudah mengucapkan kata-kata ini dan Naruto masih saja diam tak menanggapi. Sebenarnya Sara kuatir dengan Naruko dan teman-temannya yang kelihatan mulai terdesak. "Mereka terlihat mulai kualahan."

"Diamlah kau mulai menggangguku." Desis Naruto pada Sara karena mulai mengganggu acara menontonnya.

"Tapi mereka mulai terdesak dan akan kalah." Bukannya berhenti Sara terus saja mengoceh. Sara sedikit berjengit melihat tatapan tajam dari mata biru redup milik Naruto. "O-oke aku akan diam saja."

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah para ninja Konoha termasuk ke dua adiknya yang bertarung dengan dua pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure di tambah seorang hunter nin dan percobaan gagal dari Orochimaru. Terlihat ninja Konoha mulai kualahan menghadapi kelompok Zabuza.

"Kemampuan mereka bertambah." Pandangan Naruto tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik ke dua adiknya. "Tapi mereka terlalu gegabah, apalagi Naruko." Naruto terus saja mengamati perkembangan ke dua adiknya.

Mata beriris biru itu menajam saat kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat pertarungan, mengakibatkan pandangannya terhalang. "Zabuza, dia sudah mulai serius rupanya."  
Siluet merah tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat dari samping tempat Naruto berdiri menuju pertarungan.

Naruto menghela napas lelah melihat sikap Sara. "Hah, dia benar-benar keras kepala." Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Naruto, 'Dan dia benar-benar mirip Naruko.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Naruto berjalan pelan mengikuti Sara menuju tempat pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menatap tajam empat ninja di depannya, ia tak menyangka jika hari ini dia dan kelompoknya diserang. Apalagi sekarang ada Zabuza dan Mizuki missing nin dari Konoha.

"Ah, Kakashi bagaimana kabar desa Konoha sekarang?" Mizuki berbasa-basi dengan Kakashi, ia lalu melihat kebelakang Kakashi. "Ho, ada Hayate juga ternyata dan kedua anak Hokage juga Uchiha terakhir."

"Konoha lebih baik dengan kepergianmu penghianat." Kakashi mengucapkannya dengan posisi santai, tapi walaupun begitu ia sedang mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya. 'Ini gawat, aku bisa saja melawan Zabuza dan Hayate melawan Raiga. Tapi siapa yang menghadapi pengguna hyoton dan Mizuki.'

"Raiga kau tidak mengatakan jika lawan kita orang-orang penting Konoha. Dua orang anak Hokage dan Seorang Uchiha terakhir mereka pasti memiliki harga tinggi." Ucap Zabuza.

Raiga tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Zabuza. "Aku juga tak menyangka jika ada anak Hokage dan Uchiha terakhir, andai saja Mizuki tak menjelaskannya."

Swuss

Trankk

Kakashi menahan tebasan Zabuza yang mencoba menyerang Tazuna. Mata Sharingan di mata kirinya berputar pelan mengantipitasi serangan yang akan datang.

"Wah, kau tidak sabaran ternyata." Raiga mengambil pedang Kiba di punggungnya. "Aku juga tidak mau kalah." Raiga melesat menuju tempat Menma cs.

Trankk

"Lawanmu adalah aku." Hayate menahan pedang kembar Kiba.

Raiga menyeringai. "Pilihan yang salah."

"Raigeki no Yoroi."

Hayate langsung melompat kebelakang saat tubuh Raiga mulai terselimuti petir.

"Kau tahu, besi sangat mudah untuk dialiri listrik dan petir termasuk listrik. Jadi pada intinya jika pedangmu menyentuh tubuhku maka tubuhmu juga akan terkena dampaknya." Petir menari-nari di sekitar tubuh Raiga.

"Kau salah, pedang ku akan dengan mudah menyentuhmu tanpa harus memberi efek padaku." Hayate memosisikan pedangnya di depan wajahnya. "Karena aku pengguna pedang terbaik di Konoha!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan!"

Mereka berdua lalu melesat saling menyerang.

Menma memperhatikan Pertarungan ke dua Jounin Konoha di depannya. Ia saat ini melindungi Tazuna dengan pola persegi dengan Tazuna di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jangan lengah."

Menma tersentak dan segera menangambil kunai untuk menangkis sabetan kunai yang mengarah ke lehernya.

Trankk

"Wah, reflekmu cukup cepat juga rupanya." Ucap Mizuki dengan sedikit ejekkan. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar kakak kembarmu itu?"

Ekspresi Naruko dan Menma mengeras mendengar ucapan Mizuki.

Mizuki menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruko dan Menma. "Apa kalian tau jika kakak kalian sebenarnya masih hidup?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Gigi Menma bergemelutuk mendengar penuturan Mizuki.

Seringaian Mizuki kian melebar. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kalian tau jika kakakmu masih hidup. Dan kalian harus tau juga bahwa kakak kalian juga seorang penghianat, dia keluar desa dan memilih untuk mengejar kekuatan." Ia mendorong kunainya lebih dekat keleher Menma. "Dan dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kalian."

"Diam kau penghianat!"

Swuss

Mizuki salto kebelakang menghindari tebasan yang dilakukan Naruko. "Wah, ada yang marah rupanya."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya saat ini tak terlihat karena tertutup poni rambutnya. "Kau tidak tahu tentang Naruto-nii, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku karena dia sudah berjanji padaku dan Naruto-nii selalu menepati janjinya." Naruko melesat dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping tubuh Mizuki.

Trankk

"Hahahaa... Kau bodoh! Kakak mu itu tidak pernah peduli pada mu, jika dia peduli padamu kenapa dia meninggalkanmu." Mizuki terus saja memanas-manasi Naruko.

Ekspresi Naruko semakin menggelap, pegangan di pedangnya juga semaki mengerat. Ia benci, ia benci jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Tapi apa yang di katakan Mizuki benar? Jika Naruto masih hidup kenapa tidak pulang ke Konoha? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Mizuki benar? Tidak! Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkannya Mizuki pasti bohong.

"Percayalah pad-" Ucapan Mizuki terpotong saat pedang Naruko sudah hampir menebas kepalanya, ia lalu melompat kebelakang menjahui Naruko. "Huft, yang tadi hampir saja. Anak gadis tak baik jika bermain pedang."

"Aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan pedang ku ini!" Naruko kembali menyerang Mizuki dan semakin menjauhi kelompok Menma.

"Naruko! Tunggu dulu!" Menma berteriak mencoba menghentikan Naruko yang semakin menjauhinya. "Ck, dasar. Dia itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya." Menma berdecak kesal karena Naruko tak mendengarkan teriakannya, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan Menma hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti arti tatapan Menma. "Serahkan di sini padaku."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Sasuke." Menma langsung melesat menyusul adiknya. Akan menjadi masalah besar jika Naruko mulai terbawa emosi, ia tak akan membiarkan Naruko bertarung dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Sekarang tinggal dua orang anak-anak saja." Haku berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini sedang melindungi Tazuna. "Aku akan membuatnya mudah, kalian serahkan Tazuna pada kami dan kami akan melepaskan kalian."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong senjatanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan misi ini, karena aku lebih tertarik bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sakura kau jaga Tazuna, aku akan melawan hunter nin itu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah melesat menyerang Haku.

Sakura berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya dan sudah dihadapkan pertarungan besar di depannya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan kunainya. "A-anda tenang saja Ta-tazuna-san, aku akan melindungimu."

"Hah... Sepertinya hidupku akan segera berakhir." Tazuna mendesah pelan dan bergumam.

Trankk

Suara kunai dan pedang saling beradu mewarnai area pertarungan.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lima bayangan tercipta saat Menma sudah menyerukan nama Jutsunya. Kelima bayangan Menma langsung membantu Naruko menghadapi Mizuki. Menma yang asli berlari di belakang bunshinnya, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko mundur menjauhi Mizuki yang tengah menghadapi lima bunshin Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruko berteriak membentak Menma yang sudah menariknya mundur dari pertarungan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruko!" Suara Menma juga tak kalah keras dari Naruko. "Musuh hanya memancing emosimu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruko masih bersikukuh untuk melawan Mizuki.

Menma menghela napas lelah akan sikap keras kepala Naruko. "Dengarkan aku Naruko, Mizuki hanya memanfaatkanmu ketika kau sudah mulai terpancing emosimu. Kau akan mudah dikalahkan jika sudah mulai terbawa emosi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan." Naruko bedecak kesal.

"Nar- arrgh!" Menma mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan sikap keras kepala Naruko. "Oke, begini saja. Kita serang Mizuki bersama-sama."

"Begitu lebih baik." Naruko menyetujui usulan Menma.

"Tapi kita tak boleh membunuhnya." Menma melihat para bunshinnya mulai kalah satu per satu meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Menma menatap Naruko yang ada di sebelahnya. "Jika apa yang dikatakan Mizuki tentang kakak kita benar. Maka ada kemungkinan dia tahu keberadaan kakak kita."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu." Naruko langsung merangsek maju menyerang Mizuki.

"Astaga dia benar-benar tidak sabaran."

Bugh

Pofts

Kepulan asap mengepul saat bunshin terakhir Menma dikalahkan Mizuki. "Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari anak Hokage."

Swuss

Tapp

Mizuki menangkap kaki Menma yang hendak mengenai kepalanya. Menma memutar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuannya dan kembali memberi tendangan ke kepala Mizuki dengan sebelah kakinya yang bebas. Mizuki menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung melempar tubuh Menma. Menma salto kebelakang menyeimbangkan Menma menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Naruko merangsek maju.

Trankk

Mizuki menahan pedang Naruko yang hendak menebas tubuhnya dari samping.

Sringg

Crass

Naruko menarik satu pedangnya lagi dan langsung menyabetkannya ke wajah Mizuki.

Mizuki yang melihat hal tersebut langsung melompat kebelakang, tapi sebelah pipinya menjadi korban goresan dari pedang Naruko. Ia memegangi pipinya yang terus mengalirkan darah. "Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku gadis jalang!"

Naruko merangkai handseal, ia lalu menarik napas dalam.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu."

Sebuah bola api berdiameter tiga meter terbentuk dari hembusan napas Naruko.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Bola api Naruko semakin membesar karena jutsu angin dari Menma. Bola api Naruko terus mendekat kearah Mizuki.

Boomm!

Asap mengepul bekas dari jutsu gabungan Naruko dan Menma setelah menabrak tempat Mizuki berdiri sebelumnya.

"Grrr... Beraninya kalian."

Naruko dan Menma menajamkan pandangannya saat mendengar geraman dari dalam asap. Mereka berdua memasang posisi siaga.

"Akan aku balas perlakuan kalian!"

Menma terperanjat kaget saat sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan hal pertama ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang teramat dari pipinya.

Buagh!

Tubuh Menma terlempar cukup jauh dan berguling-guling di atas jembatan yang belum selesai dibuat Tazuna itu. Menma masih terbaring dengan posisi miring dengan memegangi pipinya yang terasa remuk. "Ugh, apa itu tadi?" Menma kembali berdiri dan melihat Mizuki yang terus saja menyerang Naruko yang selalu menghindar. "Fisiknya berubah menjadi mirip harimau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hahahaa... Kenapa kau hanya bisa menghindar?" Mizuki terus saja menyerang Naruko. Ternyata formula yang diberikan Orochimaru benar-benar memberi kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa menurut Mizuki. Kekuatan dan kecepatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ia merasa sangat kuat saat ini. "Hahaha... Kekuatan ini benar-benar menabjubkan. Aku sekarang menjadi yang terkuat!"

Bugh!

Klontang!

Naruko menahan serangan Mizuki dengan memosisikan kudua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya. "Ugh!" Tangan Naruko terasa remuk hingga tak sanggup untuk memegang ke dua pedangnya, tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang.

"Naruko!" Menma segera berlari mendekati tempat Naruko. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh, tanganku terasa remuk." Ke dua tangan Naruko terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Menma meringis melihat keadaan Naruko, bagi dirinya luka seperti itu bukanlah luka yang berarti karena ada Kyubi yang selalu menyembuhkan setiap lukanya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruko yang bukan seorang Jinchuuriki. "Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat pesat setelah fisiknya berubah bentuk." Menma melihat Mizuki yang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau benar dia berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Naruko meringis menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba kabut tebal menutupi semua area jembatan, membuat jarak pandang mereka terhalang.

"Apa ini?" Naruko memandang kesekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti ini merupakan jutsu musuh." Menma lalu membentuk handseal seperti simbol plus.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Muncul dua puluh Bunshin Menma yang langsung membentuk formasi mengelilingi Naruko dan Menma yang asli. Naruko mengeluarkan kunai untuk berjaga-jaga.

Bugh! Bugh! Crass!

Arrgg... Arggg.

Bofts.. Bofts.. Bofts.

Beberapa Bunshin Menma lenyap saat sesuatu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat musuh." ucap Menma.

"Hahahaa... Kalian berdua akan mati di sini." Suara Mizuki bergema di dalam kabut.

Bugh! Bugh!

Bofts bofts..

Bunshin-bunshin Menma satu per satu lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan dua bunshin yang kini berada di depan Menma dan Naruko.

Bugh! Bofts..

"Sial, kabut ini mengganggu pandanganku." Menma berdecak kesal karena tak bisa melihat posisi musuh.

Bofts..

"Menunduk!" Menma berteriak memperingati Naruko ketika sebuah tendangan mencoba mengenai mereka. Mereka berdua kemudian melompat kedepan berpencar.

Buagh!

Tubuh Naruko terlempar saat sebuah pukulan bersarang di pipinya. "Ugh, ini benar-benar merepotkan." Naruko mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Naruko kembali berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Masih bisa berdiri rupanya."

Tubuh Naruko menegang saat suara Mizuki tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Ia segera menyabetkan kunainya kebelakang, namun sebelum sempat menyabetkan kunainya punggung Naruko diinjak menyebabkan dirinya kembali jatuh.

Buagh!

"Arghh!"

"Naruko!" Menma berteriak memanggil Naruko saat mendengar suara teriakan Naruko.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa."

Sebuah hembusan angin kencang menyapu semua kabut hingga menghilang. Setelah kabut menghilang munculah Naruto dan Sara. Wajah Naruto tak terlihat karena samar-samar tertutup hodie.

Deg!

Tubuh Naruto dan Menma seketika mematung di tempat melihat kondisi Naruko. Saat ini posisi Naruko tengkurap dengan kaki Mizuki yang masih berdiri di punggung Naruko.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Ia marah, ia benar-benar marah dengan Mizuki. "Beraninya dia." Aura kegelapan semakin liar keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Sara yang berada di samping Naruto beringsut mundur menjauhi Naruto. 'Apa itu?' Batin Sara ketakutan.

Menma menundukkan kepalanya, ke dua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Swuss..

Chakra merah yang cukup besar meledak keluar dari tubuh Menma, berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mata yang tadinya beriris biru kini berubah menjadi merah vertikal, rambut pirangnya semakin memanjang dan gigi taringnya juga ikut memanjang. Menma mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mizuki penuh kebencian.

 **"Kubunuh kau!/Mati kau** **."**

Menma dan Naruto langsung melesat menyerang Mizuki.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah atau makin buruk? Semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini. Sebenarnya saya mau hiatusin fict ini karena sempat gak ada ide dan mulai sedikit malas untuk menulis, tapi tidak jadi. Saya tidak mau mengecewakan kalian para pembaca. Kemarin mau saya up, tapi saya undur jadi hari ini. Hah sudahlah yang penting up.

Di sini saya memasukkan Mizuki dalam kelompok Zabuza dan Mizuki tau jika Naruto itu mengikuti Orochimaru, karena setelah Mizuki keluar Konoha juga sempat mengikuti Orochimaru. Dan sekarang Mizuki sudah keluar dan berhianat pada Orochimaru dan membawa formula percobaan Orochimaru. Kalian pasti tau kan apa formula itu?

Untuk pertemuan tiga saudara memang terkesan saya paksakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang dapat saya tulis. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya selalu membaca review kalian kok. Jangang kapok untuk memberi review lagi, karena penulis akan semangat jika banyak review.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	14. Chapter 14

**Misi** __ ** _Selesai..._**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Kushina mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, semua tugas rumahnya sudah ia selesaikan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkan pantatnya disalah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. Ia terdiam memandang dinding rumah tanpa ekspresi.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Detik suara jam dinding menemani Kushina yang masih terdiam. Keadaan rumah kediaman Namikaze menjadi sepi semenjak dua anaknya menjalankan misi seminggu yang lalu di daerah Nami. Sebenarnya Kushina tidak setuju dengan keputusan Minato yang mengirim ke dua anaknya menjalankan misi keluar desa. Ia takut, ia takut kehilangan lagi. Peristiwa tiga tahun silam masih membekas dihatinya, ia selalu terbayang wajah Naruto disetiap tidurnya. Kadang juga ia menangis dalam diam, mengingat itu semua disebabkan olehnya dan Minato yang lalai menjadi orang tua. Tapi seberapa banyak dan seringnya dia menangis hal itu tidak akan membawa Naruto kembali bukan?

Kushina beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar, tangannya terulur meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

Kriet

Pandangan Kushina menyapu isi dalam kamar tersebut. Masih sama tidak ada yang berubah walaupun tidak ada penghuninya. Kushina memang sengaja tidak merubah isi kamar ini, ia hanya membersihkan kamar ini dan menjaganya tetap utuh. Ia selalu berharap saat ia membuka kamar ini ia mendapati Naruto berada di dalamnya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi semua itu hanya harapan saja. Langkah kakinya menuntun Kushina menuju meja dekat ranjang. Ia mengambil pigura foto yang menampilkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum dengan Naruko di sebelahnya. Kushina mengusap pelan wajah Naruto yang berada dalam pigura foto tersebut.

"Naruto..."

Senyum simpul terpatri di wajah Kushina, namun senyum itu kembali luntur digantikan wajah sedih.

"Hikz.. Naruto."

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata violet Kushina, air mata yang seharusnya sudah mengering karena terlalu banyak tangisan yang telah ia tumpahkan. Kushina memeluk foto Naruto erat berharap bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada anak pertamanya tersebut. Tapi seberapa lamapun ia memeluk foto tersebut rasa rindunya tak akan pernah hilang.

.

.

.

.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Kakashi mengeratkan pegangan kunai di tangannya. Mata sharingan miliknya berputar pelan meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Kabut mulai muncul dan menutupi pandangannya.

"Kabut ini terbuat dari Chakra, Sharingan ku tak akan berguna jika seperti ini." Kakashi bergumam pelan.

"Matamu memang bisa memprediksi serangan yang akan datang, tapi bisakah kau melihat serangan ku ini."

Slash.. Trank!

Kakashi berhasil menangkis serangan Zabuza dari belakang tubuhnya. Instingnya ia pertajam untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang. Kakashi melemparkan kunainya kesamping.

Trankk!

Percikan api tercipta saat benda sesama besi itu bertabrakan.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari ninja sekelas dirimu." Suara Zabuza bergema dalam kabut.

Jduarr!

Suara petir menggelegar. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya keasal petir tercipta, terlihat kilat menyambar-nyambar dalam kabut. "Ku harap kau dapat bertahan Hayate."

Kakashi melompat kebelakang saat Zabuza menebasnya dari depan, dengan cepat ia kembali mengeluarkan kunai dan beberapa shiruken yang terselip di tangan kirinya.

Swus.. Swus.. Swus..

Kakashi melemparkan shiruken di tangan kirinya saat masih dalam posisi melompat.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

"Khu khu khu... Kau memang hebat Kakashi."

"Ah, aku merasa tersanjung dipuji olehmu." Kakashi membalas santai ucapan Zabuza. "Tapi, bisakah kita menghentikan acara petak umpet ini." Kakashi mengeratkan pegangan pada kunainya.

"Tentu, setelah aku membunuhmu!" Zabuza muncul di depan Kakashi dengan pedang terangkat siap menebas.

Kakashi yang melihat itu juga tak tinggal diam, ia menyiapkan kunai di depan tubuhnya.

Trankk!

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Badai angin langsung menyapu kabut yang ada diarea pertarungan. Kakashi dan Zabuza menoleh kearah si pencipta jutsu.

Zabuza menatap tajam dua sosok yang baru muncul, entah kenapa Zabuza merasa cukup familiar dengan sosok yang memakai hodie.

Sedangkan dengan Kakashi, ia terkejut dengan kondisi Naruko yang tak sadarkan diri di bawah kaki Mizuki. Kakashi mendorong kunainya dan hendak berlari menuju Naruko, namun aksinya dihalangi oleh Zabuza.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." Zabuza merentangkan Kubikiribocho di depan tubuh Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Naruko sejenak. "Sepertinya begitu." Mata sharingan Kakashi berputar pelan. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan segera membantu muridnya.

Kakashi melompat kebelakang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, namun ia terkejut dengan aura yang cukup familar ini. 'Tidak salah lagi ini...

Kyubi'

.

.

.

.

"Grrr." Suara geraman lolos begitu saja dari mulut Menma. Mata merah vertikal khas Kyuubi menatap tajam sosok manusia setengah harimau, Mizuki. Sebuah ekor yang terbentuk dari chakra merah Kyuubi melambai pelan di belakang tubuh Menma.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Mizuki, merasakan KI yang cukup kental yang ditunjukan untukknya. Matanya bergantian melihat dua pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura berbeda. Ia mengangkat kakinya dari punggung Naruko yang tengkurap tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa diperintah tubuhnya, kaki Mizuki melangkah kebelakang reflek dari rasa takut yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya. Tapi karena rasa egonya terlalu tinggi ia segera menepiskan rasa takutnya. "Hahahaa! Kyuubi, kau memang benar-benar monster!" Mizuki menatap Menma sinis. "Heh, kau pikir aku akan takut padamu."

"Khu khu khu... Benarkah kau tidak takut?"

Tubuh Mizuki menegang, ia melihat pemuda yang yang wajahnya masih belum terlihat karena masih samar dengan hodienya. Aura yang di keluarkan Naruto benar-benar terasa mengintimidasi Mizuki. "Si-siapa kau?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat kulit wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lebih pucat, tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya menghilang, mata biru redupnya berubah menjadi berpupil vertikal berwarna emas di sebelah kirinya dan sebelah kanannya berwarna merah yang tertutup oleh rambutnya. Seluruh kulit tubuh Naruto juga menjadi pucat, tangan kanannya terdapat sisik yang menutupi kulitnya sampai pundak dan memiliki cakar layaknya hewan. Ini adalah bentuk dari mode Sennin yang dipelajari Naruto selama satu tahun di tempat berasalnya kuchiyose ular. Tapi mode Sennin ini sedikit berbeda, karena dipengaruhi oleh Chakra kegelapan dari Yami, energi alam yang murni tercemari oleh energi kegelapan yang banyak mengandung kebencian.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia menunduk dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang telah dipenuhi cakar tersebut. "Khu khu khu..."

Sara semakin mundur menjauhi Naruto, ia benar-benar takut dengan wujud Naruto saat ini apalagi tawa menyeramkannya. 'A-apa ini wujud lain Naruto-kun?' Batin Sara bertanya.

"Mizuki Mizuki, beraninya kau melukainya. Apa kau tau, kau telah membangkitkan seekor monster." Naruto menatap Mizuki dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

Tubuh Mizuki bergetar ketakutan, ia merasa melihat sosok Orochimaru dalam pemuda di depannya. Apalagi saat melihat matanya yang seperti mata ular. 'Apa dia hasil percobaan Orochimaru?' Batin Mizuki.

Buagh!

Tubuh Mizuki terlempar cukup jauh setelah menerima pukulan tiba-tiba dari Menma. Ia menggeram sakit sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan Menma.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Menma sudah memulai aksinya. "Kyuubi kah?"

Menma menoleh kebelakang saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mata merah vertikalnya menatap tajam Naruto yang di balas tatap Naruto juga.

Deg!

Kyuubi yang berada di alam bawah sadar Menma yang sedari tadi munutup matanya kini terbuka lebar sedikit terkejut. **"Cih, aku tak menyangka dia akan bangkit secepat ini**." Mata Kyuubi kembali tertutup lagi saat berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. **"Tapi sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya** **bangkit."** Kyuubi menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan kakinya. **"Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia mendapatkan kekuatannya seperti dulu**."

Naruto melihat Mizuki yang sudah kembali berdiri lagi. Ia lalu berjalan pelan melewati Menma yang masih menatapnya tajam. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Mizuki berdiri saat ini. "Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Mata emasnya berkilat tajam menatap Mizuki. "Tapi..."

"Itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang kau perbuat."

Tubuh Mizuki menegang merasakan hawa kehadiran di belakangnya dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang dan yang dia lihat adalah wajah pucat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya datar.

Buagh!

Mata Mizuki melotot saat merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

Buagh!

Belum sempat rasa sakit di perutnya reda, ia harus merasakan rasa sakit di wajahnya berkat tendangan Menma. Tubuhnya terlempar dan berguling-guling di atas jembatan.

Naruto melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan Menma yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi. "Jangan menggangguku."

Menma kembali menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau yang seharusnya jangan menggangguku!"

"Bangsat! Akan ku bunuh kalian berdua!" Mizuki kembali berdiri dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, ia kemudian mengambil satu botol dengan cairan berwarna hijau didalamnya. Mizuki meminum isi dalam botol tersebut sampai habis, ia membuang botol yang sudah kosong kesembarang arah.

"Arrghh!"

Tubuh Mizuki semakin membesar setelah meminum cairan tadi, otot di tangannya juga semakin terbentuk memberikan kesan kuat pada tubuh Mizuki. Cakar dan taringnya bertambah panjang. "Hahahaa... Inilah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya, aku telah menyempurnakan formula yang telah aku curi dari ular bodoh itu." Mizuki kemudian menatap Menma dan Naruto sinis. "Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Menma menggeram marah melihat perubahan Mizuki. Mata merah vertikalnya menatap penuh benci pada Mizuki, ia lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Jangan mengganggu ku lagi." Menma berlari kearah Mizuki dengan sangat cepat setelah memberi peringatan pada Naruto, satu kepalan tangan terbentuk di tangan kanan Menma.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Menma, ia lalu melihat Menma yang berlari kearah Mizuki. "Dasar bodoh."

Tap!

Mata Menma terbuka lebar, ia terkejut saat Mizuki mampu menahan pukulannya. Menma mendongak menatap wajah Mizuki yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Kau pikir kau mampu untuk memukulku lagi Kyuubi." Mizuki mengeratkan genggamam tangannya pada tangan Menma. "Jangan harap!" Mizuki melemparkan tubuh Menma sekuat tenaga.

Menma menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit terseret. "Kekuatannya semakin bertambah." Gumam Menma sambil memperhatikan Mizuki. Memasang kuda-kuda, Menma kembali menyerang Mizuki. Pukul, tendang, dan cakar selalu dapat ditahan Mizuki.

Naruto menatap datar pertarungan antara Menma dan Mizuki, namun ada yang aneh dengan Mizuki yang hanya diam di tempatnya dan menangkis semua Serangan Menma. Naruto menyeringai saat Mizuki berhasil memberikan sebuah pukulan pada Menma. "Begitu rupanya." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berlari menerjang Mizuki.

Buagh!

Tubuh Menma terlempar cukup jauh dan terus terseret, ia menancapkan kesepuluh kukunya untuk menahan laju tubuhnya. Luka bekas pukulan di wajah Menma sedikit mengeluarkan asap yang kemudian sembuh begitu saja tanpa ada bekas.

"Hahaha... Apa hanya it-"

Bugh!

Tubuh Mizuki terdorong kedepan saat menerima tendangan dari belakang. Baru saja ia menoleh kebelakang, Mizuki harus menyilangkan ke dua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Bugh!

Merasa gagal dengan serangannya Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi kaki kirinya yang masih di depan wajah Mizuki.

Bugh!

Tubuh Mizuki sedikit terdorong kesamping saat tendangan Naruto berhasil mengenai sisi kepalanya. "Bangs-"

Belum sempat Mizuki menyelesaikan umpatannya, ia harus rela mencium kayu di bawahnya saat ke dua kakinya dijegal oleh Naruto.

Menma yang melihat hal tersebut tak menyia-nyiakannya, ia segera berlari mendekati Mizuki. Setelah dekat dengan Mizuki, Menma melompat cukup tinggi dengan kaki kanannya yang terangkat tinggi.

Tak mau ambil resiko, Naruto melompat kebelakang menjauhi tubuh Mizuki.

Blarr!

Asap sedikit mengepul di tempat Menma dan Mizuki.

.

.

.

.

Sara memperhatikan pertarungan tiga mahluk berkekuatan monster di hadapannya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan yang ditunjukkan oleh tuannya, walapun tidak terlalu aktif dalam menyerang. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat perubah dari mahluk harimau yang tubuhnya semakin membesar. "Woa, mahluk itu semakin besar saja." Ucap Sara dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

Kini pertarungan terus berlanjut, tapi kini hanya Menma saja yang menyerang hal tersebut membuat Sara sedikit bingung. "Kenapa Naruto-sama hanya diam saja?" Tanya Sara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sara terus memperhatikan pertarungan terlihat pemuda yang diselimuti Chakra merah terlempar setelah menerima serangan dari manusia harimau. Mata Sara langsung berbinar saat tuannya berhasil melakukan serangan. "Naruto-sama memang hebat!" Sara berteriak heboh sendiri dan memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke udara kosong. Yah.. Padahal tadi ia takut dengan perubahan Naruto dan sekarang malah memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Enghh.."

Suara erangan halus menyadarkan Sara dari acara menontonnya. Ia segera berlari kedepan mendekati Naruko yang hendak berdiri lagi. Dengan sigap ia langsung memapah Naruko setelah dekat dengannya.

"Ugh.."

Naruko sedikit meringis menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, ia lalu menoleh kesamping ke arah orang yang telah membantunya. "Sara, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Naruko sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sara disini.

"Oh, tuanku tadi mengajakku kesini." Ucap Sara tanpa menoleh kearah Naruko. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi pertarungan. Setelah cukup jauh, Sara menyandarkan tubuh Naruko dipinggir jembatan. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sara sambil memperhatikan Naruko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya badanku saja yang terasa sakit." Ucap Naruko sambil meringis.

Sara mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apanya yan tidak apa-apa, lihatlah semua tubuhmu lebam-lebam."

"Sudahlah, ini tidak apa-apa." Naruko mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Oh ya, mana orang yang bersamamu?"

Sara menoleh kearah tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Menma. "Itu dia sedang bertarung." Ucap Sara.

Naruko mengikuti arah pandang Sara, di sana dapat ia lihat Menma yang sudah masuk mode Chakra Kyuubi ekor satu dan seorang lagi yang memiliki kulit pucat dan memiliki tangan yang mirip seperti tangan naga sedang berhadapan dengan Mizuki. Naruko tak perlu kuatir dengan perubahan Menma, karena dia tahu bahwa Menma sudah mampu mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi sampai ekor dua. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang memakai hodie. "Bukankah dia itu..."

.

.

.

.

Menma melompat dari kepulan asap dan mendarat di sebelah Naruto, matanya melirik kesamping. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa belum." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Menma tanpa menoleh. "Aku tak menyangka kau mampu mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi."

Menma tak membalas ucapan Naruto, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Mizuki yang kini telentang di atas jembatan yang sudah retak bekas tendangannya tadi.

"Grrrr... Beraninya kalian." Mizuki kembali berdiri dan menatap nyalang Naruto dan Menma. "Akan ku bunuh kalian!" Mizuki berlari menyerang Naruto dan Menma.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap datar Mizuki yang berlari kearahnya.

Menma memperhatikan Mizuki yang berlari kearahnya, entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan Mizuki dan ia baru menyadarinya. "Begitu rupanya, kecepatannya menurun."

"Keh, pintar juga kau." Ejek Naruto pada Menma.

Dahi Menma terasa berkedut-kedut mendengar ejekkan Naruto, bisa-bisanya dia melemparkan ejekkan di tengah pertarungan seperti ini. "Aku tak tau siapa dirimu, tapi kau benar-benar orang yang menjengkelkan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Itu bukan pujian bodoh!" Menma menunjuk-nujuk wajah datar Naruto dengan kepala yang menjadi besar, ini sangat tidak cocok dengan wujud Kyuubi yang sedang digunakan Menma. Aura membunuhnya langsung hilang begitu saja.

Sara dan Naruko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan menjadi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Menma.

Menma mengatur napasnya yang naik turun, karena rasa kesalnya.

"Dia datang." Naruto melihat Mizuki yang semakin mendekat.

Menma kembali memasang posisi siaga, ia kembali melirik Naruto.

Naruto juga melirik Menma. Mereka berdua kemudian mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kecepatan masing-masing.

Mizuki yang melihat hal tersebut menghentikan laju larinya, ia memandang waspada kondisi sekitarnya.

Set~

Mizuki menangkap tangan Menma yang mencoba memukul perutnya. Seringai kejam terpatri di wajah Mizuki, ia hendak memberikan tendangan kewajah Menma namun segera ia urungkan dan menundukkan badannya saat merasakan adanya serangan dari belakang.

Naruto yang melihat Menma sudah mulai menyerang tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, ia segera berlari kearah belakang tubuh Mizuki dan memberikan tendangan lurus kearah kepala Mizuki. Namun hal tersebut diketahui oleh Mizuki yang segera menundukkan tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak bisa menghentikan tendangannya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Bugh!

Bukannya Mizuki yang terkena tendangan Naruto tapi malah wajah Menma yang menjadi sasaran Naruto. Menma yang tak memprediksi hal tersebut harus rela wajahnya menjadi sasaran tendangan Naruto, membuatnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak ambil pusing dan memilih mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi. Chakra hitam menyelimuti kaki Naruto yang kemudian dihantamkan pada tubuh Mizuki yang masih menunduk.

Blarr!

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat kaki Naruto menghantam tubuh Mizuki. Naruto berdiri santai di atas tubuh Mizuki yang tengkurap.

Menma menundukkan kepalanya dengan banyak perempatan yang muncul di kepalanya. Napasnya naik turun menahan kekesalan yang memenuhi hatinya. "Sabar Menma, kau harus bisa menjaga emosimu ketika bertarung." Ucap Menma pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Menma mendongak dan menatap wajah datar Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kekesalan kembali memenuhi hati Menma. "Kau yang harusnya kenapa! Kenapa kau menendang wajahku!?" Menma berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah datar Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kau ada di hadapan Mizuki." Ucap Naruto sambil menyedikapkan ke dua tangannya.

"Kau..."

"Arrghh!"

Menma tak menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menoleh keasal suara teriakan tadi. "Sasuke..." Gumam Menma, ia hendak berlari ketempat Sasuke tapi ia urungkan ketika mengingat lawannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kau tolong saja temanmu biarkan ini menjadi urusanku." Ucap Naruto seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudara kembarnya.

Menma memikirkan ucapan Naruto terlebih dahulu, ia menatap Naruto sekilas dan mengangguk. "Urusan kita belum selesai." Ucap Menma sebelum berlari kearah Sasuke.

Ekspresi Naruto sedikit melunak dan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, ia cukup senang mengerjai saudara kembarnya tadi. Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah Sara dan Naruko berada. "Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."

Swus~

Kabut tebal kembali menyelimuti arena pertarungan. Senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang digantikan ekspresi datar saat merasakan pergerakan di bawah kaki kanannya.

"Ugh." Mizuki mencoba kembali berdiri, tapi punggungnya kembali ditekan oleh Naruto membuatnya kembali mencium kayu di bawahnya. "Arrgh! Sialan!" Umpat Mizuki yang meronta dibawah tekanan Naruto.

Naruto memandang datar tubuh Mizuki yang terus saja meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Kaki kanan Naruto masih berada di atas punggung Mizuki dan terus saja menekan kebawah menyebabkan retakan di jembatan. "Kali ini aku tak akan main-main lagi."

Suara suram nan dingin memasuki gendang telinga Mizuki, ia bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk kulitnya.

Ke dua mata Naruto berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal. Dua buah rantai berwarna hitam muncul dan melilit tangan kanan Naruto. Chakra hitam terkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto, mata merahnya memandang datar Mizuki. **"Perbuatanmu telah banyak merugikan semua orang, hatimu sudah tercemari rasa kebencian**."

Clankk!

Ke dua rantai yang melilit tangan Naruto berubah menjadi melilit tubuh Mizuki. Mizuki mencoba melepaskan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya, namun bukannya lepas malah semua energinya terasa terkuras habis.

"Arrghh!"

 **"Jiwamu dipenuhi oleh rasa membunuh, darah dan dagingmu sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa** **serakahmu."**

"Arrghh!"

Mizuki kembali berteriak kesakitan saat rantai yang melilitnya semakin kencang.

 **"Aku,** **sang** **pangeran** **kegelapan** **yang** **telah** **melawan** **Shinigami** **dan** **memotong** **tangannya** **akan** **kembali** **mensucikan** **jiwamu** **yang** **telah** **ternoda."**

Sleb

Mata Mizuki melotot saat beberapa cakar mencoba merobek punggungnya.

"Arrghh!"

Teriakan Mizuki mengema dalam kabut. Naruto terus saja menekan tangan kanannya pada punggung Mizuki, tak ada darah yang keluar seolah-olah tangan Naruto hanya menembus punggung Mizuki. Tangan Naruto terus saja masuk semakin dalam seperti sedang menggapai sesuatu.

Grebb..

Naruto menarik tangannya dari punggung Mizuki dan terlihatlah seperti sosok tangan astral yang ditarik Naruto dari tubuh Mizuki.

Tubuh Mizuki bergetar hebat, ia merasa jiwanya di tarik keluar secara paksa. Tangan Mizuki terasa sudah mati rasa.

"Arrghh! To-tolong ampuni aku!" Mizuki mencoba meminta pengampunan pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memandang kosong Mizuki. Jiwa Mizuki terus saja ditarik keluar secara paksa oleh Naruto. **"Terlambat**."

Slash.

"Arrghh!"

Teriakan pilu menjadi akhir dari Mizuki setelah semua jiwana ditarik keluar. Jiwa Mizuki bergerak pelan di genggaman tangan Naruto yang kemudian seolah-olah terserap dalam tangan Naruto dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ugh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusing. Tangan kanannya sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi kulit tubuhnya masih terlihat pucat. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan mayat Mizuki.

Sementara sosok Yami yang berada didalam tubuh menyeringai lebar. **"Kau hanya tubuh sementaraku,** **Naruto."** Yami menjilat tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi kuku panjang [bayangin tangan Shinigami.]. **"Jika kau lengah sedikit saja maka tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, khu khu** **khu..."**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Bofts

Lima anjing muncul dan mengunci semua pergerakan Zabuza.

Cit! Cit! Cit! Cit!

Suara bising seperti kicauan burung tercipta saat Kakashi mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. Kakashi menarik tangan kebelakang siap menusukkan jutsunya.

"Raikiri."

Jleb!

"Ohok!"

Mata Kakashi melebar saat melihat seorang err... gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi Zabuza. Gadis tersebut ambruk kedalam dekapan Kakashi dengan darah yang mengucur dari dadanya.

Zabuza juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Haku, pandangannya kosong saat melihat anak angkatnya yang mati melindunginya. "Ha-haku."

Klang!

Pedang kubikiribocho di tangan Zabuza jatuh begitu saja.

Kakashi meletakkan tubuh Haku yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan pelan-pelan di atas jembatan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Menma muncul dengan memapah tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka tusukan jarum.

"Menma, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi kuatir dengan keadaan kedua muridnya.

"Kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kalo si teme ini dia terluka cukup parah."

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih tak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dimana Naruko?" Tanya Kakashi setelah menyadari tidak adanya Naruko.

"Dia ad-"

"Aku disini!" Naruko muncul dari dalam kabut dengan jalan terpincang-pincang.

Kakashi menghela napas dan kembali melihat mayat Haku.

"Bukankah dia musuh yang kulawan bersama Sasuke tadi." Ucap Menma saat melihat mayat Haku. "Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?"

"Dia datang tiba-tiba dan melindungi Zabuza."

Menma mengangguk mengerti ternyata err.. Gadis yang ia lawan tadi bawahan Zabuza.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hayate yang baru muncul, terlihat tubuhnya ada beberapa luka bakar.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Kakashi mewakili semuanya. "Sekarang hanya tinggal satu orang saja." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Zabuza yang masih berdiri menatap mayat Haku.

"Hahahaa! Aku sudah menduga jika kalian akan kalah dengan ninja Konoha." Segerombolan orang muncul dari arah depan jembatan. Seorang manusia kerdil memimpin gerombolan yang terdiri dari puluhan bandit dan beberapa ninja kelas chunin kebawah itu. "Untuk itulah aku tidak akan membayar kalian."

Kelompok Kakashi menoleh kearah gerombolan sewaan Gatou, begitupun dengan Zabuza. "Gatou..." Gumam Zabuza yang kemudian mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

Kakashi langsung memasang posisi siaga ketika Zabuza melakukan pergerakan, namun Zabuza hanya melewatinya tanpa ada niatan menyerang.

Zabuza terus berjalan mendekati kelompok Gatou dengan pedang kubikiribocho yang ujungnya terseret menggores jembatan.

Gatou tergelak dengan tawa meremehkan melihat Zabuza yang mendekat. "Hahaha! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, heh?"

"Kau manusia kerdil yang telah memanfaatkan kami, perbuatanmu tak bisa ku maafkan." Aura ungu membentuk wajah iblis muncul di belakang tubuh Zabuza.

Melihat hal tersebut beberapa bandit bergidik ketakutan begitupun dengan Gatou. Tapi karena merasa menang jumlah mereka menepiskan rasa takutnya dan menyerang Zabuza. "Kalian semua bunuh dia!" Perintah Gatou.

"Heyaahh!"

Mereka semua berlari menyongsong kedepan dengan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka.

Zabuza juga ikut berlari menerjang kumpulan bandit, tujuannya saat ini adalah membunuh Gatou. Dan pertarungan Zabuza melawan bandit menjadi penutup pertarungan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yakin Naruto-sama tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sara kuatir pada keadaan Naruto yang sedari tadi memegang kepalanya terus.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa Sara." Ucap Naruto dingin karena Sara terus saja menanyakan keadaannya.

Sara hanya dapat menghela napas lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Naruto. Sara memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, memang benar tubuh Naruto sama sekali tak terdapat luka. Mungkin ia terlalu kuatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Sara kembali memperhatikan pemakaman Zabuza dan komplotannya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sara sedang memperhatikan pemakaman Zabuza dan komplotannya dari jauh. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan Naruto, ia hanya mengincar pedang Kubikiribocho yang tertancap di atas makam Zabuza.

"Mereka pergi." Ucap Sara saat melihat beberapa warga yang ikut dalam pemakaman mulai pergi begitupun dengan para ninja Konoha.

Naruto memegang pundak Sara dan kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin disertai daun yang berjatuhan.

Swus~

Pusaran angin muncul di tempat pemakaman, setelah puasaran angin hilang terlihatlah Naruto dan Sara. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju pedang besar yang tertancap di atas makam Zabuza.

Naruto mengayungkan pedang Kubikiribocho ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Cukup ringan.' Batin Naruto. Ternyata pedang sebesar Kubikiribocho tak seberat yang ia kira. "Saatnya kembali." Gumam Naruto sambil memasang pedang Kubikiribocho di punggungnya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana." Tanya Sara sambil mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Apa kita akan pulang?"

Pertanyaan Sara yang terakhir tadi membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Pulang? Kata itu terasa asing bagi Naruto, karena tidak ada tempat untuknya pulang. "Sara, aku punya dua pilihan untukmu." Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan kembali berjalan. "Pergi atau mengikutiku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku memilih mengikuti Naruto-sama." Ucap Sara mantap. Karena pada dasarnya Sara sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu diamlah." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sara bingung, namun ia segera mengerti saat melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. "O-ok."

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan desa Nami.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Jumpa lagi dengan saya yang membawa chap14 ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Baguskah, jelekkah, atau biasa saja? Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita gaje ini.

Maaf jika upnya lama, minggu lalu saya benar-benar sibuk bahkan saking sibuknya saya sampai tak memegang hp. Tapi mulai minggu ini kemungkian saya akan sering up fict ini, mengingat saya tidak ada kerjaan, tapi saya tidak janji lho ya...

Kemarin ada yang menanti-nanti kolaborasi antara Menma dan Naruto kan? Kalian jangan terlalu berharap akan mendapatkan pertarungan yang menegangkan dari NaruMenma, karena saya disini membuat Naruto hanya bermain-main saja. Dan untuk mode Sennin Naruto itu belum sempurna dan menimbulkan efek samping seperti perubahan pada tangan Naruto. Untuk kekuatan Yami itu masih menjadi misteri saya sendiri, saya belum menemukan kekuatan yang cocok untuk Yami.

Cukup segini saja A/N dari saya, semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini. Tetap beri review biar saya menjadi lebih semangat dalam menulis. Saran dan masukkan juga saya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hiraishin?**_

 **Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot.  
**

 **Rate: M  
**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

* * *

Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan di belakangnya ada Sara yang setia mengikutinya. Sara memandang kesekelilingnya dengan sedikit perasaan takut melihat tempat ini yang minim akan cahaya. Ia terus saja mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, hal tersebut membuat Sara kaget dan menabrak Naruto dari belakang.

"Aduh, ada apa sih?" Tanya Sara sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terasa nyeri akibat menabrak punggung Naruto.

"Khu khu khu... Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali." Sosok Orochimaru muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Mata ularnya menatap penuh tertarik dengan Sara yang berada dibalik punggung Naruto. "Ku lihat kau juga membawa oleh-oleh untukku."

Naruto hanya menatap datar Orochimaru, berbeda dengan Sara yang merasa sangat ketakutan. Sara mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung jaket yang dikenakan Naruto, ia takut jika Naruto akan menyerahkannya pada sosok didepannya ini. Sara mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, hal itu malah membuat pikiran Sara semakin kalut.

"Dia bukan untukmu Orochi, jangan pernah kau menyentuhkan tangan kotormu pada dirinya." Ancam Naruto pada Orochimaru.

Sara terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, ia memandang wajah Naruto yang tak berekspresi. Wajah Sara terasa memanas dan jantungnya juga terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang ia rasakan ini tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket Naruto.

"Sangat disayangkan, bukankah dia seorang Uzumaki?" Orochimaru menyeringai lebar. "Apa kau bermaksud membangkitkan klan Uzumaki dan menjadikannya sebagai pasanganmu atau kau bermaksud menjadikannya budak sex dan membuat banyak anak darinya." Ucap Orochimaru frontal.

Wajah Sara semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. Bayangan dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang bergulat di atas ranjang terlintas di kepala Sara. Senyum mesum tercipta di wajah Sara, setetes darah menetes dari hidung Sara.

Naruto mengabaikan Sara yang sudah mulai berfantasi liar. "Bisakah kau menghentikan lelucon konyolmu itu." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Kau memang tak bisa diajak bercanda Naruto-kun." Sesaat wajah Orochimaru berubah menjadi serius. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau cari?"

"Hn." Naruto mengambil gulungan kecil di sakunya dan membukanya.

Bofts!

Pedang besar Kubikiribocho tergenggam dalam tangan Naruto setelah asap menghilang. "Aku belum mencobanya, tapi kurasa pedang ini tidak cocok untukku." Naruto menimbang-nimbang pedang Kubikiribocho dengan tangannya, ia lalu melihat Orochimaru. "Aku masih berharap jika kau mau memberikan Kusanagi padaku."

Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar dan dari dalam mulutnya keluar gagang pedang dan terus saja memanjang menjadi sebuah pedang. Orochimaru memegang pedang Kusanagi dan mengacungkannya kearah Naruto. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan memberikan Kusanagi padamu." Orochimaru menarik pedangnya kebelakang dan menetengnya di pundaknya. "Bagaimana jika kita uji pedang mu?"

Naruto melirik Sara yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Minggirlah." Perintah Naruto.

Sara yang masih terhanyut dalam fantasinya langsung tersadar saat mendengar perintah Naruto. "Uhmm." Sara mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah mundur agak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Saa, mari kita mulai." Orochimaru langsung melesat menyerang Naruto.

Trankk!

Naruto memposisikan Kubikiribocho di depan wajahnya menahan serangan Orochimaru yang hendak membelah tubuhnya. Naruto mendorong pedangnya kedepan membuat Orochimaru meloncat kebelakang. Tak memberi kesempatan Orochimaru menyentuh lantai, Naruto langsung menyerang Orochimaru.

Trankk!

"Khu khu khu... Terlalu cepat untuk menjatuhkanku." Orochimaru merentangkan tangan kirinya yang kosong kedepan.

"Mandara no Jin."

Dua ekor ular muncul dari dalam lengan baju Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut melompat kebelakang dan menebas kepala ular yang hendak mengigitnya.

"Dasar ular licik." Ucap Naruto, ia memandang datar Orochimaru yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Naruto mencoba menyalurkan elemen anginnya ke Kubikiribocho, tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit. 'Ck!' Dalam hati Naruto berdecak kesal, karena ternyata pedangnya tidak bisa ia gabungkan dengan elemen anginnya.

"Khu khu khu... Reflekmu cepat juga." Orochimaru memasang posisi santai, mata ularnya menatap Naruto tertarik melihat perkembangan calon tubuhnya yang semakin kuat tiap harinya.

"Hn." Wajah datar masih setia menghiasi tampang Naruto, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mengangkat Kubikiribocho dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Memasang posisi hendak memenggal kepala, Naruto menatap Orochimaru yang masih berdiri santai. Chakra terkumpul di kakinya dengan sekali hentakan yang meninggalkan bekas retakan di lantai, Naruto kembali menyerang Orochimaru.

Trankk!

"Masih sangat lambat." Ejek Orochimaru.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi ejekkan Orochimaru. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba memudar menjadi asap hitam dan hal itu membuat Orochimaru tersenyum lebar. Sungguh, jurus inilah yang tak bisa Orochimaru prediksi dari Naruto. Jurus ini dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaan Naruto, membuatnya sangat susah untuk dicari ini seperti sebuah ilusi, tapi efeknya nyata. Orochimaru segera berbalik dan kembali menahan pedang Naruto.

Trankk!

Suara benturan pedang kembali bergema dalam ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Adu Kenjutsu terjadi cukup lama, karena Orochimaru hanya bermain-main saja.

Crash

"Ah, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringaian yang mengerikan setelah berhasil memberikan goresan cukup dalam pada pipi Naruto. "Tapi kukira itu bukan masalah untukmu." Lanjut Orochimaru saat melihat luka di pipi Naruto mulai ber-regenerasi dan lukanya kembali menutup tanpa cacat.

Memang bukan masalah, tapi tetap saja saat menerima luka akan tetap merasakan sakit. Setidaknya itulah isi kekesalan hati Naruto. "Kurasa sampai disini." Ucap Naruto saat melihat kedatangan Kabuto, ia kemudian menoleh kearah Sara. "Ayo pergi."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sara hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto tanpa bicara. Mereka berdua lalu menjauh meninggalkan Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang tengah berbicara.

"orochimaru-Sama."

Orochimaru berbalik dan menatap Kabuto. "Ada apa Kabuto?"

"Dua bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian Chunin di Konoha." Ucap Kabuto.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah pucat Orochimaru. "Lakukan seperti yang telah kita rencanakan."

"Ha'i Orochimaru-Sama." Ucap Kabuto yang kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi semua yang ku inginkan akan tercapai." Ucap Orochimaru, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Khu khu khu... Akan ku tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya padamu Sensei."

.

.

.  
.

"Misi sukses." Lapor Kakashi pada Hokage ke-4. Saat ini Kakashi berada di gedung Hokage di belakangnya juga ada Hayate, Menma, Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dua hari lalu setelah melawan Zabuza dan komplotannya, Kakashi beserta Hayate dan murid-muridnya memutuskan istirahat di rumah Tazuna dan baru kembali hari ini.

Minato menatap mereka satu per satu, dalam hati Minato menghela napas lega melihat semuanya kembali dengan selamat. "Jadi, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tanya Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Semuanya sudah saya tulis disini." Ucap Kakashi menyerahkan gulungannya tadi.

Minato menerima gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi dan meletakkannya di meja, ia kembali menatap kelompok Kakashi. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Aku memberi libur satu minggu untuk kalian."

Kakashi kembali mengangguk. "Ha'i Hokage-Sama." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian keluar dan diikuti oleh para muridnya juga Hayate.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung saat Naruko masih ada di dalam ruangannya. "Ada apa Naruko?"

Naruko menatap ayahnya, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu mengatakannya pada ayahnya. "Tou-san." Panggil Naruko pelan, ia sedikit meremat ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ya." Minato semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruko.

Naruko kembali melihat ayahnya. "Sebenarnya..." Naruko menjeda ucapannya dan kembali menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Sedangkan dengan Minato, dia masih menunggu Naruko melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya... Aku hanya rindu pada Tou-san. Ya, aku hanya pada Tou-san saja." Ucap Naruko cepat dan nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lanjut Naruko yang kemudian keluar.

Blam!

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah Naruko keluar. Minato? Jangan ditanya lagi, saat ini dia mengalami sweatdrop akut. Minato mengelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Minato membuka gulungan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi tadi. "Hmm, aku tak menyangka mereka menghadapi Zabuza dan Raiga yang merupakan pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure." Minato kembali menggulung gulungan tadi seperti semula. "Tapi syukurlah mereka kembali dengan selamat. Sekarang aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan segera pulang." Ucap Minato yang mulai memeriksa satu per satu dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Naruko. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak kelihatan." Ucap Ayame yang melihat Naruko memasuki kedainya.

Naruko hanya tersenyum. "Beberapa hari ini aku menjalani misi diluar desa." Naruko lalu mengambil tempat duduk.

"Begitu rupanya, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tanya Ayame antusias.

"Sudahla Ayame, Naruko kau mau pesan apa?" Ucap Teuchi yang baru muncul di belakang Ayame.

"Seperti biasa Jii-san." Ucap Naruko.

"Ok, pesanan akan segera datang!" Seru Ayame yang kemudian membuat pesanan Naruko dan dibantu oleh ayahnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang Naruko memikirkan ucapan Sara beberapa hari lalu.

Flashback

"Bukankah dia itu..." Ucap Naruko menggantung sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bertarung.

"Hmm." Sara menoleh kesamping melihat Naruko yang nampak berpikir. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sara.

Naruko menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihat temanmu."

Sara memperhatikan Naruko yang masih melihat pertarungan. "Teman? Apa maksudmu Naruto-Sama?"

Mendengar Sara menyebutkan nama kakaknya yang telah lama menghilang membuat Naruko menoleh dengan cepat kearah Sara. "Na-naruto!?" Tanya Naruko terkejut.

Naruko kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bertarung. 'Hm, dilihat dari penampilannya dia jelas tidak mirip Naruto-nii, tapi..' Naruko memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sara saat melihat gelagat aneh Naruko.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruko pelan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Naruto. 'Hanya saja aku merasa dekat dengannya.' Lanjut Naruko dalam hatinya.

"Hah... Ya sudah kalau gitu." Ucap Sara yang ikut memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto.

Flashback end.

"Hah..." Naruko mengehela napas mengingat hal tersebut, ia tadi sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya pada ayahnya hanya saja ia merasa ragu.

"Sepertinya kau banyak masalah." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di samping Naruko. Wajah malas dan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas membuatnya terlihat sedikit aneh dengan penampilannya.

"Shikamaru." Ucap Naruko saat melihatnya.

"Hoam, baru sadar kau." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jii-san aku pesan ramen satu mangkok."

"Pesanan akan segera datang!" Seru Teuchi.

"Tumben kau makan disini." Naruko melihat Shikamaru yang masih mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Merepotkan, aku hanya ingin saja." Masih dengan tampang malasnya Shikamaru membalas ucapan Naruko.

Naruko hanya mengangguk saja. Ke duanya terdiam karena tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, hingga pesanan Naruko datang. Naruko mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Naruko yang sedang menikmati ramen. "Bukankah kau menjalankan misi keluar desa?"

Naruko menghentikan acara makannya sejenak dan menoleh Shikamaru. "Um, tapi sudah selesai. Aku baru saja kembali." Naruko lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Baru saja kembali, tapi sudah makan disini." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruko, karena suara Shikamaru tidak jelas.

"Ck, merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

Naruko mendengus sebal saat mendapat respon malas Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kau dia saja, kau menggangguku saja."

Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruko malas dan memakan ramen pesanannya yang sudah datang.

"Ah, jii-san uangnya ku taruh di meja!" Seru Naruko sambil menaruh beberapa uang di meja dan beranjak keluar dari kedai.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Naruko, ke dua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya.

"Huh, kau ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba." Naruko menatap kesal Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru pelan. "Sudahlah kalau mau pulang ayo ku antar." Lanjut Shikamaru yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

"HEI KA-. Ah, dasar rusa pemalas, padahal aku belum mau pulang. Tapi... Ah sudahlah." Ucap Naruko kesal dan mengikuti Shikamaru yang yang semakin menjauh.

Tanpa disadari Naruko, Shikamaru sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Ia lalu memandang awan di langit yang bergerak pelan. "Heh, ini benar-benar merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap gulungan yang cukup panjang dan besar di depannya, matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan setiap aksara Fuin yang tersusun rumit di atas kertas gulungan tersebut. Ini merupakan rangkaian formula Fuinjutsu untuk Hiraishin. Ia sudah membuat rangkaian formula ini hampir lebih dari dua tahun lamanya. Naruto sendiri sudah lama mempelajari fuinjutsu saat masih berada di Konoha dan ia tertarik dengan tehnik Hiraishin milik ayahnya, bisa berpindah dengan cepat sangat menguntungkan untuk bertarung bukan?

Setelah selesai meneliti rangkaian formula Hiraishin, Naruto mengulung gulungan tersebut dan menyimpanya dalam telapak tangannya yang terdapat simbol fuin penyimpanan yang baru ia buat beberapa jam lalu. Sekarang tinggal media perantara untuk Hiraishin, ia tak akan menggunakkan kunai seperti Minato. Naruto hanya ingin menggunakan media yang kuat dan hanya satu saja. Naruto juga tak akan memperbanyak media Hiraishin seperti Minato yang membuat banyak kunai cabang tiganya. Naruto menatap pedang Kubikiribocho yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Apa mungkin ia menggunakkan pedang Kubikiribocho sebagai medianya? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, pedang Kubikiribocho terlalu besar dan akan sangat kurang efesien digunakan. Lalu apa? Pikir Naruto dalam hati. 'Pedang mungkin pilihan yang tepat, tapi...' Naruto kembali melihat pedang Kubikiribocho. 'Aku butuh yang lebih kecil, kuat dan tidak mudah patah.'

Sara terus saja memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang nampak berpikir, sesekali ia juga melihat wajah Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya. Saat ini Sara berada dalam satu kamar dengan Naruto, kamar ini sendiri memiliki dua kasur. Sara sangat senang bisa tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto, karena dengan begitu ia merasa aman dan tak akan diganggu mahluk yang tinggal disini mengingat Naruto merupakan orang spesial disini.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, pedang Kubikiribocho sudah menempel di punggungnya. Wajah yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu menoleh Sara. "Kau, tetaplah disini?"

Sara bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. "Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sara.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh dan berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sara hanya memandang lilin yang menerangi kamar. Sara berpikir bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa betah tinggal di tempat yang gelap dan pengap seperti ini, ia saja yang baru melihat tempat sudah tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan penghuninya yang memiliki rupa aneh dan menyeramkan. Tentunya tidak dengan Naruto, Naruto kan tampan dan baik, walaupun sikapnya dingin.

"Hah... Sekarang aku harus ngapain?" Tanya Sara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang saling menghubungkan dengan ruangan lainnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan dengan Kabuto. "Apa kau melihat Kimimaro?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kabuto juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Memang kenapa kau mencarinya?" Kabuto sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto dingin tanpa menoleh Kabuto yang saat ini berada di belakangnya.

Senyum sinis tercipta di wajah Kabuto. "Keh, sikapmu sangat menyebalkan. Jika kau mencari Kimimaro, dia sedang berada dekat air terjun."

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kabuto, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menghilang di ujung lorong yang gelap.

"Keh, Namikaze itu seenaknya saja. Andai Orochimaru-sama tak membutuhkannya mungkin saja aku sudah menyingkirkannya." Ucap Kabuto tak suka, ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju lokasi yang hendak ia tuju tadi.

.

.

Jrashh!

Air yang mengalir dari atas itu menabrak kumpulan batu yang berada di bawahnya, butiran-butiran air berceceran kesegala arah akibat efek dari benturan air dan batu. Tak jauh dari air terjun tersebut berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih yang menatap datar air terjun tersebut. Mata pemuda tersebut sedikit melirik kebelakang saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Naruto terus berjalan mendekati Kimimaro yang masih menatap air terjun. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa it-" Ucapan Kimimaro tak terselesaikan, ia segera menunduk menghindari kaki Naruto yang hampir mengenai kepalanya dan melompat menjauh dari Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia kembali menyerang Kimimaro. Satu pukulan mengarah kewajah Kimimaro, namun bisa dihindari Kimimaro dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto menekuk tangan kanannya yang masih berada di sisi wajah Kimimaro dan mengarahkan sikunya ke kepala Kimimaro.

Tap!

Kimimaro menahan siku Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Naruto menatap datar Kimimaro yang juga balas menatapnya datar. "Ayo bertarung."

Kimimaro masih menatap datar Naruto.

Srakk

Naruto melompat kebelakang saat beberapa tulang lancip keluar dari tubuh Kimimaro. Tangan Naruto bergerak kebelakang dan mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho yang berada di punggungnya. Melihat Kimimaro mengambil tulang dari pundaknya yang mirip seperti pedang, Naruto langsung menyerang Kimimaro.

Trankk

Kimimaro menahan pedang kubikiribocho dengan tulangnya. Tangan kiri Kimimaro yang kosong terulur kedepan dan sebuah tulang yang tajam keluar dari tangan Kimimaro siap menusuk kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung kayang kebelakang menghindari tusukan Kimimaro, sebelah tangannya yang kosong ia jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya dan mencoba memberikan tendangan kewajah Kimimaro.

Tak!

Kaki Naruto ditahan oleh tulang yang muncul di lengan kanan Kimimaro. Masih dengan posisi kepala Naruto dibawah, Naruto kembali mengunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan salto kebelakang.

"Apa hanya yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kimimaro yang saat ini berdiri santai dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh tulang.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Naruto ambigu. Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan melesat menyerang Kimimaro.

Trankk krak

Pedang dan tulang saling berbenturan lagi. Naruto melihat tulang Kimimaro yang sudah retak. "Sepertinya tulangmu akan patah."

"Aku bisa membuatnya lagi."

"Oh, begitukah." Naruto semakin menekan pedangnya pada pedang tulang Kimimaro. Bunyi retakan semakin menjalar dan Naruto terus saja menekan pedangnya hingga tulang Kimimaro patah menjadi dua.

Kimimaro melompat kebelakang saat pedang tulangnya patah, matanya menatap Naruto yang mengambil potongan tulangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kimimaro dengan nada yang tidak suka. Kimimaro sangat tidak suka jika miliknya diambil seseorang walaupun itu sudah tidak berguna baginya.

"Kau bisa membuat tulangmu lagi bukan?" Naruto memasukkan patahan tulang Kimimaro kedalam fuin penyimpanan. "Kurasa ini bukan masalah untukmu dan pertarungan ini sampai disini saja." Ucap Naruto, ia kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Kimimaro.

Kimimaro menatap patahan tulangnya yang berada di tangan kanannya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi Kimimaro membuang tulang tersebut kedalam kubangan air terjun, semua tulangnya yang tadi mencuat keluar kini kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan air terjun yang berada di depannya.

.

.

Sara menatap bosan lilin yang berada di depannya, sesekali ia meniup pelan lilin tersebut membuat api yang menyala bergoyang pelan. "Huah, aku bosan sekali." Sara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Kira-kira Naruto-sama sedang apa ya?" Gumam Sara.

Kriett

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sara, ia sedikit mengernyit bingung karena tak mengenal sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Tayuya. Aku yang akan melatihmu mulai saat ini." Ucap gadis yang bernama Tayuya tersebut.

Dari ekspresinya saja Sara tau bahwa Tayuya saat ini sedang kesal. "Lalu dimana Naruto-sama?"

"Si brengsek itu sedang ada urusan." Ucap Tayuya kesal mengingat nama Naruto, berkat Naruto ia menjadi tak bisa bersantai karena harus mengajari gadis di depannya. Tayuya memperhatikan Sara dari atas sampai bawah. "Heh, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Guren mengetahui tentang dirimu."

"Guren?" Tanya Sara bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" Tayuya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto dan Sara.

Sara menatap punggung Tayuya yang semakin menjauh, walaupun masih ragu Sara tetap mengikuti Tayuya. "Mungkin ini perintah Naruto-sama." Gumam Sara pelan.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto terus menyusuri tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah Laboratorium, ia mengacuhkan berbagai macam benda dan hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang berjejer rapi di dalam tabung.

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah tanduk besar. Mata biru redupnya menatap datar tanduk besar tersebut. "Apa ini tanduk Hacibi?" Gumam Naruto pelan, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Ini akan menarik."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yo~

Chap15 up, semoga ini cukup memuaskan buat kalian. Karena tak ada yang yang mau saya sampaikan jadi cukup segini saja A/N dari saya. Tetap beri Review agar saya tambah semangat melanjutkan cerita ini.

#SpesialThanks

Tenshisha Hikari, Guest007, Jasmine DaisynoYuki The KidSNo OppAi, Ashuraindra64 MATA, Crucufix, UzuNami Tara 217 Yustinus224, .5, Awim Saluja Ae Hatake, arifim123, saphirepl JoSsy aliando, GRIEGEIRIEA Antoni Yamada, Ryan69, elwafa kainan and rozinamikaze.

.

.

.

.

Sampai Jumpa Lagi...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pedang, Ujian Chunin dan Kazekage.**_

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/comfrot.**

 **Rate: M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku.**

•

•

•

 **Kantor Hokage.**

Tik tik tik..

Hanya suara detik jam dan goresan pena pada kertas yang menjadi pengisi suara dalam kantor Hokage. Seperti biasanya Minato menjalankan tugasnya menjadi Hokage yaitu menyortir lembaran dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Mata biru saphirnya menatap dengan jeli lembaran di tangannya dan sesekali helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

Bofts~

Fokus Minato beralih menatap sebuah kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mejanya. Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihat seorang Anbu yang menunduk hormat.

"Hokage-sama." Ucap Anbu itu.

"Ada apa?" Minato meletakkan pena yang berada di tangannya.

"Inoichi-san menginginkan kehadiran anda di ruang introgasi." Ucap Anbu itu.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Anbu tadi mengangguk. "Saya undur diri Hokage-sama." Anbu menunduk hormat kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Minato melihat tempat Anbu tadi berdiri. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Gumam Minato pada dirinya sendiri, ia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Lebih baik aku segera menemui Inoichi."

Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin menuju ruang intrograsi.

 **Ruang Intrograsi**.

Bofts~

Minato muncul tepat di dalam ruang intrograsi, ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan Inoichi yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat mayat seorang pria berambut putih. Minato lalu menghampiri tempat Inoichi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Minato setelah berada di samping Inoichi.

Inoichi masih melihat mayat yang berada di depannya. "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu Hokage-sama."

Minato ikut memperhatikan mayat yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. "Bukankah itu Mizuki?"

Inoichi mengangguk. "Ya, itu memang mayat Mizuki." Inoichi menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Kemarin setelah kepulangan Kakashi dari misi di Nami no Kuni, dia mengantarkan mayat Mizuki kemari."

"Lalu." Ucap Minato meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Saya bermaksud untuk membaca sisa memori yang berada di otak Mizuki." Ucap Inoichi.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja..." Inoichi terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Minato sedikit mengangkat alisnya, jika tidak ada yang penting lalu buat apa Inoichi memanggilnya. "Hanya saja?"

"Lebih baik anda melihatnya sendiri." Inochi lalu merangkai handseal dan menyentuhkan tangan kirinya pada kepala mayat Mizuki sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kening Minato.

 _Memori Mizuki._

Kini Minato dan Inoichi berada disebuah hutan tak jau dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihatlah Mizuki yang tengah berlari sesekali dia melirik kebelakang. Terlihat Mizuki berbicara tapi, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi kabur dan kini mereka berada di tempat yang minim penerangan.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Minato.

Inoichi melihat Minato. "Ini adalah markas Orochimaru."

Minato melihat sekelilingnya, apa ini yang dimaksud Inoichi yaitu memberi tahu keberadaan markas Orochimaru.

Mizuki datang bersama seorang yang memakai jubah bertudung. Minato tak dapat melihat siapa sosok berkerudung itu karena dia membelakanginya. Sosok berjubah itu membuka subuah pintu dan masuk kedalam diikuti Mizuki dari belakang. Minato dan Inoichi juga ikut masuk kedalam. Samar-samar Minato melihat seorang pria berambut panjang sedang berdiri di sebelah ranjang pasien. Setelah cukup dekat akhirnya Minato tau siapa sosok itu yaitu Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melangkah menjauh dari ranjang mendekati sosok berjubah dan Mizuki, mereka bertiga terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa Minato tidak tau karena tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga. Setelah cukup lama mengobrol akhirnya Orochimaru kembali mendekati ranjang tadi diikuti sosok berjubah dan Mizuki.

Mata Minato melebar ketika sudah sampai di dekat ranjang. Terlihat seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak selang yang terhubung di tubuhnya. Rambut pirang itu, tanda lahir kumis kucing tidak salah lagi itu...

"Na-naruto."

Semua lalu berubah menjadi blur dan semua kembali kedalam ruang introgasi.

Minato masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi kaget terlihat kentara di wajahnya. Tadi itu benar-benar Naruto bukan? tapi...

"Rahasiakan ini." Ekspresi wajah Minato berubah menjadi datar. Banyak spekulasi yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Apa Orochimaru menculik Naruto dan menjadikannya bahan percobaan? Atau Orochimaru menemukkan Naruto saat terluka di hutan? Apapun itu Minato akan mencari keberadaan markas Orochimaru dan mencari kebenaran tentang Naruto. Jika Naruto masih hidup di luar sana Minato berjanji akan menemukkannya dan membawanya pulang.

Melihat ekspresi datar dari sang Hokage membuat Inoichi hanya mengangguk patuh. "Ha'i Hokage-sama."

•

•

•

•

Naruto menatap datar tanduk besar yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, tangan terbalut kulit tan itu terulur untuk menyentuh tanduk tersebut.

 **Deg!**

Seringai lebar tercipta di wajah Naruto saat tangannya sudah menyentuh tanduk di depannya. _'Walaupun hanya tanduknya saja tapi, Chakra yang tersimpan di dalamnya cukup besar juga.'_ batin Naruto.

 **"Tentu saja, karena pada dasarnya biju tercipta dari gumpalan Chakra."** Ucap Yami dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Yami. "Jadi begitu." Naruto kembali memperhatikan tanduk Hacibi, ia lalu mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho yang berada di punggungnya.

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"** Yami memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto yang mengambil kuda-kuda ingin menebas sesuatu.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Yami, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gagang pedang Kubikiribocho dan menebaskannya kearah tanduk Hacibi.

Swush~

Trankk! Krakk.. Prang!

Naruto menarik pedang kubikiribocho menjauh dari tanduk Hacibi. Ia menatap potongan pedang Kubikiribocho yang tergeletak di dekat tanduk Hacibi.

 **"Dasar bodoh, kau kira pedang murahan seperti itu bisa menggores tanduk Hacibi itu."** Yami mendengus sinis, mata merahnya menatap sinis apa yang di lakukan Naruto saat ini. **"Bahkan pedang yang di bawa ular jelek itu tak akan mampu untuk memberikan goresan pada tanduk itu."**

Naruto berjongkok mengambil potongan pedang Kubikiribocho. "Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengambil bagian tanduk ini."

Yami menyendikapkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. **"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"**

"Aku ingin membuat pedang dengan menggunakan dari bagian tanduk Hacibi ini." Naruto berdiri dari posisinya dan memasukkan potongan Kubikiribocho dalam fuin penyimpanan.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, Yami menyeringai matanya kembali terbuka menunjukkan iris merah darah yang dingin. **"Heh, begitu rupanya."** Yami melangkah ke depan, kearah Naruto yang kini sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. **"Itu hanya bagian kecil dari Hacibi, jika kau membuat pedangmu dari tanduk itu maka pedangmu masih di bawah level dari pedang si ular itu."**

Naruto terdiam, ia memikirkan perkataan Yami, bernarkah pedang yang akan ia buat lebih lemah dari Kusanagi?

 **"Jika kau ingin, aku bisa menunjukkanmu bahan yang lebih kuat. Ah, bukan bahan tapi, inti kekuatan untuk mengisi pedangmu."** Yami berjalan pelan mengitari Naruto.

Wajah Naruto menunjukkan raut ketertarikan. "Apa itu?"

Yami menyeringai dari balik punggung Naruto. **"Tapi kau butuh Chakra besar untuk memancingnya keluar."**

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Chakra besar? Itu tidak sulit untuknya yang merupakan keturunan Uzumaki. Naruto hendak berbicara tapi, kembali bungkam saat Yami menyelanya.

 **"Bahkan Chakramu tak akan cukup untuk memancingnya keluar. Yah, mungkin cukup tapi kemungkinan kau akan mati."**

Oh yeah! Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto? Chakra besar? Andai saja dia seorang Jinchuuriki pasti hal tersebut bukan hal sulit untuknya. Tapi...

"Bukankah biju tercipta dari kumpulan Chakra?"

 **"Ya."** Yami menjawab singkat. **"Memangnya kenapa?"**

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah kembali kedunia nyata. "Apakah tanduk Hacibi ini cukup untuk memancingnya keluar?" Naruto menyentuh tanduk Hacibi dengan tangan kanannya.

Yami menyeringai. **"Kau benar-benar pintar Namikaze, mungkin saja bisa. Tapi sepertinya kau butuh Chakra yang lebih besar dari itu."** Yami ikut melihat tanduk Hacibi dari alam bawah sadar Naruto. **"Chakra yang tersimpan dalam tanduk itu memang lumayan besar, akan cukup berguna nantinya."**

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya sebatas dada dan membentuk single handseal.

Bofts~

Ledakan asap kecil mengepul di bawah kaki Naruto. Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah sebuah gulungan kosong yang terbuka di bawah Naruto. Naruto lalu mengigit ujung jempolnya hingga berdarah dan meneteskannya pada gulungan kosong di bawahnya.

Tes..

Tepat setelah darah Naruto mengenai gulungan, gulungan kosong itu langsung mengeluarkan pendar kuning kemudian aksara fuin mulai muncul di atas gulungan kosong tersebut dan membentuk pola mengelilingi lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat gulungan kosong tersebut.

Naruto semakin menekankan tangan kanannya pada tanduk Hacibi. Aksara fuin bermunculan mengelilingi tanduk Hacibi.

"Fuin."

Bofts!

Asap mengepul tinggi setelah Naruto menyelesaikan Fuinnya. Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dan menggenggam sebuah gulungan di tangan kanannya. Sejenak Naruto menatap gulungan di tangannya dan memasukkannya dalam fuin penyimpanannya. Ia lalu berbalik beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Yami lewat pikirannya.

 **"Kita buat pedangnya terlebih dahulu dan kau harus melengkapi pedang itu dengan fuin penyegelan yang kuat."**

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

 **"Karena apa yang akan kita tangkap nanti bukanlah mahluk sembarangan, dia sangat kuat."**

Naruto hanya diam dan terus melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya ia mulai akan kerepotan untuk saat ini.

•

•

•

•

 _ **Konohagakure**_

Namikaze Naruko anak kedua dari Yondaime Hokage itu menatap bosan pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menguap bosan sungguh sifat yang kurang pantas untuk seorang gadis apalagi anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

Melihat tingkah dari temannya membuat gadis bersurai hitam yang sedang asik memakan makanannya harus menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "Kau kenapa sih Naruko-chan?"

Masih dengan wajah bosannya Naruko melihat temannya yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku bosan Yui." Naruko menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Yui itu mengangguk, ia lalu mengambil satu tusuk dango dan memakannya perlahan. Setelah sudah habis Yui kembali melihat Naruko. "Apa tidak ada misi?" Tanya Yui setelah semua makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya tertelan habis.

"Haahh... Sudah seminggu ini tidak ada misi, kalaupun ada misi pasti hanya misi rank D." Akhir-akhir ini Naruko memang hanya mendapatkan misi rank D setelah menjalankan misi rank B yang berubah menjadi rank A seminggu lalu, itupun juga karena Naruko memaksa ayahnya untuk meberinya misi.

Yui mengrucutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit iri dengan Naruko yang sudah bisa menjalankan misi tak seperti dirinya yang masih harus menjalani pelajaran akademi setahun lagi. "Kau enak sudah lulus akademi sedangkan aku harus masih belajar satu tahun lagi." Namun dalam sekejap ekspresi Yui menjadi cerah. "Oh ya, aku dengar minggu lalu kau menjalankan misi rank A?"

Naruko mengangguk. "Um, sebenarnya aku menjalankan misi rank B tapi, berubah menjadi rank A."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Yui dengan antusias, ia ingin mendengarkan cerita dari Naruko mengenai dunia Shinobi diluar sana.

Melihat raut antusias dari Yui membuat Naruko menghela napas, namun pada akhirnya Naruko juga menceritakan misinya saat di Nami no Kuni. Cukup lama Naruko dan Yui mengobrol sampai kedatangan Hayate memutus obrolan mereka.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi." Ucap Naruko berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Yui mengangguk dan juga ikut berdiri. "Aku juga ingin pulang."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai tersebut. Setelah sampai di luar mereka berdua berpisah. Naruko terus berjalan menuju trainig ground 13 seperti yang diperintahkan Hayate tadi.

"Naruko-chan!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruko menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya Sakura tengah berlari kearahnya dan tak jauh dari belakang Sakura ada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?" Satu alis Naruko terangkat menandakan bahwa ia heran dengan kedatangan tim 7.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura setelah sampai didekat Naruko.

"Aku disuruh Hayate sensei ke training ground 13."

"Oh, kalau begitu sama." Ucap Menma ikut dalam obrolan Naruko dan Sakura.

Sedang dengan Sasuke dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka bertiga.

"Sama?" Beo Naruko.

"Um." Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Kami juga disuruh Kakashi sensei menuju training ground 13."

"Kira-kira untuk apa ya, kita dikumpulkan."

"Mungkin misi." Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Menma mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke mengingat masa libur mereka sudah habis mungkin saja ayahnya memberinya misi.

"Aku harap bukan misi rank D." Ucap Naruko malas.

Setelah ucapan Naruko terakhir tadi mereka lalu berjalan dalam diam.

•

•

•

•

 _ **Sunagakure**_

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan kumpulan kertas yang berada di depannya. Wajah datarnya melihat rentetan tulisan yang tersusun rapi di atas kertas dengan teliti setelah selesai membacanya ia lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Hal tersebut terus dia lakukan hingga...

Brakk!

Kepala bermahkotakan surai merah itu mendongak, melihat pelaku pendobrakan pada pintu kantornya. Terlihat seorang gadis berusia sekitar 15 tahun berambut blonde dikuncir empat tengah berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"To-tou-san, hah.. hah.. hah..." Gadis tersebut sedikit menelah ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Ga-gaara diculik!"

Pria yang dipanggil Tou-san oleh gadis tadi hanya diam ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, ia lalu meletakan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Tou-sannya gadis berambut blonde tadi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kankuro tadi sedang mencoba mengejar penculik Gaara."

Masih tidak ada respon dari pria yang menyandang gelar Kazekage itu.

Gadis bersurai blonde menggeram rendah dengan respon yang diberikan Tou-sannya. "Tou-"

"Biarkan saja." Hanya respon singkat yang di berikan sang Kazekage.

Si gadis blonde terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget. "Tap-"

"Temari!"

Satu bentakan dari sang Kazekage membuat gadis blonde bernama Temari itu kembali bungkam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, mata bermanik hitam itu menatap Kazekage dengan penuh emosi. "Gaara itu anakmu! Dia juga adikku! Apa Tou-san benar-benar tidak peduli padanya!?"

Sang Kazekage hanya diam dan kembali memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya mengabaikan putrinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata penuh emosi.

"Sialan!"

Brakk!

Temari mengumpat dan menutup pintu ruangan Kazekage dengan keras hingga menciptakan suara debumam cukup nyaring.

Setelah kepergian Temari, Sabaku Rasa sang Kazekage kembali meletakkan pulpen ke meja. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Hah.." Sabaku Rasa menghela napas sejenak, pandangan matanya menjadi sendu. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan Karura?" Monolongnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menutup matanya dan kembali menghela napas.

Slab!

Mata Rasa kembali terbuka saat sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari emas menancap tepat pada mejanya di pangkal anak panah tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas kecil yang digulung. Rasa lalu mencabut anak panah tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang menempel pada anak panah tersebut.

 _Temui kami di padang pasir Suna, Kuburan Monster. Kedua nyawa anakmu berada di tangan kami. Datanglah sendiri!_

Setelah membaca isi kertas tadi Rasa langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju pinggir jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada bangunan rumah penduduk yang berada di gurun pasir Suna ini. Apa dia harus menyelamatkan Gaara? Bukankah Suna akan aman jika tanpa Gaara yang notabenya seorang Jinchuuriki labil yang sering membahayakan nyawa penduduk? Tapi, mengingat senyum istrinya saat melahirkan Gaara membuatnya tak tega lagipula ini bukan salah Gaara tapi, salah dirinya sendiri yang menjadikan Gaara menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki.

"Aku benar-benar orang tua yang buruk Karura." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia lalu menggenggam erat kertas yang berada di tangannya dan dengan cepat Rasa menghilang dengan Shunsin.

•

•

•

•

"Dia sudah pergi." Kidomaru membuang busur panah emas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tugas kita sudah selesai." Sakon mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

Tayuya berdecak kesal. "Ah sialan! Kenapa kita cuma dapat tugas seperti ini!"

Sakon hanya mengusap tengkuknya melihat sikap Tayuya, teman satu timnya ini memang memiliki sikap tempramental tinggi. "Sudahlah lagi pula ini perintah Orochimaru-sama."

Namun perkataan Sakon tak digubris oleh Tayuya, ia masih saja megumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Tayuya wanita harus bersikap lembut." Ucap Jirobu menasehati Tayuya.

"Diam kau gendut!" Bukannya menuruti nasehat Jirobu, Tayuya malah semakin bringas.

Sakon menatap sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap ke timnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum keberadaan kita di ketahui oleh ninja Suna."

Semuanya mengangguk karena disini pemimpinnya adalah Sakon. Sakon kembali memperhatikan timnya, pandanganya berhenti pada gadis berambut merah lainnya yang baru masuk kedalam timnya seminggu ini. "Sara!"

Sara yang sedari tadi melamun tersentak saat dipanggil Sakon, ia lalu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Saatnya pergi." Ucap Sakon singkat.

Sara mengangguk tapi, pandangannya kembali kedepan kearah padang pasir yang terhampar luas. Ada sorot kekhawatiran dimata beriris ungu itu. Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Seperti itulah yang berada di kepala Sara, ia saat ini sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia tau Naruto itu kuat tapi, mengingat siapa yang akan dilawan Naruto nanti membuat Sara bimbang. Sara juga tau Naruto tidak sendirian, tapi tetap saja yang akan dia hadapi adalah seorang Kage, ingat! Seorang Kage! Sara tidak bodoh walaupun ia baru menjadi ninja beberapa hari, ia tau seperti apa kuatnya seorang Kage. Seorang pemimpin desa, mereka pasti orang yang kuat, tidak mungkin bukan seorang pemimpin desa adalah orang yang lemah?

Melihat Sara yang tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya membuat Sakon menghela napas sejenak. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah!"

"Ha'i." Sara berbalik dan segera menyusul timnya sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkannya. _'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun."_

•

•

•

•

"Ujian Chunin?" Ucap Menma mengulangi perkataan Kakashi. Ternyata mereka dikumpulkan di sini hanya diberi tahu mengenai ujian Chunin.

Naruko menatap Kakashi dan Hayate. "Tapi, bukankah kita harus memiliki tim jika ingin mengikuti ujian Chunin?"

"Itu memang benar." Hayate menjeda ucapannya karena batuk? "Makanya kalian kami kumpulkan disini."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Memang kenapa kami dikumpulkan?"

"Kalian akan menjadi satu tim." Ucap Kakashi.

"Begitu ya." Menma nampak berpikir lalu senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Yosh! Kalau begitu baguslah dengan begitu aku bisa menjaga Naruko nanti."

"Heh, bukankah sebaliknya?" Dengus Naruko sambil menyedikapkan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Menma tak terima.

Kakashi menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. "Siapkan diri kalian dua minggu lagi ujian akan dimulai." Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya. "Aku harus pergi dulu ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kakashi langsung pergi.

"Ah, dasar! Bukannya melatih kami tapi malah pergi seenaknya." Decak Sakura kesal.

Melihat kepergian Kakashi, Hayate lalu melihat murid satu-satunya. "Aku juga harus pergi, untuk sementara kau berlatih sendiri Naruko-chan."

"Ha'i sensei." Ucap Naruko mengerti, mungkin saja Hayate memiliki masalah yang belum sempat di selesaikan.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap Menma saat melihat Sasuke hendak pergi.

"Pulang." Balas Sasuke singkat lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan timnya.

"Hah... Dasar si teme itu." Menma hanya dapat menghela napas menghadapi sikap sahabatnya itu. "Sakura-chan juga mau pulang?" Ucap Menma saat melihat Sakura juga beranjak pergi.

"Um." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku punya janji untuk latihan bersama Tsunade Shishou."

Setelah kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke, Menma juga beranjak pergi. "Apa kau tidak pulang juga?" Ucap Menma sambil melihat Naruko yang kini diam duduk di bawah pohon.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja." Ucap Naruko yang masih duduk di bawah pohon.

Menma mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Menma lalu berjalan menjauh dari training ground 13.

"Hah..." Naruko menghela napas. Mata violetnya menatap sendu kumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan di langit. Menutup matanya sejenak Naruko menikmati hembusan angin sejuk siang ini.

"Saatnya berlatih!"

•

•

•

•

Swush~

Angin berhembus pelan di atas gurun pasir yang tandus itu. Terik matahari menambah kesan panas di tempat itu. Di atas bebatuan yang cukup tinggi dan besar berdirilah Empat sosok manusia dan dua orang yang terbaring di bawah empat sosok manusia tadi.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan datang?" Kabuto bertanya pada sosok Orochimaru yang berada di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Orochimaru melihat kebawah kearah dua orang pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, mata ularnya terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat basah oleh air. "Lagi pula Suna tak ingin kehilangan senjatanya bukan."

Kabuto sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Orochimaru pasalnya dari informasi yang dia kumpulkan Kazekage sangat membenci anaknya yang menjadi Jinchuuriki dan pernah mencoba untuk memusnahkan anaknya tersebut. "Tapi-"

"Dia datang." Orochimaru menyeringai saat merasakan kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya. Semua rencananya akan berjalan lancar. "Kimimaro, Naruto. Siapkan diri kalian."

Naruto tak mendengarkan perintah Orochimaru, ia lebih terfokus memperhatikan sosok Gaara yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri. _'Jadi, dia seorang Jinchuuriki.'_ Batin Naruto. Ia masih ingat saat melawan Gaara tadi, hampir saja ia mati di remas oleh pasir Gaara. Cukup sulit ia mengalahkan Gaara, andai saja ia tak memiliki elemen air ia tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Gaara tanpa menggunakan Sannin naganya dan kekuatan Yami.

 **"Kau beruntung bisa melumpuhkannya sebelum dia berubah menjadi Shukaku."**

"Ya, apa yang tadi itu cukup?"

 **"Kurasa cukup, dengan itu kita bisa bisa memancingnya keluar."**

"Hm, baguslah. Dengan begitu satu halangan sudah ku selesaikan."

Sedangkan dengan Kimimaro ia mengangguk patuh atas perintah Orochimaru, matanya sedikit melirik Naruto yang hanya diam. Ada rasa kesal di hatinya saat Naruto mengabaikan perintah Orochimaru tapi, bisa apa ia Naruto adalah orang yang spesial bagi Orochimaru tak seperti dirinya yang penyakitan. Tanpa sadar tangan Kimimaro terkepal erat, andai saja ia berada diposisi Naruto.

Whuss~ Tap.

Tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka muncul butiran-butiran pasir emas dan bersamaan dengan munculnya butiran pasir emas di sekitar mereka, muncullah sosok Kazekage.

Seringai lebar terpatri di wajah ular Orochimaru. "Khu khu khu... Yondaime Kazekage."

Sabaku Rasa hanya menatap datar kelompok Orochimaru walaupun ia sedikit terkejut saat ternyata penculik kedua anaknya adalam seorang dari tiga Sennin legendaris. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang Sennin legendaris sepertimu." Rasa lalu melihat kedua anaknya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. "Dan juga apa yang kau inginkan hingga menculik kedua anakku?"

"Langsung pada intinya, apa kau tidak ingin berbasa basi dulu Kazekage-Sama." Orochimaru lalu menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan kakinya. "Lagi pula kedua anakmu akan lama bangunnya." Mata ular Orochimaru melirik Kazekage untuk melihat reaksi atas perlakuan pada anaknya itu, namun hanya ekspresi datar yang Orochimaru dapatkan.

"Katakan saja apa maumu?" Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Rasa mengucapkannya dingin. KI mulai keluar dari tubuh Rasa mengintimidasi semua orang yang ada di sana.

Orochimaru menyeringai seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh KI dari Rasa berbeda dengan Kabuto dan Kimimaro yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sedangkan dengan Naruto ia hanya diam dan menatap datar Kazekage, walau sebenarnya ia merasa agak tertekan dengan KI Kazekage tapi masih bisa ditutupinya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Khu khu khu... Yang ku inginkan hanyalah..." Orochimaru memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Kematianmu!"

•

 **TBC**

•

•

Yo~

Chap16 up semoga kalian cukup puas dengan chap ini. Hampir seminggu saya membuat chap ini, di sela kesibukkan saya menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis chap ini dan hasilnya kurang baik menurut saya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya tidak mau terlalu lama menelantarkan fict ini.

Mulai dari sini akan memasuki arc ujian chunin dan saya membuat Minato tau kalau Naruto masih hidup. Saya juga tidak jadi menjadikan tanduk Hacibi sebagai inti pedang, saya berencana nantinya pedang Naruto diisi oleh mahluk hidup yah... Seperti hewan Kuchiyose mungkin. Ah ya, ada yang tau tentang jutsu Kazekage?

Ah, cukup segitu saja A/N dari saya. Tetap baca dan review cerita saya ya...

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	17. Chapter 17

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema dalam sebuah tempat yang minim pencahayaan itu.

Tap

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki itu hilang saat sosok yang berjalan tadi berhenti. Sebuah tempat yang di dominasi oleh pasir membentang luas disekitarnya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya tapi, sosok raksasa yang mirip rakun lah yang menghentikan langkahnya. Seringai lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang hiasi oleh tiga garis tebal di masing-masing pipinya. Ia menyedikapkan kedua tangannya, mata merah semerah darahnya menatap remeh sosok biju ekor satu di depannya.

"Jadi ini biju yang mengaku sebagai biju yang terkuat?" Yami Naruto menatap remeh Shukaku yang tubuhnya terbelenggu oleh rantai. "Keh, menyedihkan." Ucap Yami sinis.

 **"Grrr... Kau! Bagaimana kau masih hidup!? Kau harusnya sudah mati!"** Shukaku menatap penuh benci pada sosok Yami yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mati?" Tanya Yami sinis. "Hahaha! Kau pikir _**mereka**_ dapat membunuhku." Yami tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan bercanda."

 **"Aku tak perduli kenapa kau masih hidup yang pasti kau harus MATI!"** Shukaku hendak menerjang Yami Naruto, tapi pergerakannya terhenti karena rantai yang membelenggunya.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yami tertawa keras di tempat tersebut. "Membunuhku? Keadaanmu saja memprihatinkan." Pandangan sinis kembali ia arahkan pada Shukaku. "Kau itu hanya segumpal chakra. Kau juga yang terlemah dari semua biju yang ada."

Yami berjalan mendekati Shukaku tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terkelupas dan mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat tidak mengenakan bagi Shukaku.

Shukaku yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba membrontak dari rantai yang memblenggunya, namun usahanya sia sia. **"Apa yang kau akan lakukan!?"** Tanya Shukaku was-was saat melihat Yami semakin mendekat.

Yami menyeringai lebar, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kini berubah menjadi tangan yang menyerupai tangan naga dan terdapat rantai hitam yang mengelilingi lengannya sampai kepundak. "Khu khu khu." Yami menunduk dan menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya itu. "Apa kau takut?" Yami mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan seringai bengis.

 **"Ja-jangan bercanda!"** Teriak Shukaku tak terima. **"Mana mungkin aku takut padamu!"**

"Kau memang besar mulut ya, Shukaku." Yami semakin mendekat. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung wajah Shukaku yang terlihat gusar.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure, action, family and hurt/confrot**

 **Rate: M**

 **NARUTO: Jalan Hidupku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Swush~

Angin menerpa tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pasir itu, beberapa butir pasir juga ikut terbang terbawa oleh hembusan angin tersebut. Terik panas matahari menambah kesan pasan dan tandusnya tempat tersebut, tak mungkin ada tumbuhan yang dapat bertahan hidup di tempat tersebut bahkan mahluk hidup pun akan kesulitan hidup jika terlalu lama berada di tempat tersebut. Tulang-tulang yang ukurannya tak normal juga menonjol diantara gurun pasir tersebut, semakin menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini berbahaya.

Namun...

Semua itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada lima orang shinobi yang kini dalam suasana tegang.

Kazekage menatap datar Orochimaru, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan yang diucapkannya tadi. Pandangannya lalu terarah pada dua orang anaknya yang kini terbaring di depan kaki Orochimaru. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat melihat keadaan dua anaknya. Kankuro yang tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan Gaara yang basah oleh air menyebabkan pelindung pasirnya hilang dan menunjukkan bekas luka tusukan diperutnya. Perasaan marah menyelimuti hatinya untuk sesaat, namun dia mencoba kembali menenangkan hatinya. Dia tak boleh emosi, apalagi nanti dia akan menghadapi seorang Sennin yang kemampuannya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, akan sangat sembrono jika bertarung dengan emosi yang tak stabil.

Seringaian Orochimaru semakin melebar, dia lalu melirik kebelakang.

Melihat hal itu Kimimaro langsung melesat kedepan menyerang sang Kazekage yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya. Sebuah tulang menonjol keluar dari pundak kanannya dan dengan gerak lambat Kimimaro menarik keluar tulang tersebut, tulang yang bentuknya menyerupai sebuah pedang dengan itu dia langsung menebaskannya kearah Kazekage.

Slash! Cragk!

Belum sampai pedang tulang Kimimaro menyentuh tubuh Kazekage, pasir yang terbuat dari emas sudah menghentikan laju pedang tulang Kimimaro. Tak mau berhenti begitu saja Kimimaro memutar tubuhnya dan menyerang sisi tubuh yang lain dari Kazekage, namun sama seperti sebelumnya serangan Kimimaro kembali ditahan oleh pasir emas sang Kazekage. Kimimaro semakin gencar memberikan serangan pada Kazekage.

Sementara itu...

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu saja Naruto-kun? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut melawan seorang Kage?" Orochimaru tersenyum lebar saat melontarkan ejekkan itu pada Naruto.

"Cih." Naruto berdecak kesal, dia sama sekali tak suka diejek oleh manusia ular itu. "Aku tak mau ada gangguan saat bertarung."

"Gangguan? Gangguan seperti apa maksudmu?" Kini Kabuto lah yang berbicara.

"Kimimaro, dia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk saja nantinya." Naruto menatap pertarungan Kimimaro dan Kazekage. Bisa dikatakan Kimimaro merupakan Ninja yang cukup kuat tapi, bagi Naruto yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana kondisi tubuh Kimimaro yang sebenarnya membuatnya urung ikut dalam pertempuran. Bertarung bersama dengan orang yang penyakitan hanya akan membebani dirinya saja, jadi biarlah Kimimaro kalah terlebih dahulu baru dia akan turun dalam pertarungan. Lagi pula dengan begini dia bisa tau bagaimana cara bertarungnya Kazekage dan mencari kelemahannya.

"Khu khu khu... Kau benar-benar menarik Naruto-kun tapi, kurasa Kimimaro tak akan menjadi beban bagimu. Atau jangan-jangan..." Orochimaru menyeringai lebar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau malu bertarung bersama Kimimaro karena kaulah yang yang akan membebaninya."

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan sedikit menarik napas. "Apa mulutmu tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disumpal dengan Kubikiribocho?" Mata birunya yang sedingin es itu menatap datar Orochimaru. Walau sudah lama mengikuti Orochimaru namun tetap saja Naruto tak menyukai mulut pedasnya Orochimaru.

"Hahahaa! Lucu sekali Naruto-kun." Orochimaru tergelak mendengar lelucon atau mungkin malah ancaman dari Naruto. "Butuh puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun lagi untuk melakukan hal itu padaku Naruto-kun."

Benci Naruto mengakuinya, tapi yang dikatakan Orochimaru memang ada benarnya kemampuannya saat ini masih jauh dibawah Orochimaru, walaupun dia sudah mampu menggunakan sage naga yang mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang memilikinya di dunia shinobi ini.

Kembali ke pertarungan...

Kazekage menatap datar Kimimaro yang terus melancarkan serangan, sesekali dia menghindari serangan Kimimaro atau melindungi dirinya dengan pasir emasnya. Mata Kazekage beralih menatap sang Sennin ular yang kini tengah asik menonton pertarungannya dengan Kimimaro.

 **"Yanagi no Mai."**

Dua bilah tulang muncul ditelapak tangan Kimimaro tak hanya itu tapi dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya juga muncul tulang-tulang yang menonjol. Kimimaro memasang postur tubuh santai. Ini merupakan tahap pertama dari lima tarian yang dia miliki. Tak ingin membuang waktu Kimimaro langsung melesat menyerang Kazekage.

Kazekage menyambut serangan Kimimaro dengan santai, baginya menghadapi ninja sekelas Kimimaro bukanlah hal merepotkan. Namun tetap saja melihat kemampuan atau Kekkai Genkai yang cukup unik milik Kimimaro membuatnya harus tetap berhati-hati dan tak mau mengambil sikap gegabah yang dapat membahayakannya apalagi kedua anaknya juga masih ditawan Orochimaru.

Dengan gerakan yang lihai dan tenang Kimimaro masih mencoba menebaskan pedang tulangnya. Kecepatan Kimimaro juga semakin meningkat seiring tebasan yang dia lancarkan.

 _'Kecepatannya semakin meningkat.'_ Batin Kazekage sambil menghindari serangan Kimimaro yang semakin cepat dan sulit ditebak karena pola serangan yang Kimimaro lakukan berantakan. Tak mau menghindar terus menerus akhirnya Rasa membalas serangan Kimimaro dan jual beli serangan akhirnya pun terjadi.

Disisi Naruto...

"Sepertinya Kimimaro dapat mengimbangi Kazekage." Ucap Kabuto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan. Mata dibalik lensa itu lalu melirik Naruto. "Bahkan dia tak memerlukan bantuanmu Naruto."

".."

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia hanya diam dan memandang datar pertarungan Kimimaro dengan Rasa. Matanya dengan jeli mengawasi setiap gerakan dan gaya bertarung Kazegake.

"Kau salah Kabuto, Kazekage masih menahan dirinya." Ucap Orochimaru. "Ini masih awal pertarungan." Lanjutnya. "Bukankah ini menarik?" Orochimaru sedikit membungkuk dan menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menyentuh kepala Gaara. "Jika semua rencana ini berhasil maka semua keinginanku tercapai." Seringai lebar tercipta diwajah pucat Orochimaru. "Dan aku bisa membunuh monyet tua itu. Hahaha...!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Minato menatap serius sosok yang telah menjadi gurunya semasa kecil itu.

Jiraya juga menatap serius sang Hokage keempat itu, tak berselang lama dia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Aku tak tau dimana letak pasti markas Orochimaru, dia memiliki banyak tempat persembunyian dan selalu berpindah tempat. Sangat sulit untuk melacak jejaknya."

"Hah..." Minato menghela napas lelah, dia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya itu. Sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk memijat keningnya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Tugas menjadi seorang Kage bukanlah hal yang mudah dan kini dia harus terbebani lagi dengan masalah keluarganya. Tiga tahun keluarganya sudah bisa menerima kepergian Naruto -menurut Minato- dan kini tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan ingatan Mizuki yang menunjukkan kalau Naruto masih hidup di luar sana dan parahnya lagi anak pertamanya itu kini berada di tangan Orochimaru.

Jiraya berjalan kearah jendela yang selalu menjadi pintu masuknya kedalam kantor Hokage itu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada langit biru. Informasi yang ia terima beberapa minggu yang lalu dari Minato membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, Naruto yang dikabarkan sudah meninggal tiba-tiba saja ada kabar yang mengatakannya masih hidup di luar sana dan parahnya lagi Naruto bersama Orochimaru. Jiraya tau bagaimana watak Orochimaru dan jika memang Naruto bersama Orochimaru maka ia tak menjamin jika Naruto masih normal. Bukan tidak normal dalam seksual tapi, tidak normal dengan keadaan tubuh Naruto. Selama Jiraya memata-matai dan menemukan bekas markas Orochimaru ia selalu menghadapi mahluk aneh hasil percobaan Orochimaru dan Jiraya yakin jika mahluk-mahluk itu dulunya adalah manusia. Ia jadi sangsi jika Naruto masih ingat dengan desa ini, bisa sajakan Orochimaru mencuci otak Naruto dan lebih parahnya lagi menggunakan Naruto sebagai senjata untuk menyerang Konoha. Ah, Jiraya baru ingat sesuatu.

"Minato." Panggil Jiraya.

Minato menatap Jiraya. "Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Minato saat melihat wajah serius Jiraya, ia juga ikut memasang wajah serius.

"Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak." Jiraya menarik napas sejenak. "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan rencana yang ku usulkan waktu dulu itu?"

Minato berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap keadaan desa Konoha dari balik jendelanya. "Masalah selalu saja muncul." Minato berbalik dan menatap Jiraya. "Sensei aku percayakan Menma padamu."

"Jadi kau menyetujuinya?"

"Ya, tak ada jalan lain." Minato menghela napasnya. Akatsuki sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari shinobi miss nin rank S yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka mengumpulkan biju dengan tujuan yang belum diketahiu. "Jadi kapan kau akan membawanya bersamamu?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi." Jawab Jiraya. Rencana Jiraya adalah menjauhkan Menma dari desa sekaligus melatihnya, adanya Menma dalam desa akan membuat desa dalam keadaan bahaya begitupun juga Menma sendiri. Akatsuki pasti akan menyerang Konoha untuk mengambil biju dalam tubuh Menma dan untuk menghindari hal tersebut Jiraya akan membawa Menma untuk ikut dalam pengembaraannya. "Dan untuk Naruto, akan ku kerahkan jaringan mata-mataku untuk mencari keberadaan markas Orochimaru saat ini."

Minato mengangguk, "Aku berharap sensei bisa menemukan Naruto, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya Kushina, Menma dan terutama Naruko jika tau kalau ternyata Naruto masih hidup." Senyum merekah di wajah Minato saat membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya saat keluarga kecilnya menjadi utuh lagi.

"Ku harap saat ini kau jangan memberi tahu mereka Minato." Jiraya menatap datar Minato. "Kita belum tahu apakah Naruto masih hidup di luar sana. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana watak Orochimaru, setiap aku menemukan markas Orochimaru aku selalu menemukan monster hasil dari obyek percobaan Orochimaru yang gagal. Dan monster-monster itu dulunya adalah manusia, bisa saja Naruto adalah salah satu dari monster-monster yang telah ku bunuh."

"Hah~ kau benar sensei, untuk saat ini yang tau informasi ini hanya aku, sensei dan Inoichi-san saja. Aku belum ada niatan untuk memberi tahu Kushina."

Jiraya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Minato, masih banyak hal yang perlu kulakukan."

"Ha'i, kuharap sensei tak mengintip di onsen lagi." Ucap Minato sedikit memperingatkan.

Jiraya yang sudah berjongkok di jendela menoleh dan nyengir lebar. "Aku tak bisa berjanji." Ucapnya yang langsung melompat dari jendela.

"Hah~ masalahnya Kushina dan Tsunade-sama hari ini rencananya pergi ke onsen." Minato menatap nanar kepergian Jiraya, kasian dengan nasib Jiraya nantinya jika ketahuan mengintip. "Dari pada itu mari kita selesaikan kertas-kertas ini." Ucap Minato menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Sebuah senyum tipis tercipta di bibirnya, "Aku yakin kita akan berkumpul lagi." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Status seorang Kage bukanlah status yang bisa dianggap enteng, untuk menjadi seorang Kage pastinya harus kuat, tidak bukan kuat saja tapi harus sangat kuat karena seorang Kage harus bisa melindungi desa yang dipimpinnya. Dan bagi Kimimaro yang baru mencapai level low-Jounin tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan seorang Kage.

"Kau punya kekuatan yang menajubkan." Rasa menatap Kimimaro yang tengah berlutut, jubah kage yang ia kenakan sudah robek disana sini beberapa tubuhnya juga terdapat luka sayatan. "Sangat disayangkan ninja hebat sepertimu ada dipihak yang salah." Pasir emas mulai berkumpul di udara dan membentuk lima tombak emas.

"Matilah."

Swush~ swush~ swush~

Lima tombak emas itu meluncur cepat kearah Kimimaro yang masih berlutut. Kimimaro tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia telah berjuang untuk tuannya jadi mati seperti ini tidak apa-apa.

Trank!

Lima tombak emas itu terpental kesegala arah saat Naruto memblok dengan pedang Kubikiriboco.

Kimimaro mendongak dan menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Pergilah." Ucap Naruto singkat. "Kau hanya menjadi beban saja nantinya."

"Ck." Kimimaro berdecak kesal, ia lalu mulai berdiri. "Kuharap kau terbunuh." Ucap Kimimaro sebelum pergi, ucapan semangat yang luar biasa.

Setelah kepergian Kimimaro kini tinggal Naruto dan Rasa yang saling berhadapan. Rasa menatap Naruto sejenak lalu beralih menatap Orochimaru yang masih berada diposisi awalnya tadi.

Tep! Swush!

Rasa bergerak cepat kearah Orochimaru dan melewati Naruto, tujuannya saat ini adalah segera mengalahkan Orochimaru dan membawa pulang kedua anaknya sudah cukup ia bermain-main dengan Kimimaro tadi. Rasa segera menciptakan dinding pasir saat merasakan serangan dari samping tubuhnya.

Swush~ Brakk!

Rasa melirik kesamping dan melihat kaki Naruto yang hampir mengenai sisi tubuhnya. 'Cepat.' Batin Kazekage.

Naruto melompat kebelakan dengan cepat ia merangkai handseal.

Tep!

Mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto menarik napas hingga dadanya membusung.

 **"Fūton: Renkūdan."**

Naruto menembakkan peluru-peluru angin dari dalam mulutnya. Rasa segera menciptakan dinding pasir emas untuk melindungi dirinya, namun ia segera meloncat kesamping saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dengan Kubikiriboco siap menebasnya.

Crakk!

Serangan Naruto hanya mengenai pasir saja, ia menenteng pedangnya dipundak dan menatap datar Rasa.

"Kubikiriboco salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris Kirigakure." Rasa menatap pedang yang berada dipundak Naruto. "Aku tak menyangka pedang legendaris tersebut sekarang berada di tangan seorang anak berusia 13 tahun." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto segera melesat kearah Rasa, ia menyabetkan pedangnya horizontal membelah perut Rasa namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Rasa. Gagal dengan serangan pertama Naruto merubah arah serangannya dan menyabetkan pedangnya dari bawah keatas, lagi-lagi serangan Naruto dapat dihindari Rasa. Naruto terus saja menyerang Rasa tanpa henti walaupun serangannya tak begitu berarti bagi Rasa karena pasir emas selalu melindunginya. Naruto segera melompat kebelakang saat beberapa kunai melesat kearahnya.

Trankk! Trankk!

Naruto berhasil menangkis semuai kunai dengan Kubikiriboco. Ia lalu menancapkan Kubikiriboco ketanah dan merapal handseal dengan cepat, selesai dengan handsealnya Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

 **"Doton: Doryuu katsu."**

Pasir yang dibawah Rasa bergetar lalu terbelah, tak mau tertelan kedalam tanah Rasa segera melompat keatas namun ia harus dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah menyambutnya dari atas dengan Kubikiriboco yang siap menebasnya.

Jrash!

Serangan Naruto tepat mengenai Rasa, bukannya darah yang keluar tetapi pasir.

"Bunshin." Gumam Naruto saat menyadari ia baru saja menyerang bunshin.

 **"Suna Shigure."**

Masih di udara Naruto harus dihadapkan dengan begitu banyaknya butiran pasir sebesar kelereng yang melesat kearahnya. Tak ada tempat untuk menghindar karena posisinya yang berada di udara, memposisikan pedangnya di depan wajahnya.

Blarrr!

Ledakan terjadi di udara, dari dalam asap ledakan tersebut keluarlah Naruto yang terjatuh dan terpental beberapa kali di atas pasir.

"Ugh, sakit sekali." Ucap Naruto mulai berdiri, luka dari serangan hujan pasir tadi perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia memungut pedang Kubikiriboco yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

 **"Sayangnya kau tak bisa menggunakan sage nagamu setelah pertarunganmu dengan Jincuriki tadi."** Ucap Yami dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Ya aku tau itu. Sekeras apapun aku melawan kemungkinan menang sangat tipis.' Balas Naruto lewat pikirannya. 'Atau malah tak ada kesempatan sama sekali.'

 **"Coba pakai kekuatanku saja."** Tawar Yami.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, jika ia memakai kekuatan Yami mungkin itu bisa menambah daya tempurnya, tapi...

 **"Sudah pakai saja, dulu sudah ku katakan bukan, bahwa aku akan selalu membantumu."** Ucap Yami menyakinkan. **'Dan dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah mempengaruhimu, hahaha!'** Batin Yami menyeringai.

'Kurasa tak perlu.' Balas Naruto singkat lalu memutus komunikasi.

 **'Grrr... Sialan, susah sekali membujuknya.'** Batin Yami geram, ternyata tak mudah untuk menghasut Naruto dan sepertinya Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Hanya dalam mode Sage saja Yami bisa menyatu dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu Rasa menatap Naruto sedikit terkejut, setelah menerima serangannya dengan telak bagaimana mungkin bocah tersebut tidak terluka bahkan tergores. Matanya menyipit saat Naruto kembali menyerangnya dengan Kubikiriboco. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya sebatas dada dan membuat perlindungan dengan pasir emas. Semakin lama serangan yang yang dilancarkan Naruto semakin cepat, melihat ada celah Rasa mengarahkan pasir emasnya ke perut Naruto, namun dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto memblok serangan tersebut dengan Kubikiriboco.

Set!

Brakk!

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terseret saat menahan serangan dari Rasa. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada dan membentuk sebuah segel yang familiar bagi Rasa.

Rasa yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit terkejut dan saat ia melihat sekitarnya banyak kertas peledak yang mengelilinginya. 'Aku lengah.'

 **"Katsu."**

BUUMM!

.

.

.

Orochimaru yang sedari tadi menonton pertandingan menyeringai lebar, ia menjilat bibirnya. "Cerdik, cerdik sekali Naruto-kun." Puji Orochimaru. "Menyerang musuh sambil menyiapkan jebakan."

Kabuto yang tengah mengobati Kimimaro juga ikut menoleh saat mendengar sebuah ledakkan, asap tebal bekas ledakan membumbung tinggi dan tak jauh dari tempat ledakan berdiri Naruto yang memasang posisi siaga. 'Seperti yang diharapkan dari calon tubuh Orochimaru-sama.' Batinnya sedikit menyeringai. "Kurasa lukamu sudah mendingan." Kabuto berdiri dan menatap Kimimaro. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dahulu, efek dari Jountai belum sepenuhnya pulih." Ucap Kabuto saat melihat Kimimaro mencoba berdiri.

Kimimaro tak mendengarkan perkataan Kabuto dan tetap mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Istirahatlah dulu Kimimaro, keadaanmu belum membaik. Aku akan memeriksamu lagi nanti di lab dan memberbaiki segel Jountai mu." Ucap Orochimaru tanpa menoleh. "Kekuatanmu masih ku butuhkan untuk mencapai tujuanku."

"Aku masih bisa bertarung."

"Kau hanya akan menjadi beban jika ikut bertarung."

Kimimaro mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia sangat ingin membuat tuannya terkesan dan merasa berguna. Namun dengan keadaannya kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hingga saatnya ia bisa membuat Orochimaru terkesan.

Kabuto berdiri disamping Orochimaru dan ikut melihat pertarungan Naruto. "Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya ragu.

Orochimaru menyeringai dan kembali menjilat bibirnya. "Tidak, ini baru akan dimulai."

"Bukankah ini akan mustahil bagi Naruto, mengingat ia hanya bisa menggunakan Sage naganya sekali dalam sehari dan ia sudah menggunakannya saat melawan Gaara yang lepas kendali tadi."

"Khu khu khu... memang mustahil bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkan Kazekage, tapi setidaknya ia akan memberi **sedikit** luka pada Kazekage."

Kabuto menggernyit tak mengerti, namun ia tak bertanya lagi dan lebih memilih diam.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap waspada tempat Kazekage.

Swush~ swush~ swush~

Puluhan shiruken yang terbuat dari pasir muncul dari balik asap bekas ledakan tadi.

Trankk!

Trankk!

Jleb!

Naruto menangkis beberapa shiruken dengan Kubikiriboco, beberapa kali ia juga kayang dan meloncat kesana kemari menghindari shiruken-shiruken yang terus bermunculan. 'Ini tak ada habisnya.' Batin Naruto.

Tep! Greb!

Naruto membulatkan mata saat kakinya dililit oleh pasir, pergerakannya terhenti dan ia tak bisa menghindari shiruken yang mengarah padanya.

Jleb! Jleb! Trank!

"Ughh!"

Beberapa shiruken menancap ditubuhnya walau ia sudah menangkisnya dengan Kubikiriboco.

 **"Ryūsa Bakuryū."**

Brakk! Blarrr!

Gelombang pasir dengan cepat menghantam tubuh Naruto membuatnya terpental-pental diatas pasir dan berhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak batu besar.

"Uhh,, ohok!" Naruto memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari dalam mulutnya, dengan terseok-seok Naruto mencoba berdiri, perlahan-lahan luka yang dialaminya mulai beregenisasi lagi. "Tadi itu, sakit sekali." Ucapnya setelah berdiri tegak.

"Kau cukup tangguh bisa bertahan dari serangan tersebut." Ucap Rasa sedikit kagum dengan ketahanan tubuh Naruto. 'Lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya.' Batinnya saat melihat luka-luka Naruto perlahan menutup. 'Tak ada yang beregenerasi secepat itu kecuali...'

"Apa kau seorang Jinchuriki?" Tanya Rasa sedikit penasaran dengan identitas Naruto.

"Bukan, aku bukan Jinchuriki." Jawab Naruto.

Rasa hanya diam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia merentangkan tangannya kedepan, gelombang-gelombang pasir kecil mulai tercipta dan menyerang Naruto.

 **"Doton: Doryūheki."**

Blarr!

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat kedua jutsu tersebut beradu. Dinding tanah yang melindungi Naruto masih berdiri kokoh. Naruto segera meloncat jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya saat melihat ombak pasir berada di atas dinding tanahnya dan merubuhkannya.

 **"Suiton: Teppoudama."**

Naruto menembakkan peluru air dari mulutnya dengan cepat.

Pasir yang berada didekat Rasa langsung terangkat dan membentuk perisai.

Blar! Blar!

Perisai pasir yang melindungi Rasa mulai terkikis dan runtuh. Rasa segera melompat menjauh saat beberapa peluru air hampir mengenainya.

Syutt..

Jleb!

Rasa sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melihat kunai yang mengarah padanya. "Kau sangat terampil menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Kenjutsu." Rasa tak memungkiri bahwa Naruto termasuk dalam ninja yang memiliki bakat yang hebat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kazekage-Sama." Ada sedikit terselip rasa bangga saat dipuji oleh seorang Kage.

"Namun semua harus berakhir disini." Rasa menjulurkan kedua tangannya. "Akan sangat berbahaya jika nantinya kau akan menjadi musuh."

 **"Ryūsa Bakuryū."**

Gelombang pasir setinggi 15 meter dengan lebar 20 meter tercipta di depan Rasa dan siap menelan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mendecih kesal, Chakranya tinggal sedikit dan tak mungkin ia bisa menahan serangan tersebut, menghindar pun percuma karena lebar dan dekatnya serangan tersebut. Gelombang pasir tersebut semakin mendekat dan Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau menggunakannya." Ia membuka mata dan beberapa centi lagi gelombang pasir menelannya.

"Aku belum ingin mati."

BUUMMM!

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ekhm! Hai apa kabar reader, lama tak jumpa ya #dilemparsendal. Hehehe... sory kalo baru bisa nongol sekarang. Entah dapat hidayah dari mana hingga saya jadi ingat dengan fict ini, mungkin karena ini bulan puasa kali ya makanya saya dapat pencerahan. Kalo dipikir-pikir waktu saya banyak yang menganggur.

Lalu kenapa ceritanya gak dilanjut kalo banyak waktu luang?

Jawabannya: malas, sibuk kerja, lupa alur, keasikan main game dan kehilangan minat.

Yah, sebenarnya kadang saya juga semangat dalam menulis kadang juga kalo mood sedang buruk kemalasan menyerang saya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa cerita baru yang siap di publish tapi, mengingat dua fict saya yang masih menggantung membuat saya urung untuk mempublishnya biarlah menjadi file dokumen yang menumpuk di memory card.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika membuat reader yang masih setia membaca fict ini menunggu lama.

Salam hangat dari ...


End file.
